The Senior Trip of a Life Time Bleach Stlye!
by bloodytears87
Summary: AU The Bleach cast are going on a senior class trip to the beautiful and romantic cities of Rome and Verona. But will they survive with only two of their four chaperones trying to keep them in line? Mainly GrimmIchi with various other pairings.
1. Ducking Our Duties

**Title: Trip of a Life Time Bleach Style!**

**By: Bloodytears87 and Thorny21**

**Pairings: GrimmIchi, UlquiHime, NnoiShin, RenRuki, GinRan, KenseiRits, KaienKaya, ShuheiRyuu, ShirosakiAika later ShuheiRyuuRen and ToshRukia**

**Warnings: AU, Language, educational (Gasp!), Sexual content, maybe violence? YAOI!**

**Summery: AU The Bleach cast are going on a senior class trip to the beautiful and romantic cities of Rome and Verona. But will they survive with only two of their four chaperones trying to keep them in line? Mainly GrimmIchi with various other pairings.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: Ducking Our Duties**

"I'll make some of my best desserts for the bake sale!" Orihime said enthusiastically. Ichigo, Rukia, Chad and Kaien's faces filled with fear at the suggestion.

"No!" Ichigo immediately blurted. "I mean that's ok. Yuzu's already offered to make all of the baked goods so please just focus on helping out with the car wash." He added when he saw the hurt look on the redhead's face.

"Ok! No problem Ichigo!" she said cheerful once more.

"Nice save," Kaien muttered to the carrot-top when Orihime wasn't looking. Ichigo nodded franticly making Kaya giggle behind her hand. They all knew better then to try Orihime's toxic cooking. Many trips to the nurses office had warded them off.

"Alright everything's set for tomorrow then. We'll meet back here at nine tomorrow morning to get everything set up," Yuroichi told them, dismissing the class.

It was the time of year again where the new senior class go on a trip of their choosing to a different country. This year's class had chosen Rome, Italy with a day trip to Verona as well. This year twenty-four students were going along with four chaperones that included Kisuke Urahara, Byakuya Kuchiki, Yuroichi Shihoen and Souske Aizen.

The students filed out of the classroom slowly. Summer vacation had already started and they were getting well into the end of June now, they would be spending a little over two weeks in Italy. They still had a little more money to scrape up to cover their expenses. They were hoping to get the last of it with a combined bikini car wash and bake sale. The idea was suggested by two of the classes biggest perverts and trouble makers, Nnoitra and Shirosaki who preferred to go by Shiro. Yuroichi knew they were just being perverted but the idea would bring in a lot of money so they decided to go with it and add on the bake sale to make it a little less sexist.

By noon the car wash and bake sale were in full swing. Shuhei and Renji were designated to man the bake sale along with Hiyori, Kaya and Ryuu. Everyone else was in swim suits and working at the car wash.

Rangiku, who refused to dirty her hands with work, was standing by the curb in a tiny white bikini with pink flowers on it that barely covered her breasts, holding up a sign that said car wash, with Gin wearing a pair of silver trunks sitting on the ground next to her. Ichigo was in a pair of black swim trunks with little strawberry's on them. His father had forced them in his hand and shoved him in the bathroom refusing to let him wear a different pair. Renji of course, had been the first to comment on them earning him a well placed kick in the face by the carrot-top. He was cleaning a pink Cadillac along side Grimmjow who was wearing a pair of plain baby blue swim trunks that matched his hair and Grimmjow's step sister Nel who had on a very skimpy purple string bikini with yellow flowers and dots on it.

"You're doing a fantastic job Ichigo! That's why you're my number one pupil!" the owner of the car, Don Kunonji exclaimed as he hovered over Ichigo's shoulder, a little too close for the teen's comfort. Ichigo shivered when the man was practically pressing himself against the carrot-tops naked back. Kunonji reached a hand out to touch Ichigo but was stopped by a firm grip on his wrist before he was yanked away from the orange haired teen.

"Now what's the meaning of this!" Kunonji demanded. Ichigo looked over to see that it was Grimmjow who had a hold of the old pedophile and pervert that was just harassing him moments ago.

"I wouldn't touch him again you sick pedo, unless you want your arm broken, that is," Grimmjow said with a sadistic grin on his face adding an extra squeeze to the grip he already had on the man's arm to get his point across.

"Sure whatever kid," Kunonji said in surrender. When Grimmjow released him the celebrity took off running.

"Thanks," Ichigo said still embarrassed at having been in that situation.

"Forget it, we have a lot of money to raise and it's not gonna get done if you're spending all day fighting off perverts," Grimmjow defended his actions. Ichigo nodded before turning back to work, missing the knowing look that Nel was shooting her brother.

A few feet away Chad who was in a pair of black swim trunks with a golden rose on the bottom left corner, was washing a Orange Nissan Skyline with Kaien who was wearing a pair of white swim trunks with a golden trident on the front and Orihime who was wearing a light green bikini with a darker green four leaf clover on the top and bottom. Farther off were Ulquiorra, who had on a emerald green colored pair of shorts on and Luppi, who had on a pair of pink and white shorts and a white tee shirt.

Rukia was standing off to the side in a blue string bikini arguing with her brother, Byakuya who was trying to talk her into putting a shirt on. Not far from the arguing Kuchiki siblings Kensei and Shirosaki were washing a black Honda Civic.

"Weren't Ritsuko and Aika supposed to be helping us?" Kensei asked in frustration. He was wearing a pair of camouflage swim trunks and was topless.

"They bailed a while a go," came the distorted voice of Shiro, who was wearing a pair of white swim trunks that had black striping down the sides.

"Damn it, those two are always ditching!" Kensei growled as he looked around for where they might have gone off too. Shiro chuckled at the silver haired teen's annoyance.

"I don't want to hear about anything happening to this Aika!" Ryuu said threateningly as he watched the brunette, who was wearing a purple bikini with black trim and a black strap that tied around her neck, put the guitar strap over her shoulder while her accomplice, who was in a strapless camouflage bikini, placed his guitar case on the ground, open but out of walking way so people could toss money in it as they passed.

"Don't worry Ryuu I got this," Aika assured as she tested the sound by strumming a few cords. She nodded pleased with the tuning. "Where's Kaya?"

"She couldn't get away from the bake sale with that Nazi Aizen breathing down our backs," Ryuu groaned at the thought.

"Figures," Ritsuko huffed.

"Alright, I'm heading back to the bake sale. Oh and if you get in trouble," Ryuu said looking back at the girls. "You stole that."

"Sure sure," Ritsuko said waving the spiky haired brunette off before turning to Aika. "If I Die Young, right?"

"Yup," Aika confirmed before they started singing.

"_If I die young bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river, at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song,_" they sang in unison as Aika began to play the guitar.

"_Oh oh_," Ritsuko sang.

"_Oh oh_," Aika sang as she strummed.

"_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother. She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and life ain't always what you think it ought to be. No ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_," they sang in perfect harmony. "_The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had just enough time_." A crowd of people who were waiting on their cars started to gather around the two girls. Some started dropping yen into their guitar case.

"_If I die young bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song_," they continued the soft melody earning them more money. "_The sharp knife of a short life. Well I've had just enough time._"

"_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom. I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger. I've never known the lovin' of a man but it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand. There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever_," Ritsuko soloed.

"_Who would have thought forever could be severed by the sharp knife of a short life, well I've had just enough time_," They sang in unison. Aika played a solo for a few seconds before they started singing again.

"_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls. What I never did is done,_" they sang together again before Aika stopped playing.

"_A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar. They're worth so much more after I'm a goner and maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'. Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_," Aika soloed before starting up the tune on the guitar once more.

"_If I die young bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song_," Ritsuko and Aika sang in perfect unison. "_oh oh_."

"_The ballad of a dove. Go with peace and love. Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket. Save them for a time when your really gonna need 'em oh. The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had just enough time. So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls…_" they trailed off together earning more money and applause from the large crowd that had gathered. Once the crowd settled down Aika started to strum the cords for Swing Life Away by Rise Against.

"_Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up_?" Ritsuko sang. "_Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck_?" Aika soloed. "_Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost_?" they sang in unison as Aika continued to play.

"_I'll show you mine if you show me yours first_," Ritsuko soloed again. "_Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse,_" Aika sang out. "_Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words_," they sang in perfect unison once again. "_We live on front porches and swing life away. We get by just fine here on minimum wage. If love is a labor I'll slave till the end, I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand_."

"_I've been here so long, I think that it's time to move,_" Aika soloed first this time. "_The winter's so cold, summer's over too soon,_" Ritsuko soloed. "_Let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow_" they sang together once more.

"_I've got some friends, some that I hardly know_," Ritsuko sang. "_But we've had some times, I wouldn't trade for the world,_" Aika sang "_We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go_," the girls sang in unison. "_We live on front porches and swing life away, we get by just fine here on minimum wage. If love is a labor I'll slave till the end, I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand...until you hold my hand_."

"_I'll show you mine if you show me yours first_," Aika soloed as she continued to play the melody on the guitar.

"_Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse_," Ritsuko sang out. "_Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words_," they sang in perfect harmony once more. "_We live on front porches and swing life away, we get by just fine here on minimum wage, If love is a labor I'll slave till the end, I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand_."

"_Swing life away_," Aika sang.

"_Swing life away_," Ritsuko sang.

"_Swing life away, swing life away_," they finished together. The crowd applauded once more as they dropped more cash into the guitar case.

The girls were so caught up in the attention from their audience they didn't notice the tall blonde who snuck up behind them until he put an arm on each of their shoulders.

"Why, you two aren't ducking your fund raiser duties, are you?" Aika and Ritsuko flinched and turned their heads slowly until they saw the over shadowed eyes of their sensei.

"Of course not Urahara-sensei," they said in unison while trying to feign innocence..

"Well that's good!" Kisuke said returning to his playful manner. "Because Kensei and Shiro told me that you weren't helping but they must have been mistaken! Look how much money you raised so far." Kisuke commented as he looked into their case at the wad of cash they had collected on only two songs.

"They did, did they?" Aika asked turning her attention to the silver and white haired boys that looked guilty.

"I wonder what gave them that idea," Ritsuko added as she gained an eye twitch at the tattle tales. Kensei and Shiro visibly gulped while Aika handed the guitar to Kisuke. Just then the boys took off as Aika and Ritsuko took off behind them. They ran weaving around people and almost falling several times as they slipped on the water soaked pavement. Ritsuko and Aika giggled even as people looked at them like they were crazy.

"Aika! Ritsuko!" Ichigo yelled to get the girls' attention as they approached him. They looked over at him before grabbing the water and soap filled buckets that Ichigo and Grimmjow offered them. "Get em' good!"

"Thanks!" they shouted in unison as they took off running after Shiro and Kensei once again. The girls soon had them cornered and smiled sadistically to each other before throwing the contents of their buckets on the guys and laughing hysterically.

"Ahh!" Kensei and Shiro yelled as the cold water hit them. Aika and Ritsuko couldn't help but think they looked like drowned kittens.

"That's what you get for being tattle tales!" Aika said point an accusing finger at them.

"Yea!" Ritsuko yelled in agreement.

"Ur so dead!" Shiro yelled as he and Kensei ran at the girls who in turn ran for their lives still laughing the whole time. They almost made it back to Ichigo and Grimmjow's station before they felt arms wrap around their waists forcing them to the ground.

"Gah!" they said as they landed on the pavement hard with the wind knocked out of them. They groaned as their assailants landed on top of them. Ichigo came running over followed by Grimmjow who helped shove Shiro and Kensei off of them.

"Ow…" Aika moaned as she rolled over. Her right knee was busted open from the impact and was bleeding while her elbows were scraped but not bleeding. Ritsuko's left knee was busted as it had taken all of the impact of her fall and her palms were scraped from where she tried to catch herself.

"Shit I'm sorry I didn't mean to tackle you that hard!" Kensei apologized immediately before elbowing Shiro who didn't look all that sorry.

"Sorry," he grunted before looking away.

"It's fine," Ritsuko assured. "We were just playing. Besides we've had worse," Ritsuko said as they got to their feet with the help of Ichigo and Grimmjow. The two led their friends over to a bench. Isshin came over immediately and went into doctor mode as he worked to patch the girls up.

Shiro and Kensei were left to stare dumbly after them as they mulled over Ritsuko's words trying to figure out what she could have meant. Shaking it off for the moment they went back to washing cars.

* * *

**AN: Well that's the prolouge ^_^ i promise the acctual chapters are better! and much much longer. well let me know if you wanna see more of this and for those of you reading the naruto veirsion of Senior Trip of a Life Time i promise i'm working on the next chapter.**


	2. Of Air Ports and Soccer games

**Title: Trip of a Life Time Bleach Style!**

**By: Bloodytears87 and Thorny21**

**Pairings: GrimmIchi, UlquiHime, NnoiShin, RenRuki, GinRan, KenseiRits, KaienKaya, ShuheiRyuu, ShirosakiAika later ShuheiRyuuRen and ToshRukia**

**Warnings: AU, Language, educational (Gasp!), Sexual content, maybe violence? YAOI!**

**Summery: AU The Bleach cast are going on a senior class trip to the beautiful and romantic cities of Rome and Verona. But will they survive with only two of their four chaperones trying to keep them in line? Mainly GrimmIchi with various other pairings.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Of Air Ports and Soccer games**

"Why the fuck do we have to be here so early?" Nnoitra complained still looking half asleep.

"Because, you Neanderthal, it's a two hour drive to JAL and we're required to be at the airport three hours early," Kaien explained as he put his arm around Kaya who was falling asleep on his shoulder. They have been dating for two years now and both were happy about it.

"Oi! Who are you calling a Neanderthal, you pansy?" Nnoitra retorted once he caught on to the insult.

"Obviously he's talking about you, Nnoi," Ulquiorra stated in his usual emotionless manner.

"Who asked you emo boy?" the raven haired man asked as he looked over to Ulquiorra who wasn't paying him any mind.

Further down the line Ritsuko and Aika were using either of Ichigo's shoulders as their personal pillows while they covered up with travel blankets on the ground trying to catch a little more sleep. A little farther away Shiro and Kensei were growling at their orange haired class mate. Grimmjow looked on at the two with amusement before elbowing Renji so he would see them growling at Ichigo.

"Huh?" Renji said as he turned to Grimmjow. The bluenette merely gestured to Shiro and Kensei who were still growling and looking like they were gonna go over to Ichigo. Renji shook his head and walked over to them.

"Quit your growling," Renji told them annoyed. "Ichigo's gay and those two are his best friends so if you want a chance with them I wouldn't advise bothering them." Both relaxed visibly.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Shiro sneered before turning away from them. Kensei said nothing before walking off. Renji shook his head. He couldn't understand how they could like someone and deny it like that. Just then Urahara, Yuroichi, Byakuya and Aizen showed up.

"Alright kiddies! Time to board the bus," Kisuke announced from behind his paper fan. The students groaned at having to move so early in the morning and began boarding the bus. Aika and Ritsuko both collapsed in a seat together using each other as a pillow as they dozed back off. Ichigo sat behind them with Chad on the inside. Grimmjow sat with Nel behind them. Kaien sat with his girlfriend Kaya, while Orihime sat with her boyfriend Ulquiorra. Kensei sat with his friend Shinji while Shiro sat with Nnoitra. Once everyone was seated Yuroichi began the roll call to make sure everyone was on the bus who was supposed to be.

"Ok kids listen up for your names and say if you're here," Yuroichi said silencing any chatter so they could listen. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Here," Ichigo answered.

"Chad Yasutora."

"Present…" Chad said quietly.

"Orihime Inoue."

"Here!" the bubbly girl cried out while waving her hand franticly.

"Kaien Shiba."

"Here," the raven haired teen said shortly.

"Tatsuki Arisawa."

"Yea."

"Renji Abarai."

"Yo," Renji said looking up from his quiet conversation with Rukia.

"Shinji Hiroko."

"You know it!" the flamboyant blonde yelled almost jumping out of his seat.

"Luppi Antenor?"

"Here."

"Grimmjow Jagerjacks."

"Sup?" the bluenette said.

"Shuhei Hisagi."

"Here."

"Gin Ichimaru."

"Present."

"Rangiku Matsumoto."

"I'm right here!" Rangiku answered waving her arm like Orihime had.

"Put your arm down Rangiku," the short icy boy in the seat across from her said in annoyance.

"Rukia Kuchiki."

"Present."

"Hiyori Sarugaki"

"Yea."

"Ulquiorra Cifer."

"Trash," the pale raven said under his breath while raising his hand.

"Kaya Tanaka."

"Mostly here," the ice blue haired girl answered with a yawn.

"Ritsuko Yamamoto."

"….."

"Ritsuko?"

"…."

"Aika Hayashi?"

"…."

"RITSUKO AND AIKA!" Yuroichi yelled making the two sleeping girls jerk awake and stand at attention.

"Yes Captain!" they shouted causing everyone around them to chuckle.

"At ease soldiers," Yuroichi said as she checked them off the list. The two girls flopped back into their seat.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Present."

"Kensei Muguruma."

"Here ma'am."

"Nnoitra Jiruga."

"What the fuck ya want?" the tall teen said as he looked up from his Nintendo DS.

"Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck?" Yuroichi said. "Did I say that right?"

"Yes! Just call me Nel!" the green haired girl called out with a smile.

"Hichigo Shirosaki."

"What's it to ya?"

"Ryuu Watanabe."

"Yo."

Once everyone was declared present and Aika and Ritsuko back to sleep, they took off for JAL. The ride went on pretty uneventful since most of the students decided to go back to sleep.

About two hours into the ride everyone was awake and the noise level was starting to rise which in turn was causing Byakuya to get a twitch. It was taking all his self control not to scream at them all to shut up.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia yelled over the noise. Byakuya looked towards his sister. "I brought these for you," the raven haired girl said as she handed her brother a small pair of blue ear plugs that were used for construction workers.

"Thank you," he said as he took the plugs and wasted no time putting them in.

"I'm fucking hungry!" Nnoitra complained loudly. "When are we gonna get something to eat?"

"Sorry Nnoitra-san, you'll all be able to get something to eat at the airport," Kisuke assured.

"When will that be?" Nnoitra asked.

"In about an hour," Yuroichi informed.

"Fuck that's a long time from now," the teen complained. Kisuke merely shrugged.

"You should have eaten at home or brought something," Ichigo said getting annoyed with all the complaining. The carrot top turned to where Aika and Ritsuko were leaning over the back of their seats. "You got something to shut him up with?"

"Hmm…" Aika said and she grabbed her stuffed panda bag and unzipped it to survey the contents. "I have three juice boxes and a box of pop tarts. What do you have, Rits?"

"Umm," Ritsuko looked inside her black messenger bag. "I have some Nutragrain bars and a bottle of chocolate milk."

"Anything sound appetizing?" Ichigo asked Nnoitra.

"Yea give me one of them pop tarts and a juice box," the raven haired teen said. Aika passed them back while Ritsuko munched on one of her Nutragrain bars.

"Anyone else want anything?" Aika asked their friends.

"I'll take one of them pop tarts," Shiro who was drooling by Nnoitra said.

"I'll have a Nutragrain bar please," Kensei said. The girls nodded and passed the food back. Eventually everyone ended up with something to snack on and it was quiet for a little while. Kaya watched in mock horror as Shiro practically inhaled his pop tart.

"Oh yea, that's healthy," she mused while wrinkling her nose causing Kaien to poke it. "What was that for?" she asked.

"Sorry you looked too cute for me to resist," the black haired teen laughed.

"Fuck off!" Ritsuko yelled bringing everyone's attention back to them as Grimmjow tried to talk her into sharing her chocolate milk.

"Come on don't be so stingy!" Grimmjow retorted while trying to grab the bottle from the brunette.

"Grimmjow!" Kensei growled while standing up. "Leave her alone," he said once the bluenette turned to him.

"Che, whatever," Grimmjow sneered before turning to look out the window. Chad had switched seats with him since he was losing his mind sitting next to his chatty sister Nel.

Ichigo spared a glance at the bluenette sitting beside him. He had had a crush on Grimmjow since they were in middle school together. Ichigo wasn't really sure when it had happened but somewhere along the way through all their rivalry and fighting they formed a strange friendship. They still rivaled each other and fought whenever the occasion called for it but it was much more subdued then it had been back then.

Over the years Ichigo developed feelings for Grimmjow that weren't considered those of just friendship. However as much as he wanted the bluenette, Ichigo kept his feelings to himself. Grimmjow had made it clear many times whenever his sexuality was questioned that he was 100% straight. He knew that he should get over it and move on because the man of his dreams was never going to look at him that way but he just couldn't. He wasn't able to let go of the tiny flicker of hope that someday Grimmjow would look his way and notice him; that he would realize how much in love with him Ichigo was.

In fact most of Ichigo's closer friends knew about his crush on the bluenette. He hadn't told any of them. They had all figured it out on their own and promised to keep silent when Ichigo said that he didn't want Grimmjow to know because he knew that if the blue haired teen knew then their friendship would never be the same.

Ichigo sighed at the pouty look on Grimmjow's face before nudging the bluenette with his elbow.

"Huh?" Grimmjow said as he turned back to Ichigo who just handed him a bottle of strawberry milk that the carrot-top had taken out of his own carry on bag. Grimmjow raised a brow but said nothing as he accepted the drink. "Strawberry?" the bluenette snickered.

"Shut up!" Ichigo said as his face flushed a light pink.

"Aww what's a matter berry?" Grimmjow teased. "I think its cute." he said making Ichigo's blush darker as he huffed and turned away from the laughing Grimmjow.

"Jerk…" Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"Aww don't pick on Ichi-berry, Grimmjow!" Aika laughed as she looked over the back of the seat at the two.

"Ichi-berry huh?" Grimmjow laughed.

"Oi don't call me that!" Ichigo yelled at the bluenette.

"Yea only me and Ritsuko can call him that 'cause he's like our brother," Aika told him seriously.

"Che, fine," the blue haired teen sneered. Ritsuko stuck her tongue out at him in victory.

"Soooo fucking bored! Hey turn the radio on," Nnoitra called out to the front of the bus.

"Sorry, the radio doesn't get any reception here," the bus driver explained.

"Fuck!"

"Nnoitra! Do I have to put a limit on how many times you can say fuck on this trip?" Aizen asked warningly.

"No sir," Nnoitra conceded.

"Why don't we have Aika and Ritsuko sing a song for us?" Kisuke suggested from behind his paper fan. "They did such a good job entertaining at the car wash."

"Bastard…" they muttered in unison as the sound of agreement rang through the bus.

"Oh come on!" Nnoitra whined.

"Fine!" Ritsuko yelled annoyed before turning to Aika. "What song you wanna sing?"

"Hmm… Dance with the Devil? It's been stuck in my head all morning," Aika said thoughtfully. Ritsuko nodded.

"But Kaya's singing too!" Ritsuko demanded. The bluenette just laughed and nodded.

"_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead_," they sang out in a haunting melody. "_Close your eyes, so many days go by. Easy to find what's wrong. Harder to find what's right_." They sang as everyone listened to the girls in silence. Even Byakuya had removed his ear plugs. "_I believe in you. I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies, I won't stay long. In this world so wrong_," The students who were listening to their iPods were now taking their ear buds out and listening to the girls sing. "_Say goodbye,as we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye. As we dance with the devil tonight_." "_Trembling, crawling across my skin. Feeling your cold, dead eyes. Stealing the life of mine. I believe in you. I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies, I won't last long in this world so wrong_," Aika, Kaya, and Ritsuko sang out with passion in every word as they mesmerized the other teens and chaperones. "_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye as we dance with the devil tonight_." "_Hooooold ooooon_," Aika sang out. "_Hoooold oooooooooooooon_," Ritsuko sang. "_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye. As we dance with the devil tonight_," they sang in perfect unison once more. "_Hooooold ooooon_," Kaya soloed "_Hoooooold ooooooon_," Ritsuko sang out once more. "_Goodbye…_" they trailed off together. The bus was silent for a few moments before everyone broke out in applause.

"That was awesome!" Nel commented.

"How'd you guys learn to sing so well?" Rukia asked.

"Thanks," Aika said with a smile.

"We didn't learn, it just comes naturally I guess," Ritsuko told them.

"We just got mad skills Yo," Kaya said giving a sideways peace sign causing everyone to laugh at her gangster act.

"Die! You stupid heartless!" Aika shouted as she used Sora to battle the giant heartless on the screen of Nnoitra's Nintendo DS.

"Shit behind you!" the raven haired game owner yelled. Aika quickly maneuvered her character around to kill the smaller heartless that came to attack.

"Chill I got this!" she yelled, not caring that they were making a scene in the middle of JAL airport or that people were staring at them like they were crazy.

"Don't fucking tell me you got this! It's my game you're gonna fuck up if you die!" Nnoitra yelled.

"You're gonna mess her up!" Kaya warned from where she was sitting on Kaien's lap with his head rested on her shoulder.

"Such a drama king…" Aika said as she casually slaughtered the enemies on screen.

On the other side of the airport in the local coffee shop Ritsuko and Kensei were standing in line waiting to give their orders. It was finally their turn and the blonde man at the counter smiled at them.

"What can I get you?" he asked kindly.

"Go ahead, Rits," Kensei told Ritsuko as she looked up at the menu above the cashier and thought for a moment.

"Umm…I'll have the Café Misto. No…wait. What's in that?" she asked.

"Rich-brewed coffee and frothy steamed milk," the man replied.

"Eeww…no umm…maybe a White Hot Chocolate? What's in that?" asked Ritsuko while still continuing to look.

It's hot chocolate with white chocolate flavored sauce mixed in," the cashier said. Ritsuko simply shook her head. The man stared at her patiently while she looked over the menu board.

"The Iced Caffe Americano?" Ritsuko thought out loud. "What's that made with?"

"Coffee, water and ice." the man replied.

"Nope, not for me. Double chocolaty chip frappuccino?" she mused. Before she got a chance to ask what was in it, the man told her.

"Rich mocha-flavored sauce, chocolaty chips, milk and ice topped with sweetened whipped cream and a mocha drizzle," he stated.

"Hmm…I don't know, Kensei. What do you think?" the brunette asked.

"Just get something, Rits." Kensei sighed.

"Oh alright. I'll have a nonfat Venti cup of ice." Ritsuko said finally.

"Seriously?" the man asked incredulously.

"Yup," Ritsuko nodded while Kensei tried not to crack a smile. The man turned away and went to get what she asked for. He stopped when Ritsuko called out to him.

"Yes?" he asked turning back to her with a twitch.

"Is that sugar free?" Ritsuko asked. The man began to visibly twitch again as he walked back towards the two.

"Uh…Rits, I'll get the coffee. You go find Aika and the others." Kensei stated, trying to keep the man from possibly murdering his friend.

"Good idea," Ritsuko said as she turned to walk away.

As Ritsuko reached the waiting area where her friends were seated she could hear yelling over the bustling noises.

"You bitch! You got me killed!" came the yelling of what sounded like Nnoitra.

"I would have been fine if you weren't breathing down my back, you fucktard!" Aika yelled back while Kaya nodded in agreement. Ritsuko rolled her eyes and ran over to where they were. When she got there she could see Aika holding Nnoitra's DS over her head while Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were holding Nnoitra back. Ichigo was struggling to keep his hold on the small brunette who was struggling to get away and looking like she was going to rip Nnoitra's throat out. Kaien and Kaya were looking on in amusement.

"Give it back!" Nnoitra yelled causing the two holding him to tighten their grip.

"No! You said I could play it!" Aika retorted.

"If you didn't die!"

"It was your fault for being over dramatic!"

"Was not!"

"Oi! Shut up!" Ritsuko yelled as she started to develop a headache over the yelling. Both teens fell silent. "Aika just give it back, you two are making a huge scene."

"Fine…" Aika said with a pout and held out the DS for Nnoitra to take once Grimmjow and Ulquiorra released him.

"Oh come on Nnoi jus let 'er play," came the distorted voice of Shiro.

"It's my game Shirosaki," Nnoitra growled at the pale teen.

"Aww, how can you say no to that face?" Shiro asked in amusement. Taking one look at the girl's face had Nnoitra groaning.

"Whatever, just don't die again…" the overly tall teen said. Grimmjow's eyes widened in shock. He had never seen his best friend give in to anyone before, especially when it came to his video games. Ulquiorra was also surprised though he did his best not to show it.

With the fight over everyone was sitting around listening to Aika and Nnoitra cussing while Ritsuko popped some Advil for her headache. Kensei came over not long after with their drinks. Ritsuko took her's gratefully with a smile.

"Ok this is boring," Aika said after a few minutes. She looked around and noticed that the airport looked pretty dead. There were only a few other people besides their class.

"What do you suggest?" Shiro asked as he leaned over to the girl.

"Who brought the soccer ball?" Aika asked as she looked over the people who hadn't left to wander around the airport. It consisted of Ritsuko, Ichigo, Nnoitra, Shirosaki, Kensei, Toshiro, Renji, Rukia, Grimmjow, Kaya, Kaien, Gin and Rangiku. Ichigo raised his hand with his usual scowl firmly in place.

"What the hell berry? Why'd you bring a soccer ball on a class trip?" Grimmjow all but shouted. He hadn't thought Aika was serious in her question.

"For times like this obviously," Ichigo answered as he took the ball out of his carry on bag.

"Alright Ichi!" Ritsuko said happily.

"I'm not playing!" Kaya refused. "I could get hurt on a feather. Sports and I do not get along."

"That's for sure; remember that one time in gym class where you sprained your wrist because that kid ran into you? He was like a stick!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Oh yea but Uryu's go some speed on him," Kaya defended.

"That four eyed freak made you sprain your wrist?" Nnoitra asked in disbelief.

"Yup, it was actually pretty hilarious," Kaien confirmed.

"Ok so rules," Aika stated thoughtfully while she looked around. "We have to stay in the waiting area… and those trash cans over there," she said pointing to one side of the waiting area. "and those trash cans over there," she pointed to the other side, "will be our goals. Teams of five, and there's only fouls is someone starts bleeding…"

"You're sadistic! I like it!" Shiro said enthusiastically.

"You would," Kensei commented.

"Ok so who wants to be on Team Awesome?" Aika yelled. Immediately Ritsuko, Ichigo, Grimmjow and Nnoitra ran over to her. Shirosaki growled at the raven haired man. Kensei was annoyed as well but said nothing as he formed a team with Shirosaki, Rukia, Renji and Toshiro who was pressured into playing by his friend Rangiku and her boyfriend Gin. Rangiku, Gin, Kaya and Kaien settled for cheering the teams on rather then playing.

After a lot of yelling, arguing and near blood shed Nnoitra and Renji were designated as the goalies. Ichigo was the starter for Team Awesome while Toshiro was the starter for the other team that refused to come up with a name for themselves after Ritsuko had suggested "Team Loser". Ichigo stood in the center of the waiting area with Toshiro in front of him, Aika on his left and Ritsuko on his right. Grimmjow grudgingly agreed to be defense. On the other side was Shiro and Kensei on either side of Toshiro and Rukia on defense.

"Do we have someone to yell start?" Ichigo asked looking over to Rangiku and Gin who were on the side lines.

"I can just use this!" she said holding up a tiny whistle on a necklace.

"What the hell is that?" Grimmjow asked.

"Why, it's a rape whistle of course!" she said as if it were obvious.

"Why do you have that!" Toshiro yelled.

"I think every girl as well endowed as me should have one while visiting a foreign country," Rangiku reasoned. "I gave one to Orihime-chan and Nel-chan as well!" Ichigo just face palmed as Grimmjow sputtered at the fact that his sister had a rape whistle. Kaya, Aika and Ritsuko just giggled at it and gave her the ok to blow it when ready.

_*TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET*_

Once the whistle blew they were off. Ichigo got to the ball first and quickly passed it to Aika when Toshiro tried to intercept it. Aika ran down the "field" with Ritsuko and Ichigo on either side blocking for her. Just as he was about to be tripped by Shirosaki the brunette kicked the ball off to Ritsuko who stopped it with her foot before taking off with it. Just as she was almost to the goal Kensei jumped in front of her out of nowhere and tried to block but Ritsuko's natural reflexes kicked in and she kicked the ball between his legs while turning to go around him getting control of the ball once more before taking off. Toshiro ran beside her trying to get the ball but as he went to sweep her feet, she kicked it off to Ichigo who rounded on them and continued towards the goal. He faked to his right before dropping back and kicking the ball to Aika, who ran past Rukia and Shirosaki to make the first goal. After Aika high-fived each of her team mates they got ready to start again. This time Toshiro got to the ball first and skirted around Ichigo heading towards the goal. Ritsuko ran at him and slid, sweeping the ball away while Aika came up to take control. Aika stuck her tongue out at Shiro as he tried to block her. She rolled the ball up onto her foot, before kicking it into the air and kneeing it to Ichigo. He ran off as fast as he could towards the other's goal, with Toshiro right beside him. Ritsuko tried to catch up to him but Kensei blocked her way.

"Kensei, cargo door is open," she said. Kensei looked down quickly at his shorts while Ritsuko laughed and darted around him.

"Hey!" Kensei shouted as he quickly followed the brunette. Ichigo still had control of the ball while Toshiro tried to get it. Toshiro quickly stole the ball and turned to go back the other way. Aika ran hot on his heels to get it back and just as she went to steal it she felt hands grab her ass.

"What the hell?" she yelped, whirling around. Shirosaki was standing there looking a little red in the face while smirking at her.

"Was just tryin' ta grab your belt," he excused with a perverted smirk. Aika fisted her hair as a vein popped out on her forehead.

"My belt is up much higher then my ass!" she growled.

"Did say tryin… and you were movin' so it was an honest mistake," he continued perverted look still firmly in place. Without warning Aika threw a punch at the pale teen which he barely dodged out of reflex.

"Oi! Now ur' over reactin'" Shiro yelled.

"If you knew anything about me you'd know I'm not over reacting!" the brunette growled before turning on her heel and running off to get back into the game leaving a confused Shiro behind. As she rejoined the game Ritsuko was trying to help Ichigo get the ball back. While Aika had been distracted by Shirosaki, Toshiro stole the ball from Ichigo and passed it to Kensei, who was on his way towards Team Awesome's goal. Aika ran towards Kensei to take the ball when he feigned to the left turning around and scissor-kicking the ball into the goal.

"Hey no showing off, Army boy!" Ritsuko yelled.

"That wasn't showing off. That was mad skills," Kensei retorted with a grin. Shaking their heads, Ritsuko and Aika hurried back to the center with Ichigo to start again, as they were tied 1-1. Deciding to switch it up, Ichigo traded places with Grimmjow so he could play offense. Toshiro and Rukia switched places as well and waited for Rangiku to start them off once again. The whistle blew and Grimmjow ran forward, immediately taking control of the ball. He skirted around Rukia with Aika and Ritsuko running beside him, blocking Kensei and Shirosaki. Rukia ran behind him, catching up fast and slid along the ground, kicking the ball free.

Shirosaki took off with it towards the opposite side. Aika turned on a dime and ran after him, while Ritsuko and Grimmjow followed. Just as Aika kicked at the ball to take it, Shirosaki passed it to Kensei who was open. Before he could get too far, Grimmjow stole it back and he and Ritsuko ran back towards their opponent's goal while Aika blocked Shirosaki. Kensei kept pace with the brunette as they ran. As he went to intercept the ball, Ritsuko brought her hand up to brush her bangs out of her face, accidentally elbowing Kensei in the ribs. The military brat stopped dead in his tracks as he gasped for air, momentarily forgetting the game. Ritsuko dashed the last few feet to the goal and kicked the ball right past Renji, earning them a goal.

Rangiku blew the whistle again and announced the time was up, making Team Awesome the winners. Ritsuko and Grimmjow went back to their team mates and high-fived them. Aika and Ritsuko hugged each other while jumping up and down happily.

"We won! We won!" they shouted in unison while Ichigo, Grimmjow and Nnoitra looked on in amusement.

"What the hell was that Ritsuko! You cheated!" Kensei yelled angrily as he stomped over to the brunette.

"Ah ah ah," she said ticking her finger back and forth like she was talking to a small child. "Aika said no fouls unless someone was bleeding. You, Kensei, are clearly not bleeding." Kensei growled as he began to run towards her.

"Rits!" he yelled. Renji, who was watching the exchange, casually stuck his foot out as the silver haired boy ran past, tripping him. Kensei flew forward into Ritsuko, knocking her back onto the floor and landing on top of her. Everyone around them burst out laughing at them. Ritsuko stared up into his brown eyes dazed. Neither one moved as they continued to look at each other. Suddenly Kensei brought his head down the short distance to her mouth, capturing the brunette's lips with his own. After a moment, Kensei broke away and jumped to his feet, pulling Ritsuko up as well.

"Rits I… I…" he stammered, a red tint appearing across his nose. Ritsuko simply raised a brow at him as she made a fist. She threw a punch hitting him square in the chest, causing him to double over.

"Oomph!" he cried. Ritsuko shook her head and went to join Aika by Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"My, my, you kids aren't doing something that would get you into trouble are you?" Kisuke asked as he approached the group who quickly made to hide the soccer ball.

"Of course not, Urahara-sensei," they all said in unison. Kisuke looked at them suspiciously before snapping his fan shut.

"Good!" he said with a huge smile that creeped them all out. "It's time to get in line to board our flight. If anyone wants food before the flight get it now." They all nodded franticly before grabbing their stuff and heading to the long line of students.

* * *

**AN: Well i hope you liked it let me know what u think!**


	3. Airplanes

**Title: Trip of a Life Time Bleach Style!**

**By: Bloodytears87 and Thorny21**

**Pairings: GrimmIchi, UlquiHime, NnoiShin, RenRuki, GinRan, KenseiRits, KaienKaya, ShuheiRyuu, ShirosakiAika later ShuheiRyuuRen and ToshRukia**

**Warnings: AU, Language, educational (Gasp!), Sexual content, maybe violence? YAOI!**

**Summery: AU The Bleach cast are going on a senior class trip to the beautiful and romantic cities of Rome and Verona. But will they survive with only two of their four chaperones trying to keep them in line? Mainly GrimmIchi with various other pairings.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Airplanes**

Aika stared blankly into golden eyes that stared back mockingly. The small brunette looked back at her plane ticket to make sure she hadn't made a mistake. Fuck! She hadn't.

"Of all the people on this trip why do I have to be seated next to this pervert!" she practically yelled earning disapproving looks from some of the other passengers but she didn't care.

"Come on I ain't that bad," Shiro said looking affronted. Aika had to admit he looked cute with his face scrunched up like that, mentally shaking the stray thought away before turning to the people in front of her.

"Kensei, switch with me?" she asked the silver haired teen who was sitting next to Ritsuko.

"No way!" Kensei said shaking his head.

"Come one, Kensei! It won't kill you!" Ritsuko complained.

"No, this is my assigned seat so this is where I'm sitting!" he told her.

"I think Urahara-sensei did this on purpose," the brown and teal haired girl muttered. "Just keep your lips to yourself!" she added giving him a glare.

"Yea, yea."

"Kaya?" Aika pleaded.

"Are you on some form of crack?" the bluenette deadpanned. There was no way she was giving up her seat next to her boyfriend to sit with Shirosaki of all people.

"Ichi-berry?" she asked turning to the carrot-top sitting a little behind them. He pleaded with big honey brown eyes for her not to ask. He was sitting next to Grimmjow and she knew full well about his crush. She mentally sighed. "Never mind…" she said before stepping over Shiro, practically having to straddle his lap so she could get to her seat that was on the inside by the window. Just as she was almost over him Shiro pushed his hips up into her. She looked down at him with a glare that would have had a lesser man crying.

"What? Just adjustin' myself," he defended making an angry vein pop out in her forehead. Just as she brought her other foot over him she "accidentally" planted her knee firmly into his groin making the pale teen gasp for breath as he clutched his jewels.

"Sorry just trying to get to my seat…" she said innocently.

"So what do you think the odds of Aika and Ritsuko killing those two before the trip's over are?" Ichigo whispered to the bluenette next to him as he watched Aika knee Shirosaki in the crotch.

"I'd say it's 50-50," Grimmjow whispered back. "They'll either kill them or end up dating them."

"Maybe," Ichigo agreed.

"Shirosaki might have some competition though," Grimmjow informed the redhead. Ichigo felt his heart sink in his chest. Did Grimmjow like Aika too? "I think Nnoitra's got a soft spot for her," Grimmjow finished and Ichigo tried not to look too relieved.

"You think so?" Ichigo asked.

"Yea, I ain't ever see him give in to a girl's pouty face before," the bluenette explained.

"I think Kensei might have some competition as well," Ichigo informed. "Chad was staring at Ritsuko at the car wash." Grimmjow barked out a laugh at that before shaking his head. Ichigo chuckled himself before taking out his iPod and unwinding the ear buds. A tall woman with black hair came out to stand at the front of the aisle.

"Can I have your attention please?" she said into the microphone. It grew silent as all eyes turned to her. "Thank you. Welcome aboard Shinigami Airlines Flight 6972. I'm Sayuki and I'd just like to run down the safety procedures for you before we depart," she said.

She quickly went through the safety rules and what to do in case of an emergency. As she concluded, a light flashed above her head with an audible ding.

"Okay folks, that means the pilot is ready to take off. If you would please make sure your belongings are in the overhead compartment and your seatbelts are securely fastened. If anyone needs any help please let me know," she said as she hung up the mic. She started walking down the aisle helping anyone who needed it. After making sure everyone was all set she went back to the front once more. "We are now ready for take-off. Please enjoy your flight." Sayuki added before disappearing behind a blue curtain.

Soon the plane started taxiing to the runway and began to gain momentum. Getting a second check with the control tower they were cleared for take-off. With a blast of the jets the plane lifted off into the air, gaining altitude while hitting slight turbulence before leveling off and flying smoothly.

"So what do you wanna see most once we get there?" Grimmjow asked randomly trying to make conversation. The bluenette couldn't understand it. He wasn't a big talker but when Ichigo took out his iPod he felt the need to keep him from listening to music and ignoring him the whole plane ride.

Ichigo took a moment to think about it. Where did he want to go most? That was hard to say. There were so many interesting things to see in Rome.

"If I have to choose just one I'd have to say the Trevi Fountain," Ichigo said slowly.

"Huh? Why that?" Grimmjow asked with a brow raised.

"They say if you throw a coin in and make a wish that it will come true," the carrot-top told him. That perked Grimmjow's interest though he didn't show it. Instead he hid it making fun of the red head's choice.

"That's so girly!" he laughed making Ichigo turn the color of his name sake.

"Well what do you wanna see!" Ichigo demanded, embarrassed that he even told Grimmjow.

"The Coliseum," Grimmjow answered. "There's nothing better then seeing where nearly 2000 years of blood shed took place."

"How manly of you," Ichigo deadpanned earning a playful shove.

"Ritsuko! Aika! What do you two wanna see most?" Grimmjow asked the girls that were seated ahead of them. Aika and Ritsuko unbuckled and turned around in their seats.

"I wanna see the leaning tower of pizza!" Ritsuko said.

"Don't you mean Pisa?" Grimmjow asked.

"That's what I said," the brunette insisted.

"But you said-"

"Just let it go Grimm," Ichigo advised. "You won't win."

"I wanna see The Pantheon!" Kaya chirped as she popped up over her seat.

"I wanna go to The Coliseum too," Kaien told them.

"What I personally wanna see isn't in Rome," Aika told them. "It's in Verona. The House of Juliet."

"Isn't that the place they built in replica of her house from the play?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes," Aika replied. "I wanna write my own letter to Juliet."

"That's so sappy," Grimmjow sneered.

"I'm a girl! I'm allowed to be sappy. Romeo and Juliet is so romantic! Right Ichigo?" Ichigo nodded absentmindedly.

"What? You like Romeo and Juliet, berry?" the bluenette asked.

"Of course I do, Shakespeare is my favorite literature," Ichigo told him.

"Huh, wouldn't have taken you for a romantic," Grimmjow said.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Grimmjow," the carrot top told him. "I actually wanna go there really bad myself."

"Then why'd you say you wanted to see the Trevi Fountain most?"

"You asked what I wanted to see in Rome the most, not in Italy," Ichigo explained.

"Clever berry," Grimmjow muttered. Ichigo was about to retort before the plane started shaking throwing Aika and Ritsuko back in their seats.

The pigtails wearing brunette ended up landing in the lap of the pale, white haired teen next to her. Ritsuko hadn't faired much better as she landed face first in Kensei's lap. She sat up blushing bright crimson while the silver haired teen didn't know quite what to say or do.

Behind them Grimmjow was holding Ichigo steady in his seat making sure the teen didn't get shaken up too badly. Grimmjow didn't really know why he cared so much. His actions were more out of instinct then anything else.

"You alright strawberry?" the bluenette asked. Ichigo nodded. He could barely breathe with Grimmjow holding him so tightly, he could just forget talking right now.

"Ya ok?" Shiro asked Aika as he helped her right herself.

"Yea, that was unexpected," she mumbled.

"It sure was," Shiro muttered before mentally adding '_but not unpleasant._'

"I'm so sorry!" Ritsuko blurted out. "I didn't mean to land in your crotch!"

"Heh, it's ok really!" Kensei said hoping she wouldn't yell things like that when other people could hear them.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked in concern.

"No, no I'm fine," he assured.

"Are you sure? I think I hit you harder then I thought because its starting to swell up!" she all but shouted. Kensei turned even redder before excusing himself to the bathroom, missing the mischievous smirk on Ritsuko's face as he rushed off. The brunette looked back to Aika.

"Was it something I said?" she asked innocently causing Aika and Shiro to burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry folks but we are experiencing a little turbulence. The pilot will be gaining altitude to fly out of it shortly," Sayuki's voice spoke over the intercom. "Please stay in your seats."

"Poor Kensei already ran off to the bathroom…" Aika said sadly.

"Ya, now e' wont hav' time ta get the swellin' ta go down," Shiro laughed.

"Some how I think he'll manage," Kaya deadpanned.

After the turbulence settled down Ichigo put in his ear buds trying to calm down. They were playing a boring flight movie now and it was making everyone sleepy including himself. He wasn't sure if Grimmjow was being nice to him or trying to kill him in the most sadistic way he could find. He could still feel the tingling from where the bluenette had touched his bare skin. Soon Ichigo felt his eyes getting droopy as he fell asleep to the sounds of Linkin' Park.

Several hours later Ichigo woke up to see blue covering his vision. He blinked a few times trying to get his sight to come into focus. Once it did he realized the blue was in fact Grimmjow's hair. The orange haired teen's head was resting on the bluenette's shoulder. Slowly Ichigo sat up causing said bluenette to turn his way.

"Finally! My shoulders been numb for over three hours!" the teen complained.

"Sorry," Ichigo mumbled. "You could have just moved me."

"Naw, you looked dead tired," Grimmjow dismissed it. He had only been teasing anyway and while his shoulder was indeed numb he hadn't minded having Ichigo's head on his shoulder. Ichigo was rather touchy feely with all of his close friends so it wasn't anything the bluenette wasn't used to. Though he did notice that Ichigo wasn't as touchy with him as the red head was with his other friends. It was a little fact that bothered him. It made him feel that he wasn't as close to Ichigo as the others were. "Besides, at least you didn't drool." Grimmjow joked earning a blush from the strawberry teen.

Ahead of them Aika and Shiro were in a similar situation. Aika had her upper body resting in the pale teen's lap while her lower half was in her own seat, knees pulled up so that she could fully lay them in the seat and not on the floor. Shiro was half awake trying desperately not to get a hard on for fear of his jewels taking another blow.

"Kensei, ya awake?" Shiro asked to the seat in front of him.

"Yea, I'm in danger of getting kicked," Kensei mumbled but Shiro caught it and snickered.

Ritsuko was sleeping with her legs in Kensei's lap. Every once in a while she would have a muscle spasm in her sleep and came dangerously close to kicking Kensei in the face several times. Kensei raised a brow at her every time she would mumble in her sleep. He couldn't quite make out what she was saying though.

"No! Get away from me you jerk!" Ritsuko suddenly yelled as she kicked out with her foot. It connected with Kensei's jaw, jarring her awake. She sat up and looked around in confusion for a moment until she locked eyes on Kensei holding his jaw.

"What the hell was that about?" he growled as he looked at her. Ritsuko gasped when she saw a small trickle of blood escape his fingers.

"I'm so sorry, Kensei!" she cried while trying to pull his hand away. After she got him to move his hand she saw that her kick had split his lip a little.

"It's okay, Rits. I know you didn't mean to do it," Kensei said trying to calm the highly upset brunette. He could see the start of tears in her eyes and he didn't think he could handle it if she started to cry because of him. He was shocked when Ritsuko leaned in really close to his face.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Ritsuko asked. Kensei stared wide eyed at her stunned.

"I…I…uh…," Kensei stammered. Shiro, who had overheard her, looked just as shocked as Kensei.

"Lucky bastard…" he muttered after recovering from his shock. Shiro looked down when he felt a shifting in his lap.

"Who's a lucky bastard?" Aika mumbled sleepily. Shiro just pointed at the people in the seat in front of them. Aika sat up in time to see Ritsuko lean forward towards Kensei and lightly press her lips to his, making his eyes go wide before closing them. They popped open once more when Ritsuko pulled back and he felt her tongue run across his split lip, lapping up the blood. After a moment she sat back in her seat and looked at him.

"There….feel better?" she asked him. He stared before nodding dumbly.

"Uhuh," he breathed. Aika groaned from the seat behind them breaking them out of their own little world.

"I so did not want to see that upon waking up," she said dramatically earning a smack in the leg from Ritsuko who was leaning over the seat now. Shiro started to snicker.

"Hush! I don't wanna see you laying in Shirosaki's lap but I'm still seeing it," Ritsuko retorted.

"Yea yea, not my fault he's so soft and squishy like a teddy bear," Aika said without really thinking. Grimmjow turned to Ichigo next to him.

"Looks like the 50-50 is leaning more towards dating then killing," he told the strawberry teen who nodded in agreement.

"Ah shut it Grimm-kitty," Aika and Ritsuko snapped.

"Did you just call me Grimm-kitty?" the bluenette asked in disbelief.

"Would ya like some ice fur that burn?" Shirosaki laughed.

"Fuck you Shirosaki!" Grimmjow growled. The pale teen's eyes shone with amusement. He loved baiting Grimmjow every chance he got.

"It's nice of you to offer but I don't swing that way, sorry," Shiro told him, provoking the bluenette more.

"Asshole it wasn't an offer! I'm straight and if I wasn't I sure as hell wouldn't want to fuck your pale ass," Grimmjow growled.

"Does that mean there's a chance you'd fuck someone else's?" the white haired boy smirked at how easily Grimmjow took the bait.

"Listen here ya fucktard. I ain't inta guys. Not now not ever!" he all but yelled. Those words hurt Ichigo though he didn't let it show. He knew Grimmjow was straight but it always hurt when it was confirmed in front of him.

"Just let it go, Grimm," Ichigo said while shaking his head in amusement to cover up the pain he was feeling inside.

"I don't wanna," the bluenette whined.

'_So cute!_' Ichigo couldn't help but think.

"Just back the fuck off, Shiro," Aika whispered while elbowing him in the ribs.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" the white haired teen hissed.

"Can't you see you're doing more then just riling up Grimmjow?" she hissed back. Shiro was confused so he looked back at the two sitting behind him. It was hard to tell at first glance but he could see the hurt shining in the redhead's eyes. It was well hidden but it was definitely there.

"Does Ichigo?" he asked in a hushed whisper making sure the others couldn't hear.

"Yea…" Aika said shortly.

'_Well that's some new information_,' Shiro thought. '_I bet I can get on Aika's good side if I help get those two together. Now just how do I get blue to like Ichi?_'

"You're plotting something," Aika said as she looked up at him from her position on his lap that she had yet to give up.

"You've nothing' ta worry bout, s' not world domination," he assured before adding a foreboding "yet."

"Gah! Your both gonna have a plot to take over the world with the gummy bears, aren't ya?" Ritsuko asked as she looked over at them again.

"Shh it's a secret!" the two teens said simultaneously. Aika and Shiro looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Kensei, hold me I'm scared!" Ritsuko cried to the silver haired teen who looked just as scared. Kensei slowly put his arm around Ritsuko's shoulder before turning them around and sinking into their seats.

"That was scary…" Ritsuko whispered.

"I know… they're so much alike…" he whispered back. Aika and Shiro were laughing uncontrollably now.

"An wha' ur not?" Shiro laughed.

"Not even close!" Ritsuko retorted. Shiro was about to say something to that but was silenced by the flight attendant coming around with a cart of snacks.

"Nooooo I don't wanna move!" Aika cried dramatically when she saw it.

"Relax, ya don't have ta," Shirosaki assured.

"Would you dears like anything?" the woman asked with a cheery smile.

"I'll take some grapes please and a milk," Ritsuko told her. The woman nodded and handed her a bunch of grapes and carton of milk.

"I'll have a bag of chips," Kensei said. She handed him a bag of ruffled chips. "Thank you ma'am."

"You're welcome sweetie," she said smiling at him.

"I want a big chocolate chip cookie!" Aika said excitedly, "and some milk." The woman gave her a large cookie and a small carton of milk.

"I'll take the same thin' she's havin'," Shiro said. Once they all had their snacks they dug in silently.

"I want fooood!" Ichigo whined in frustration because it was out of character for him to whine but he couldn't help it.. Fuck he was hungry. Grimmjow had stolen his snack on the plane so he didn't even get to see what the strawberry and honey bun tasted like.

"Stop your bitching berry," Grimmjow said. "You sound like a woman."

"Well I wouldn't be bitching if some blue haired fat ass didn't eat my honey bun!" Ichigo retorted.

"Oi! Who you calling fat ass, you porker! I was just helping you watch your weight!" Grimmjow all but yelled.

"Fuck you! I don't need to watch my weight! I hardly weight anything as it is!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Oh come on you can't be that light," Grimmjow said in disbelief as he stalked up to the strawberry and lifted him up over his shoulder without warning. The bluenette was surprised at how light the teen really was and felt kind of bad that he had taken Ichigo's snack.

"Fuck, put me down," Ichigo demanded as his face turned at least five shades of red. Grimmjow just tightened his grip on the berry and walked over to a pizza place in the nearly deserted Russian airport. Ichigo wasn't going to lie to himself. He was a little disappointed when Grimmjow sat him down at a table and left to order some food.

It wasn't long before Grimmjow came back and sat a plate with two large slices of pepperoni pizza on it in front of the orange haired teen. Ichigo raised his brow at the bluenette.

"What never had someone buy you dinner before?" Grimmjow snapped in embarrassment. "Eat."

Ichigo just shook his head in amusement before digging into the huge slice of pizza. After he was sure that Ichigo liked the pizza Grimmjow tucked into his own slice. They ate in silence for a little while. Grimmjow who finished first left to throw away his plate and get them some drinks.

Aika and Ritsuko had decided to go explore the airport on their own. They were both hungry and were looking for something to eat that looked good.

"What the hell is Pryanicki?" asked Aika as she looked at one of the restaurant menus.

"How the hell should I know? If I can't pronounce it, it ain't going in my mouth," Ritsuko deadpanned. Aika looked at the menu for a moment longer before shrugging.

"I probably wouldn't like it anyway. Let's keep looking," she said as she walked away. Ritsuko shook her head at her friend and took off after her. They wandered around for a while before finding a small restaurant that served burgers.

"Ooo burgers! I know what I want!" Ritsuko cried.

"Smells good and looks edible at least," Aika added. They quickly went to stand in line and wait for their turn. It was finally their turn after ten minutes.

"What can I get you?" asked the blonde woman behind the counter.

"Ranch burger and fries with a chocolate milkshake," Ritsuko ordered. The blonde punched it in and Ritsuko paid for it, moving out of the way so Aika could order.

"What would you like?" the woman asked.

"Double cheeseburger with extra crispy tater tots and a chocolate shake," the brunette told her. The cashier rang up her order and Aika gave her the money before moving to stand next to Ritsuko. After ten minutes more, their food was ready and they went to sit down at one of the tables. Not able to wait any longer they dug into their food happily.

"So what was up with you flirting with Shiro?" Ritsuko asked in between bites. "I thought you had a thing for Nnoitra."

"Nnoi?" Aika asked in confusion. "We're just friends, he's gay actually."

"What? No way! He was totally flirting with you though," Ritsuko all but yelled.

"Yea well like Ichigo he doesn't want any of his friends to know. It's sad really, I think Ulquiorra might be the only straight one," Aika said before taking a bite of her burger.

"What about Grimmjow?" Ritsuko asked before taking a drink of her milkshake.

"Did you not see him pick up Ichigo earlier? He was practically ready to grab his ass! Not to mention he bought him dinner," Aika replied.

"Oh yea I saw it, I almost got a nose bleed," Ritsuko deadpanned. "So you and Nnoitra are just friends?"

"Pretty much," the pigtail wearing girl said as she popped a tater tot into her mouth. "So what about you kissing Kensei?" she asked changing the subject. Ritsuko's face turned red at that.

"That… that was just because I accidentally kicked him in the mouth in my sleep!" the brunette defended.

"Oh yea, you looked really sorry…" it was Aika's turn to deadpan.

"Shut up! You still didn't explain your flirting with Shirosaki," Ritsuko growled.

"Hmm… I don't really know. I guess I'm just a touchy, feely person," Aika dismissed.

"Riiight," Ritsuko said turning back to her food. Once they finished they brought their plates and cups over to the nearest trash can to dispose of.

"Ugh that was good but now I feel like I ate too much," Aika complained as she rubbed her belly.

"I hear ya," Ritsuko agreed. "We should go find our class, we should be getting out of here soon." Ritsuko and Aika headed away from the restaurant looking for any signs of the rest of their class. As they walked by a small shop, they stopped to look inside. They stiffened as they felt two bodies lay up against them, looking over their shoulders.

"_What are a couple of hotties like yourselves doing all alone in a place like this?" _one guy asked in English.

"_If you're lost, we can help you find what you're looking for_," another guy said, also in English. Letting out a growl, Aika and Ritsuko quickly turned around causing the two guys to stumble a little before catching themselves.

"_We don't need your damn help_," snapped Aika.

"_If you'll excuse us_," Ritsuko said as she pushed past them, Aika following close behind. As they walked away, they were stopped in their tracks when the two men grabbed them by the arms.

"_What the hell do you think your doing?" _Aika yelled as she rounded on them.

"_Let go of us this instant if you know what's good for you_," Ritsuko warned.

"_I think you need to escort us to dinner_," the first man said.

"_Don't try anything or it'll be worse for you_," the second man sneered. They began to drag the two girls away from the shop, all the while Aika and Ritsuko struggled to get away.

"_Get your fucking hands off of me!" _Aika screamed while she hit the first man on the arm.

"_Seriously! Find someone your own age! Like 30-35!" _Ritsuko yelled as she kicked the second man in the shin.

"_Ouch! Why you little…" _the second man yelped.

"_We're only 21!" _the first man protested.

"_Whatever! Let me go!" _Aika and Ritsuko yelled. Nearby, Nnoitra and Chad were heading back towards their class when they heard shouting.

"That sounds like Aika and Ritsuko," mused Nnoitra.

"Yeah," Chad said simply as they looked around.

"Over there!" Nnoitra yelled, pointing to the two struggling girls. Chad looked where he was pointing only to see Aika and Ritsuko being dragged off by two men. Nnoitra and Chad exchanged glances before taking off, racing towards them.

"_Oi! What do you fucktards think you're doing?_" Nnoitra yelled in English once they reached them.

"_Fuck off we saw them first_," one of the men dismissed as he tightened his grip on Aika who was stomping on his foot at that point.

"_You should really let them go_," Chad said in his usual drawled out voice.

"_Who fucking asked you?" _the man who was holding Ritsuko said as he turned around to face Chad. His words died in his throat as he looked up at the two men towering over him.

"_We could do this the easy way or the hard way," _Nnoitra informed with a wide sadistic grin. "_I personally prefer the hard way. I'm just itchin' for a fight,_" he added as he cracked his knuckles. The two men looked at each other before letting go of the two girls and stepping back.

"_Fuck this! It ain't worth it!" _the first man stated.

"_That's for sure_," the second man agreed before they both ran off away from Chad and Nnoitra. Ritsuko and Aika watched the two men run away.

"Are you okay?" asked Chad, gaining their attention. Ritsuko and Aika walked up to them. Ritsuko wrapped her arms around Chad's waist giving him a hug. The quiet man looked startled at first before looking down at the brunette. She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"My hero!" she said speaking Japanese again with a laugh. Aika rolled her eyes and looked at Nnoitra.

"I so could have taken them if they hadn't snuck up on us," she muttered. Nnoitra raised a brow at the girl.

"Sure ya coulda…" he trailed off with a laugh. Aika pouted and crossed her arms.

"I could too! Just for that, I think you need to give me a piggy back ride back to the others," she said. Nnoitra raised his other brow at her.

"What? Fuck that!" he protested. Aika batted her eyes and stuck her lips out as she pouted further. Nnoitra let out a groan after a moment before turning his back to her and kneeling down.

"Get on," he said with a sigh.

"Yay!" Aika yelped with a laugh as she climbed onto his back. Once she was settled, Nnoitra stood back up and looked at Chad.

"You coming?" he asked.

"Yeah," Chad replied. Ritsuko stepped back away from him and wrapped her arm around his waist. Chad gave her a funny look before slowly wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

They made it back to the others just in time for everyone to be getting in line once again. The four got in line behind the others. Neither Aika or Ritsuko noticed the two silver haired boy's watching them. Shiro was giving Nnoitra an intense glare while growling. Kensei had an angry scowl on his face as he watched Chad with his arm around Ritsuko.

"Alright kids, get in line," Kisuke said shoving the two from behind with a laugh making them grumble about their stupid sensei.

* * *

**AN: Italics are ppl talking in English. **


	4. Isn't any body going to claim me?

**Title: Trip of a Life Time Bleach Style!**

**By: Bloodytears87 and Thorny21**

**Pairings: GrimmIchi, UlquiHime, NnoiShin, RenRuki, GinRan, KenseiRits, KaienKaya, ShuheiRyuu, ShirosakiAika later ShuheiRyuuRen and ToshRukia**

**Warnings: AU, Language, educational (Gasp!), Sexual content, maybe violence? YAOI!**

**Summery: AU The Bleach cast are going on a senior class trip to the beautiful and romantic cities of Rome and Verona. But will they survive with only two of their four chaperones trying to keep them in line? Mainly GrimmIchi with various other pairings.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Isn't any body going to claim me?**

"I can't believe you did that!" Aika exclaimed as they walked away from customs.

"What? She asked if I had any firearms! Like I would have gotten through the security in Japan if I did!" Shiro defended.

"That doesn't make it ok to ask what she needed!" Aika argued back.

"He just wanted to get strip searched," Kensei laughed earning a glare from the pale teen.

"Naw he was hoping for a cavity search," Ichigo taunted as they reached the baggage claim area.

"Not my fault you don't know how to have fun," Shiro sneered.

"Is it just me or did he not deny wanting a cavity search?" Kaya asked with a raised brow.

"Fuck you!" the pale teen hissed turning his head away from them in a sneer. That's when he saw a certain bluenette coming their way and a devious plan formed in his mind. Turning back to Ichigo and the others he said. "Strawberry, I dare you to sit on the conveyer belt and yell "Is anyone gonna claim me." Ichigo's eye twitched at the nickname. "Unless yur scared that is."

"Fine!" Ichigo yelled before plopping down on the moving belts in between someone's luggage. He waited till he got a little distance away. "ISN'T ANYONE GOING TO CLAIM ME!" he shouted.

Without warning Grimmjow strutted over to him.

"Nani?" Ichigo asked uncertainly as he looked up at the bluenette. His eyes widened when Grimmjow said nothing but picked him up and threw him over his shoulder as if it was no big deal before reaching down and grabbing his and Ichigo's duffle bags and slinging them around his free shoulder. Aika, Kensei, Kaya, Kaien and Ritsuko all watched wide eyed. Shiro looked rather smug that his plan had worked.

"What just happened?" Ritsuko asked.

"I've no idea, but it's definitely good." Aika stated causing everyone to nod in agreement.

"Come on kiddies lets get to our tour bus!" Yuroichi called them over once they all collected their luggage. Ichigo was still thrown over Grimmjow's shoulder. The teens earned raised eyebrows from all four chaperones.

"Don't ask," Nnoitra instructed with a laugh.

"Uhuh, I'm gonna pretend I see nothing. Come on to the bus!" Kisuke said turning on his heel and leading the way out of Fiumicino Airport.

Waiting for them outside was a large tour bus. They all piled onto it quickly as they could. Finding a seat in the back Grimmjow plopped Ichigo down on a seat before getting into the same seat beside the strawberry teen.

"What was that about?" Ichigo hissed now that he was finally let down. It took all his self restraint not to get hard at the fact that Grimmjow was carrying him for the second time on this trip. He was vaguely wondering if it was going to become a habit.

"You wanted to be claimed," Grimmjow said with a shrug.

"Only because Shirosaki dared me to!" Ichigo defended.

"Sure sure," the bluenette dismissed making Ichigo's cheeks puff out cutely.

'_So kawaii!_' Grimmjow thought before mentally shaking his head. '_If I don't get myself in check I'm liable to end up jumping him._'

"That still doesn't tell me why you had to be the one to pick me up," Ichigo muttered before turning to the window to look at the sights as they made their way to the hotel. They were staying at The Inn by the Spanish Steps. They had booked way in advanced due to the hotel only having twenty four rooms. Their group alone would take up more then half the rooms.

"Because I wanted to," the bluenette whispered so low that Ichigo wasn't sure he even heard it. Sighing the strawberry teen continued to look out the window.

"What do you think our hotel room is going to look like?" Ritsuko asked Aika and Kaya excitedly.

"How do you even know you three are gonna be roomed together?" Renji asked from over the back of his seat.

"Urahara-sensei did the room arrangements," Kaya said like it was obvious.

"So?" Rukia asked confused.

"If he didn't put us together we'd beat him up," Aika said simply.

"Their kidding right?" Kensei asked Kisuke who was across the aisle from them.

"Afraid not, Muguruma-kun," Kisuke said from behind his fan. Kensei looked at Shirosaki wide eyed but said nothing.

"You three are vicious," Renji stated.

"We are not!" Ritsuko protested.

"We just have a little blood lust…" Aika deadpanned.

"I have a little," Ritsuko corrected. "You, Ai-chan, have a lot!"

"So mean!" Aika whined.

"But true," Kaya assured. They bickered back and forth before they arrived at their hotel. Once inside the hotel, Kisuke gained their attention.

"Alright settle down. Time to do the rooming assignments," he said as he snapped his paper fan shut. Byakuya stood next to the blonde man, waiting patiently while keeping an eye on the students. He was surprised when Kisuke turned to him.

"Byakuya-san would you be so kind as to read off the names while I hand out the keys?" Kisuke asked. Byakuya raised a brow at him but took the piece of paper he handed him.

"The first room is Ichigo and Grimmjow," he began to read off as Kisuke handed out the keys. "Second room is Kaya, Ritsuko and Aika, third room, Orihime and Tatsuki. The fourth room is Rukia and Nel, and fifth one is Nnoitra and Shinji." Kisuke continued to hand out the keys.

"Now the first five rooms are all on the right side of the hallway; the rest of you are on the left." Kisuke stated.

"Next three rooms are Kensei and Shirosaki, Gin and Toshiro and Renji, Ryuu and Shuhei," Byakuya read off. "Last three are Chad and Uryu, Luppi and Ulquiorra, and Rangiku and Hiyori."

"Thank you for your help, Byakuya-san," Kisuke said with a smirk as he handed out the last of the room keys. He turned back to the group who were starting to get restless.

"Now please remember we are in a hotel. Try to behave yourselves, okay?" he said. With a wave of his hand, all of the students headed out to find their rooms and get settled in.

"They're going to kill you once they find out there are no single beds, you know that right?" Yuroichi whispered to Kisuke as all the students dragged their luggage to their rooms.

"It was an honest mistake," Kisuke defended, once more taking out his fan and snapping it open.

"Sure it was Kisuke," Yuroichi laughed.

Aika, Kaya and Ritsuko walked down the hall till they reached the room with their number on it. Aika took the credit card looking key and ran it through the scanner unlocking their door. She tuned the knob and pushed it open revealing olive green and white pin striped walls and a polished hard wood floor. On one wall there was a black and multi colored striped couch with two large, silky, cream colored throw pillows. Opposite that was a long black desk and chair. Hanging over the desk was a large round, gold framed mirror. In the middle of the room was a queen size bed with three big pillows at the head and six smaller throw pillows at the foot. The comforter was olive green and the bed was surrounded by a pale peach see threw curtain. On the wall opposite it was a white 36 inch flat screen T.V. on the other side of the bed was a window covered by a dark green curtain.

"Wow, gotta give Hat and Clogs some props," Aika said as she walked in.

"Oh yea, I love this bed!" Ritsuko said dropping her bag and going to jump on the bed. Aika shook her head as she dropped her black and pink duffle bag on the couch followed by her panda back pack. Aika quickly joined Ritsuko on the bed, picking up a pillow and whacking the brunette with it.

"Oi! No fair!" Ritsuko yelped as she picked up her own pillow and hit Aika back.

"Don't leave me out!" Kaya laughed as she ran and jumped on the bed as well. The bluenette grabbed a pillow and whacked Aika with it before turning and getting Ritsuko as well. The pigtail wearing teen giggled as they traded blows back and forth until their stomachs growled.

"I'm hungry," Aika whined.

"Me too. Let's get changed into our pajamas and go look for food," Ritsuko agreed.

"Food sounds good," Kaya agreed.

They went to their bags, Aika stepping over Ritsuko's large green sea bag. It had belonged to her father when he was active in the military. Aika's was a black duffle bag with random drawings in pink fabric paint on it. Kaya walked over to her own white and black checker board bag. They took out their night clothes and stripped down so they could change. Ritsuko threw on her red spaghetti strap top that went down to her hips, with lace trim along the bottom before pulling on a pair of black lounge pants and white stockings. Aika pulled on a white tee shirt that went to just above hips before pulling on a flannel pair of pink plaid lounge pants and pink striped knee high socks. Kaya donned a pair of Corpse Bride lounge pants with a matching tank top.

"All ready?" asked Aika.

"Yup," Ritsuko replied as the three left the room in search of food.

Meanwhile Grimmjow and Ichigo were staring around their room and wondering if this was some kind of messed up joke. They looked at the number on their key card and on the door several times to make sure it was the right room completely disregarding the fact that the room wouldn't have opened if it wasn't.

The walls were white as was the carpet. There was a white flat screen T.V. on top of a white dresser. There was a small table with a chair at either end at the bottom of the bed. That wasn't the problem thought. The problem was the queen size bed in the middle of the room with pale blue sheets and white throw pillows and a huge floor to ceiling mirror behind it.

"There's only one bed," Grimmjow said.

"Why thank you captain obvious!" Ichigo growled.

"Why the fuck is there only one bed!" the bluenette demanded.

"Hell if I know! It's not like I booked the room!" the carrot-top defended before his eyes widened in realization.

"Kisuke…" they both said in unison.

"Look we're just gonna have to share," Ichigo reasoned. "If you don't want to I'm sure Aika and Ritsuko demanded that their room have a couch. If it does I'll just crash there." Ichigo said all at once trying to stop his heart from beating through his chest at the thought of sleeping in the same bed as Grimmjow.

"Relax Ichigo, we can share the bed. It's more then big enough for the both of us," Grimmjow assured against his better judgment. "Besides I'm sure our fearless leaders would be pissed if they found out you were sleeping in a room with three girls the whole trip, regardless of how much like sisters they are to you."

"Guess you're right," Ichigo agreed. "Damn I'm hungry."

"Me too," Grimmjow said as he threw his bag onto the floor and unzipped it before taking out a pair of blue lounge pants with white skulls and cross bones and a matching blue tee shirt with a large white skull and cross bones on the front. Grimmjow pulled off his tee-shirt and replaced it with his pajama one. Just as he went to unsnap his pants Ichigo gripped the shoulder strap of his duffle bag before darting into their bathroom. When the door slammed Grimmjow looked up to see Ichigo had gone. He had completely forgotten about the other teen while he was getting his clothes. Shrugging it off the bluenette finished changing into his pajamas.

In the bathroom Ichigo was fighting to calm his breath. Once he was calmed down a little he reached to unzip his bag with a shaky hand. Once that was done he pulled out a pale blue pair of gym shorts with darker blue stripes down the sides and a plain white wife beater. Stripping off his clothes he quickly put them on before heading back out to the main room. He walked into the bedroom just in time to hear a knock on the door. Dropping his bag Ichigo went to answer the door. Just as he was going to open it he could hear someone making a commotion in the hall.

Renji was not amused. The room he was sharing with Shuhei and Ryuu only had a single king sized bed! When he saw Kisuke he was going to kick the perverted teacher in the balls as hard as he could. He looked at his room mates who simply shrugged as if there wasn't a problem here.

"Do you not see a problem here?" Renji growled.

"Nope," Shuhei said with a shrug. "We're all boys here."

"Yea but you two wouldn't mind! Your dating!" the redhead yelled.

"So?" Ryuu deadpanned. "Not like were gonna rape you in your sleep Renji." With that Renji slammed their door open and ran out of the room yelling for Kisuke to get his coward ass out there.

Ichigo opened the door to see a stunned Kaya, Aika and Ritsuko looking at Renji who was screaming profanities at their perverted chaperon.

"Calm down moocher-san," Kisuke said waving his fan in a dismissing manner. "Due to the number of students everyone's room only has one bed I assure you."

"That doesn't make it better!" Renji spat.

"If your that uncomfortable with your sexuality you can sleep on the floor," Kisuke said with a smirk.

"I'm not uncomfortable with my sexuality!" Renji all but screamed.

"Good, then there should be no problem," Kisuke said while waving his fan and turning around with a devious smirk.

"Dude, Renji you just played right into his hand," Ichigo pointed out making the redhead curse before retreating to his room.

"Anyway," Aika said turning back to Ichigo and Grimmjow who was now in the door way wanting to see what was going on. "Wanna come with us to get some food?"

"Sure," Ichigo said before going back into the room and slipping on a pair of socks. Grimmjow did the same. Just as they went back out to the waiting girls Shiro and Kensei came out of their rooms. Shiro was wearing a pair of black lounge pants and a white tee shirt with a black skull and cross bones on it. Kensei had on a pair of plain black gym shorts and a gray muscle shirt.

"Hey you guys wanna get some food too?" Ritsuko called over to them.

"Yeah, that's where we were headed." Kensei confirmed. "Does anyone know if this place has a restaurant?"

"I'm not sure but there's 24 hour room service," Ritsuko told them.

"Let's head back to our room and call, we have more sitting room," Aika said as she led them back to her, Kaya and Ritsuko's room.

Ritsuko and Kaya ran into the room once more and jumped on the bed. Aika grabbed a hold of Ichigo's wrist and pulled him along with her and jumped on the bed as well. Aika being the super ninja she is, plopped onto the bed and bounced enough to fall off the other side just missing Ritsuko who dodge out of her way before landing with a thump. Thankfully she had already let go of Ichigo.

"Oh my god! Epic fail Ai-chan!" Ritsuko howled with laughter.

"Haha chicka you just got owned and you don't even know!" Kaya howled with laughter.

"I was just testing gravity! Yup it still works," Aika said as she popped back up and crawled back onto the bed slowly this time.

"A fail so epic it was almost a win," Shiro commented with a laugh.

"For real," Grimmjow agreed while he looked at the room service menu he found on the desk. "What's everyone hungry for?"

"What's on the menu?" Kensei asked looking over the bluenette's shoulder. "Just get a pepperoni pizza, that should be on there?" he said when he realized the menu was in Italian.

"Right," Grimmjow said while picking up the phone and dialing the number.

"Questo è il servizio in camera come posso aiutarla?" the person on the other side of the line answered.

"Ah shit," Grimmjow said not realizing they would speak Italian. "Umm… Yo no hablo italiano?"

"What the hell, Grimm? That's Spanish!" Ichigo exclaimed earning a groan from Grimmjow. The rest of them were snickering in the background while Kaya, Ritsuko and Aika were covering their mouths and doubling over in silent laughter.

"_Ah fuck! Do you speak English? I know that language_!" Grimmjow barked into the phone.

"_Yes sir, is there anything I can get you_?" the woman spoke in fluent English making the bluenette sigh in relief.

"_Thank god! I need an extra large pepperoni and extra cheese pizza up in room two," _Grimmjow said.

"_And who's tab will this be going on_?" she asked. Grimmjow thought for a moment before grinning like the devil.

"_Kisuke Urahara_," he answered.

"_Thank you sir, your food will be there shortly. Would you like anything to drink_?"

"_Yes, could you send up a bottle of Pepsi_?"

"_Certainly, have a good night sir,_" she said before hanging up the phone. Grimmjow did the same and the others burst out laughing.

Once everything calmed down Shiro picked up the T.V. remote and turned it on before flipping through the channels till he found an American music station. The song playing was Misery by Maroon 5. It was almost over however. Aika and Ritsuko started jumping and dancing on the bed to the song. The next song to come on was Teach Me How to Dougie by California Swag District. Kaya, Aika and Ritsuko started doing the Dougie while Ichigo, Kensei and Shiro watched.

"What the hell-" Shiro's words were cut short when he looked over to see Grimmjow doing the dance as well.

"Since when were you into American dancing?" Shirosaki asked.

"For a long time," Grimmjow said simply. "I've always liked American culture."

"Oh yea I could totally see Grimm in a wife beater some loose jeans and a fitted cap," Ritsuko said with a contemplative look.

"Mmmhmm!" Aika and Kaya nodded in agreement before the pigtail wearing brunette elbowed Ichigo who was mentally drooling over the image. Just as Shiro was about to say something, he was interrupted by knocking on the hotel door.

"_Room service_," the person called out in English. Grimmjow went and answered the door. After a little talking he came back in with a silver cart that held a pizza and a bottle of Pepsi.

"Foooood!" Ichigo said with a smile.

"Yea, yea, everyone might wanna get their slice before fatty over there eats it all," Grimmjow said with a smirk that was directed at Ichigo who was giving him his hardest death glare.

"Don't tell him that, You'll make the strawberry turn anorexic," Shiro scolded.

"As if," Ichigo said turning away from them with a huff.

"You know we're only missing one out of the three P's here," Ritsuko stated.

"Three P's?" Kensei asked confused.

"Pizza, Pepsi and porn," Aika and Kaya said in unison, making Shiro almost choke on his slice of pizza while Kensei, Grimmjow and Ichigo burst out laughing.

"We're in Italy, there's gotta be a channel for it," Grimmjow reasoned while picking up the remote and flipping the stations. When he found something that looked like porn he stopped only to realize it was yaoi porn. The bluenette made to change the channel but was stopped by the girls.

"No! Leave it!" they shouted in unison. Shrugging Grimmjow sat on the large bed next to Ichigo with his food. The carrot-top sat up to grab a slice of his own before settling back in next to the bluenette.

Kensei took his slice and sat behind Ritsuko so he could hide his face in her back away from the two men having sex on the flat screen. Shiro sat next to Aika with a wide grin on his face. He leaned in to whisper in the brunette's ear.

"Would you think it was hot if I let you watch some guy fuck me?" the pale teen whispered. He swore he heard one of Aika's brain cells burst at the mental image. The teen whipped her head around so fast he didn't have time to blink before he found her soft lips resting on his own. He didn't know if it was on purpose or accident but he wasn't complaining when she started to move her pink lips over his pale almost white ones. The sweet taste of caramel mixed with pizza assaulted his senses as he dipped his tongue into her slightly parted lips. Shiro brought his hand up and placed it on the back of Aika's neck gently pulling her farther into the kiss. Just as the pale teen ran his tongue along Aika's, coaxing her into joining the dance a loud cough brought them back to the real world. They broke apart to see Ritsuko smirking at them with her hand over her mouth as if blocking a real cough.

"Rits that is called crotch blocking and it ain't cool," Aika huffed making Grimmjow snort in laughter behind them.

"Someone's gotta crotch block for ya," Kaya reasoned with a laugh. Kensei leaned forward and nudged Ritsuko's back. She turned to look over her shoulder, eyebrow raised.

"Can we find a movie now?" Kensei pleaded.

"Might as well. It's over with anyway," Kaya pointed out. Kensei picked his head up, peeking around Ritsuko's back to look at the flat screen.

"What the hell ya wanna watch?" Grimmjow asked picking up the remote once more to channel surf. He flipped through the many channels until Ichigo shouted.

"Hey wait! Go back a minute!" the strawberry teen cried. Grimmjow slowly went back over the channels until Ichigo told him to stop.

"The Davinci Code?" Grimmjow said with a raised brow.

"What? I happen to like that movie!" Ichigo defended with a huff.

"It's a pretty good movie," Kensei added. Grimmjow simply shook his head as he set the remote down and grabbed another slice of pizza. Kensei and Shiro moved back to lean against the pillows on the headboard after getting their own slices.

Ritsuko and Aika each took a slice as well before sliding up to sit in between Shiro and Kensei's legs. After they finished their slices, they laid back against Kensei and Shiro's chests, settling in to watch the movie. Kensei and Shiro exchanged glances but said nothing as they turned their attention back to the movie. Grimmjow sat back a little on the bed as well so Ichigo would have more room to get comfortable. Kaya sat next to Aika happily munching her pizza. Soon the movie was over and they all slid off the bed. Aika and Ritsuko stood up and stretched, making their shirts ride up their stomachs a little, revealing the tanned flesh underneath. Shiro and Kensei's eyes were drawn to it before snapping out of it and helping to clean up the mess from their dinner. When they were done cleaning Aika and Ritsuko turned to shoo them from the room.

"Alright, it's really late and we need our beauty sleep," Ritsuko said letting out a yawn.

"Yeah, I don't care where you go but you can't stay here," Aika stated causing the four guys to laugh.

"For real," Kaya agreed with a yawn.

"Ok, we're going," Ichigo laughed as he moved to pull the two brunettes into a hug.

"Good night, Ichi-berry," Aika and Ritsuko said as he released them.

"Night Ichigo," Kaya said give Ichigo a quick hug before walking over to the bed and flopping onto it face first.

"Night, girls," Ichigo replied.

"Good night," Grimmjow, Kensei and Shirosaki said simply as they walked to the door.

"Night," Aika and Ritsuko told them. Grimmjow opened the door , allowing Shirosaki and Kensei to go out first as he waited for Ichigo, who soon followed. Ichigo waved at the two brunettes before Grimmjow pulled the door shut firmly.

Aika let out a yawn as she went back to the bed. Ritsuko was already pulling her lounge pants off so she could climb in bed. Aika tiredly did the same before crawling under the covers. Ritsuko shut the lights off and got in bed as well.

"Night, Ai-chan, Kaya-chan," she said as she turned over, facing away from Aika and Kaya who was on the end already asleep.

"Nighty night Rits, Kaya," Aika replied, closing her eyes. Soon they were both sound asleep.

Ichigo entered their room with a yawn, followed by Grimmjow. The bluenette wasted no time in getting under the covers and getting comfortable. Even thought the carrot-top was keeping his cool on the outside, on the inside his stomach was twisting itself into knots at the thought of sleeping next to his crush. Kisuke Urahara was an evil man there was no doubt about it. He had all he could do not to get hard during that porno Aika, Kaya and Ritsuko had demanded to watch. Those three were going to be the death of him. Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts by the bluenette that they were centered around.

"You coming to bed Ichi?" Grimmjow asked sleepily.

"Yeah," the carrot-top said as he made his way towards the bed and crawled under the covers.

"Night Grimm," Ichigo said through a yawn.

"Night berry," the bluenette replied before rolling back over and falling to sleep. Ichigo's last thought was that he hoped he didn't wake up with morning wood.

* * *

**AN: italics means someone speaking English.**

**I'm sure a lot of you know them but I'm adding them for the people who don't **

**Japanese**

**Nani- what**

**Kawaii- cute**

**Oi- hey**

**Yaoi- gay (if u didn't know then why are u here lol)**

**Italian**

**Questo è il servizio in camera come posso aiutarla? - This is room service how may I help you?**

**Spanish**

**Yo no hablo italiano - I don't speak italian**


	5. Make A Wish

**Title: Trip of a Life Time Bleach Style!**

**By: Bloodytears87 and Thorny21**

**Pairings: GrimmIchi, UlquiHime, NnoiShin, RenRuki, GinRan, KenseiRits, KaienKaya, ShuheiRyuu, ShirosakiAika later ShuheiRyuuRen and ToshRukia**

**Warnings: AU, Language, educational (Gasp!), Sexual content, maybe violence? YAOI!**

**Summery: AU The Bleach cast are going on a senior class trip to the beautiful and romantic cities of Rome and Verona. But will they survive with only two of their four chaperones trying to keep them in line? Mainly GrimmIchi with various other pairings.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Make a Wish**

Ichigo woke up warm and comfortable, snuggled deep into the large comforter. The suns rays peaked threw the curtains, assaulting his closes eyes and causing to burrow deeper into his pillow. Just as he was drifting off again a thought hit him hard.

'_Since when do pillows breath and pull you to them?_' he mentally panicked. Lifting his head cautiously the strawberry teen was meet with Grimmjow's sleeping face. Ichigo quickly assessed the situation. The bluenette's arms were wrapped around him like a vice grip, Ichigo was half way on top of him and their legs were tangled and Ichigo could feel his eyes rolling as his morning problem rubbed against Grimmjow's. With the situation assessed the carrot-top weighted his options. He could try to escape without waking Grimmjow which he figured he would have to be Chuck Norris to accomplish or he could try to wake the bluenette. He figured option two might be more awkward then it was worth.

Moving ever so slowly Ichigo tried to slowly and stealthily wiggle out Grimmjow's grip. The carrot-top soon realized that he was indeed NOT Chuck Norris when the bluenette's eyes snapped wide open at the sudden movement. Grimmjow stared at him and blinked a few times before exploding.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Grimmjow roared.

"You're the one holding on to me like I'm a teddy bear," Ichigo defended. "Which reminds me, will you let me go! I gotta piss!"

"Huh?" Grimmjow asked with a sleepy, confused look on his face before realizing that he was still holding on to the strawberry teen. The bluenette quickly released Ichigo who darted off the bed and into the bathroom. Sighing Grimmjow ran his hair threw his blue locked. He hadn't really wanted to let go of the teen. A knocking on the door bought him out of his musing.

"Yea?" the bluenette called out.

"We're meeting in the lobby in 10 minutes, if you aren't there you will be left behind," came the cool voice of Aizen. Grimmjow really hated that man. His better then thou attitude never ceased to piss the blue haired teen off. It was like the man thought he was a god or something.

"We'll be there in a few!" the bluenette called as he got out of bed and grabbed his duffle bag to find clothes. He heard Aizen move on to bitch at the next group to get a move on.

"Ichigo! We got ten minutes to get to the lobby let me in there so I can get ready too!" he said as he pulled out a pair of loss fitting jeans, a black wife beater with a white short sleeved button up shirt, a pair of white socks and black boxers.

"Ugh! The doors unlocked!" Ichigo called. He was already getting out of the shower so he left it running for the bluenette. Grimmjow came threw the door clothes in hand. He only paused for a moment when he saw Ichigo standing there naked save for a white towel that was wrapped around his waist. "I left the shower on for you."

"Thanks," Grimmjow said snapping out of his daze. Ichigo exited the bathroom as Grimmjow sat his clothes on the counter top.

In the bed room Ichigo grabbed his duffle bag and rummaged around for clothes. He pulled out a pair of purple boxers and slipped them on before dropping his towel. Those were followed by a pair of stone wash skinny jeans. He looped a silver studded belt threw the waist before pulling on a dark purple shirt with a picture of the Cheshire cat's head with they words "As you can see I'm not all here" printed underneath. He quickly slipped on a pair of white socks followed by dark purple chucks that completed the look.

"You almost finished Grimm?" Ichigo called out.

"I'll be a few minutes just head down to the lobby and stall them till I get there," the bluenette called back.

"Right…" Ichigo deadpanned before heading out of the room.

When Ichigo entered the lobby Aika, Ritsuko along with everyone else save for Grimmjow, Shirosaki and Kensei were already there. Ichigo walked up to the two brunettes and the bluenette who were munching on last nights cold pizza tiredly.

"How long have you guys been up?" the strawberry teen asked.

"Bout half an hour," Aika told him with her mouth full.

"Wanted to get up before that creepy bastard came knocking on our door," Ritsuko added.

"Aizen?" Ichigo asked.

"No, Shinji!" Kaya said sarcastically. "Of course Aizen! Who else is a sleep Nazi around here!"

"I heard that Ms. Tanaka!" Aizen scowled.

"She wasn't exactly saying it under her breath," Ritsuko deadpanned.

"Now, now no fighting first thing in the morning," Kisuke said before things got out of hand.

"Alright times up let's get going!" Byakuya called over the noisy teenagers.

"Are we taking the bus?" Renji asked.

"No Mr. Abarai, the Trevi Fountain where we are going is with in walking distance of this Inn," Aizen answered for the black haired history teacher.

"Shit! I was suppose to stall for Grimmjow," Ichigo cursed.

"Got ya covered," Aika said waving her hand as if brushing his worry off. "Yo Byakushi! Can't leave yet I'm still eating!" An annoyed tick made it self known on the stoic man's forehead.

"And who's fault is that?" the black haired teacher restored.

"Kisuke's of course!" Aika told him.

"Yeah, he didn't feed us dinner last night so we had to fen for ourselves causing us to stay up really late," Ritsuko explained.

"Yeah, all alone with out a sweater… WITH OUT LOVE IN THE STICHES!" Kaya cried.

"I want a sweater with love in the stitches!" the three girls cried.

"What! You can't blame me!" Kisuke said defensively.

"I can rationalize anything," Ritsuko retorted crossing her arms in front of her chest. Just then Grimmjow, Shiro and Kensei all came running into the lobby.

"Told ya we had this covered," Aika said to Ichigo who was staring at her like she had grown an extra head.

"Phew, just in time," Grimmjow panted as he walked up to Ichigo. The bluenette had obviously ran the whole way to the lobby.

Shiro and Kensei stared wide eyed at the two brunettes, mentally drooling. The boys had half a mind to reach up and check their mouths but thought better of it. Ritsuko was wearing a red baby doll tee shirt with a black heart on the top left breast and a pair of short denim shorts with a brown belt with a heart shaped buckle. On her feet were a pair of red and white converse sneakers. Aika had on a teal baby doll tee shirt with a little grey robot on the front and a short cut-off light denim skirt that was frayed at the bottom overtop a pair of black capris and black low-top converse on her feet. Shiro and Kensei couldn't help thinking how sexy they looked.

"Now that everyone is here, can we get a move on?" Byakuya said icily.

"Yeah, yeah don't git chur panties in a twist," Shiro laughed. Byakuya shot him a Kuchiki death glare before turning on his heels and walking out the hotel door.

"I can't believe you just said that," Ichigo panicked.

"Chill out, strawberry. I was jus' messin' with 'im," Shiro stated as they walked out to the buses.

"He must be in a good mood today," Kensei observed.

"Why ya say that?" Shiro asked.

"Your still alive," the military brat deadpanned.

"Man there's a lot of dead panning going on," Ritsuko observed.

"At lest we didn't kick them," Aika reasoned.

"Yea that would make us violent," Kaya agreed. They walked out of the inn with the four guys looking at them like they had mental problems.

"Where's Kaien?" Ritsuko asked.

"He's sitting outside getting some air while we waited for everyone to get a move on," the blue haired girl answered as they walked out the door and spotted the raven boy waiting for them.

They walked to the Trevi Fountain from the Inn, having causal conversation along the way.

"Who's gonna toss a coin into the Fountain?" asked Aika hyperactively.

"I know I'm going to!" Ichigo said excitedly.

"I might give the shit a try," Grimmjow said.

"Oh yea I got my coin right here!" Kaya said holding up her coin to show them. Kaien smiled and ruffled his girlfriends hair in affection.

"What about you two?" Aika asked the silent Shiro and Kensei who were walking a little ways behind them.

"Probably," Kensei replied thoughtfully.

"Might's well. That's what it's there for, right?" Shiro said like it was obvious. Kensei looked over at the silent brunette and teal haired girl walking next to Aika.

"You gonna throw a coin, Rits?" he asked from behind her.

"Hmm….maybe," Ritsuko said flirtatiously, as she continued to walk.

"This place kinda reminds me of home," Aika said as she looked around.

"It does, doesn't it?" Ritsuko agreed as they walked all the people running around.

"What? Don't tell my your getting fucking home sick already?" Grimmjow asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, like missin' ur mommy and daddy?" Shiro sneered playfully. Ritsuko turned around and shot him a glare but kept walking.

"My mom left us when I was young and my dad's always too busy for me. Can't miss what ain't there, right?" the brunette stated before turning back around and walking ahead of them. Aika shook her head and ran to catch up to her best friend.

"Was it somethin' I said?" Shiro said stupidly. Ichigo wasted no time in whacking the pale teen upside the head.

"You bet you did you stupid fucktard!" Kaya growled before running after her friends followed by Kaien who shot Shirosaki a glare.

"It's not my place to say but Aika and Rits don't have the best family life, it's better if you just never mention it again," the strawberry teen advised sternly.

"Berry's scary when he's angry," Shirosaki whispered to Kensei earning himself a another smack. "And abusive." growling Ichigo left the three behind to catch up with his unbiological sisters.

It didn't take them long to make it to the Trevi Fountain. Kaya, Aika and Ritsuko were still refusing to talk to Shirosaki as Byakuya gave them some history on the huge fountain before them.

"The Trevi fountain is at the ending part of the Aqua Virgo, an aqueduct constructed in 19 BC," Byakuya explained. "It brings water all the way from the Salone Springs which is approximately 20km from Rome and supplies the fountains in the historic center of Rome with water."

"Some pretty fancy shit for being built all the way back then," Grimmjow commented looking over the fountain.

"The central figure of the fountain, in front of a large niche, is Neptune, god of the sea. He is riding a chariot in the shape of a shell, pulled by two sea horses," the history teacher said pointing to the figure and ignoring Grimmjow's comment.

"I think you just got ignored," Ichigo whispered to the bluenette who scowled at him.

"Each sea horse is guided by a Triton. One of the horses is calm and obedient, the other one restive. They symbolize the fluctuating moods of the sea. On the left hand side of Neptune is a statue representing Abundance, the statue The crowded squareon the right represents Salubrity," Byakuya said pointing to each horse in turn. "Above the sculptures are bas-reliefs, one of them shows Agrippa, the general who built the aqueduct that carries water to the fountain."

"Mr. Kuchiki what's Salubrity?" Renji asked.

"Salubrity, Mr. Abarai in terms you will understand it means favorable to health or well-being," the history teacher explained. Grimmjow let out a snort of laughter while Ichigo snickered behind his hand along with Shirosaki and Kensei. Kaya, Aika and Ritsuko however were openly pointing and laughing at the red head.

"The water at the bottom of the fountain represents the sea. Legend has it you will return to Rome if you throw a coin into the water. You should toss it over your shoulder with your back to the fountain," Byakuya finished his little history lesson. Ichigo couldn't shake the feeling that he should have taken notes, maybe it was just the way the history teacher talked that demanded you give you full attention or fail.

"Did you just get the sense that we're gonna be quizzed on that?" Aika asked.

"Yeah…" the others said in a daze.

"Ok so who wants to toss a coin and make a wish?" Kisuke said excitedly. The buzz of agreement rang threw the group as they rummaged around for pocket change.

"Screw coins I'm gonna throw in a fucking dollar!" Grimmjow stated. "More money the more likely it comes true right?"

"Umm I don't think it works that way Grimm…" Ritsuko deadpanned.

"Why the fuck not?" the bluenette demanded.

"It just doesn't!" Aika yelled back.

"Whatever," Grimmjow huffed making Ichigo laugh. Ichigo, Aika and Ritsuko stood side by side with their back to the fountain once most of their class had cleared out.

"Here goes nothing," Ichigo said taking a deep breath. "On the count of three."

"One," Aika said.

"Two," Ritsuko continued.

"Three," Ichigo finished as they tossed their coins and realsed them into the fountain along with their wishes.

'_I wish I could be honest with Grimmjow about my sexuality and how I feel about him,_' the strawberry teen thought.

'_I wish someone would understand and want to help take the pain away_,' Ritsuko wished silently.

'_I want a guy who is interested in more then just my body but also my personality_,' Aika wished.

"Here's to hoping," Ichigo said as they walked away from the fountain. Grimmjow raised a brow at their expressions but said nothing as he walked up to the fountain and turned his back to the fountain and tossed his coin.

'_I wish I could find the courage to tell Ichigo that I want to be with him_,' the bluenette wished silently almost gagging at his own sappy thoughts. Last up was Kensei and Shiro who stood side by side and tossed their coins in at the same time.

'_I wish that Ritsuko would open up to me and tell me what's she hiding_,' Kensei thought.

'_I wish I could find a way into Aika's heart_,' Shiro wished.

"Well now that that's done with you children are free to wander around for a few hours," Yuroichi informed the group.

"Remember...there should always be a special meeting place on a field trip in case anyone gets lost.…" Kisuke added. "I trust all of you will have your cell phones on? Stay with a buddy and we'll meet back here in about 4 hours. Once we've regrouped we'll go out to lunch."

The six teens along with Hiyori, Chad, Kaien, Toshiro, Shinji, Nnoitra, Rukia and Renji formed a group and took off to the shopping district. They walked around just window shopping and watching people walk by for a while. Shiro, tired of being ignored jogged up to Aika, Ichigo and Ritsuko who were towards the front of their group.

"Look Ritsuko, I'm sorry. What I said was insensitive and I didn't realize you would take it so personally so please stop ignorin' me already," the pale teen pleaded.

"It's fine Shiro, I'm already over it," Ritsuko assured.

"Then why ya been ignorin' me!" the teen demanded.

"I was for a while but after that you weren't talking to us either," Ritsuko pointed out.

"Well what the hell!" Shiro fumed.

"Oh that smelled heavenly!" Aika exclaimed as the smell of pastries filled her nose.

"Wow talk about a subject change," Kensei commented.

"It happens a lot," Kaya assured the silver haired teen.

"Yea, I think it's coming from over there," Ritsuko said pointing to a shop that had a sign that read "Pasticceria D'Angelo's" on it.

"Let's go check it out!" Aika said excitedly, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet before grabbing Kaya and Ritsuko's hands and running to the shop while the other two girls laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Alright, alright," Ichigo agreed as they all headed over to the small pastry shop behind the girls. The door let out a small chime as the bell above it was hit, alerting the owner people are entering the shop. As they came up to the counter a tall man with short brown hair and dark grey eyes greeted them.

"Ciao, posso aiutarti a trovare qualcosa?" the clerk said with a smile.

"Who the fuck speaks Italian here?" Grimmjow demanded looking at the group behind him. Kaien moved to the front to stand by the bluenette.

"That would be me," he replied. He turned to the clerk before speaking. "Un attimo, per favore." The clerk simply nodded as the raven haired teen turned back to the group. "What does everyone want?" Everyone quickly gave him their orders, with him translating as they went.

Soon everyone had their food. Chad, Rukia, Ritsuko and Renji ordered canoli's while Grimmjow had forced Kaien to order strawberry cheesecake for Ichigo much to the carrot-tops annoyance. Aika, Hiyori, Shinji and Nnoitra had all ordered chocolate cheesecake. Aika was already munching on hers unwilling to wait. Kensei, Shiro and Toshiro ordered fudge brownies after a small argument on Shiro's apart about wanting to know if they had special brownies. Aika had ordered Kaien to get Grimmjow a slice of blueberry pie claming that it matched his hair color. Kaien himself had ordered a lemon fruit square and Kaya also got one as well. .

"Buona giornata!" the clerk called.

"Arrivederci," Kaien called back as he headed to the door with the others. With their treats in hand they paid before heading out of the pastry shop to continue looking around the shopping district. Walking around contently eating their sweets and browsing the windows of the various shops.

"Oh! We have to go in here! They have the latest chappy the rabbit apparel," Rukia exclaimed, pointing at the shop franticly. Ritsuko raised her eye brow at that.

"I refuse," Ritsuko said seriously.

"Awe come on!" the bunny enthusiast pleaded.

"I'd rather die!"

"Fine, Renji and Toshiro will come with me then," Rukia said in defeat. With that the protesting redhead was dragged into the chappy store followed by a grumpy Toshiro.

"We're off too," Shinji said as he, Hiyori and Nnoitra pulled away from the group.

"Alright see ya later Shinji," Ritsuko said.

"Later Nnoi," Aika called out as they headed off to find a place to shop. They walked around for about half an hour before a designer clothing shop called Gucci caught their attention.

"Lets check out this place, Ai," Ritsuko said latching onto the girl. Ichigo looked over at the shop Ritsuko was currently dragging the brunette into.

"Are you serious? That place is expensive!" he shouted while waving his arms franticly.

"Oh come on Ichi-berry, it's just browsing we might not even buy anything," Aika assured.

"We better go with them, else they might get banned from the place," Kaya said following the girls inside.

"Right behind ya!" Kaien called after them.

"That jack wagon just wants to try on clothes too I bet," Grimmjow sneered but followed behind just the same.

"I heard that," Kaien said from in front of them.

"You were suppose to," the bluenette retorted.

Inside the shop Ichigo and the other boys save for Kaien who was indeed trying on clothes, were sitting outside of the dressing rooms waiting for the three who insisted on showing them every outfit they tried on. It went by rather boringly until Ritsuko walked out in a pair of knee high silver stiletto boots.

"Don't you think it would hurt if you stepped on someone's balls with these?" Ritsuko asked the male population. Ichigo along with the others groaned and grabbed on to their privates in protection.

"Oh yea! That would hurt," Aika said from inside her still closed dressing room.

"How do you know what I even have on?" the brown and teal haired girl asked turning to the door she knew Aika was behind.

"Magic…" Aika answered.

"Riiight…" Ritsuko deadpanned. Just then Aika came out of the dressing room in a pair of black bondage boots with a large zipper and silver studs around the ankle. She walked right over to Ichigo and lifted her foot onto the chair next to him.

"Lick my boots slave," she said in a seductive voice causing the teens face to turn 3 shades of red before he started sputtering. Kaya fell over in her dressing room laughing even thought she couldn't see what Aika had done.

"That was so my line Ai-chan!" the bluenette girl laughed.

"Sorry Kaya!" Aika laughed.

"It's all good I thought it was hilarious," Kaya assured before coming out of the dressing room, in her red t-shirt and black skinny jeans once more.

"I'll be you're slave," Shiro volunteered.

"As exciting as that sounds Shirosaki," Kaien said as he came out of the dressing room. "We need to get back to the meeting place before lunch time."

"Kill joy," Shiro muttered.

"Pansy," Kensei added.

Everyone meet back up at the Trevi fountain at one. Ritsuko, Kaya and Aika ended up buying swim suites at a shop that wasn't too expensive on the way back. A few of the others were also carrying bags from various stores. Ichigo listened as Urahara-sensei and the others explained where they would be going for lunch. The place was called Al Giubileo, a restaurant and pizzeria.

They walked to the restaurant and ordered their food and ate it their before returning to the hotel where they were given the rest of the day to relax and check out the hotel activities.

Ichigo was laying on the bed he shared with Grimmjow reading a Shonen Jump manga that he had brought with him while the bluenette was in the bathroom. Just as Ichigo was turning the page, Grimmjow came out and flopped down on the bed beside him causing the carrot-top to bounce a little.

"So whatca reading?" the bluenette asked as he looked over at the manga.

"Just some manga called Naruto, it's about ninja." Ichigo answered not looking up from his book.

"Naruto huh?" the blue haired teen said before getting up. "Looks lame."

"It dose if you haven't read it from the beginning," Ichigo allowed. "Where you going?" the strawberry teen asked as Grimmjow headed to the door.

"To find something to do, you coming?" the bluenette asked.

"Uh, sure," Ichigo said, closing his book and getting up to fallow Grimmjow out. Just as they were walking out of the room Aika and Ritsuko stopped in front of them.

"Hey were gonna go check out the pool you guys wanna come?" Ritsuko asked.

"It's gonna be uber fun!" Aika and Kaya added.

"Did they just say uber?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo with a raised brow.

"Yeah," the strawberry teen said simply before turning back to the girls. "Sure sounds like fun. Give us a minute to get changed."

"Alright we gotta get changed too!" Aika said before grabbing Ritsuko and Kaya before bouncing back to their room.

Back in their hotel room the girls took out the shopping bags from earlier that morning and headed into the bathroom with their newly purchased bathing suits.

Quickly stripping down Aika pulled on a pair of pink bikini bottoms with tiny white skull and crossbones on them.

"Help me tighten this," the pigtail wearing brunette asked Ritsuko, referring to the loose ties on either side of the bikini bottoms.

"Yea just a sec," the teen answered while pulling on a dark purple halter top that tied around her neck and stopped just below her breasts. When he finished she turned to Aika and tightened the ties for her. When they were satisfied that they wouldn't be falling off anytime soon Ritsuko pulled out a pair of dark purple boy shorts that made up to the bottoms of her bikini. On the back was a pair of black dice with bright blue dots. Kaya put on a black strapless bikini top with purple trim and a purple heart on the left side and a par of matching black boy shorts with a purple waist band and heart on the right leg. When she was ready she turned to Aika and helped her tie the matching bikini top around her back and neck.

"There, I think we look pretty damn good!" Ritsuko said happily while Aika nodded in agreement. Aika grabbed a black zip up, short sleeve hood that had a black skull with cat ears and red markings on it, on the back. She stuffed their card key into the packet but left it unzipped. Ritsuko pulled on a similar silver colored one before she slipped on a pair of silver flip flops while Aika slipped on a pair white ones that they had gotten while shopping. Kaya just tossed on a black t-shirt and black flip flops. With that they headed out of the room with three towels, to be met by Kaien, Ichigo and Grimmjow who were wearing the same swim trunks they had at the car wash.

"Ready?" Ichigo asked looking the girls over.

"Yup all set!" they said in unison. Shutting their hotel room door they headed to the pool. The group remained unaware of Shirosaki and Kensei who were staring after them. After exchanging a look the teens darted to their room to find swimming trunks.

Once they arrived at the pool Aika and Ritsuko took their jackets off, laying them on a set of lounge chairs before kicking off their shoes. Kaya pulled of her shirt and picked her sandals off as well. With a smirk on their faces and a backwards glance at Ichigo and Grimmjow, they ran towards the pool ledge and jumped.

"Cannonball!" they cried before they hit the water, splashing the strawberry and bluenette. They broke the surface of the water a moment later, only to see a thoroughly soaked Ichigo and Grimmjow glaring at them. Kaien who had been standing off to the side was laughing historically as he laying down on one of the lounge chairs opting to catch some sun rather then swimming.

"You're gonna fucking get it now!" Grimmjow yelled. "Come on let's get them!" he said to Ichigo.

"Your on your own," Ichigo told him with a laugh.

"You think so strawberry," the bluenette said before wasting no time in picking Ichigo up and tossing him in the pool and cannon balling in after him when the strawberry teen broke the surface, cursing up a storm. Aika and Ritsuko screamed threw their laughter and swan away from where Grimmjow jumped in. When he resurfaced the bluenette swam after them fallowed by Ichigo. When they caught up Grimmjow grabbed Ritsuko and picked her up before throwing her into the water again. Ichigo did the same to Aika who was laughing her head off.

"Well that looks like fun," Kensei commented from the edge of the pool. Shirosaki was standing next to him nodding in agreement.

"Why don't you come join us?" Ichigo called to the two teens.

"We're comin'," Shiro called back as they went to toss their towels on a pair of lounge chairs. Shirosaki and Kensei were wearing the same shorts they had at the car wash as well. Kensei took off his shoes before diving head first into the water, popping up in front of Ritsuko. Shiro took a few steps back from the edge before turning around and doing a back flip into the pool, coming up between Aika and Ichigo with a smirk. Aika smirked back at him before splashing him in the face.

"'s on now," Shiro said with a sadistic smirk. Aika shrieked as she turned and dove under the water swimming away from the pale teen. Ritsuko looked at Kensei before putting both hands on his head and dunking him under the water. She laughed as she dove after her friend. Kaya tread water for a few minutes before swimming over to where Kaien was relaxing on the lounge chair.

"Kaien!" she yelled, causing the raven haired teen to open his eyes and look at her.

"What?" Kaien asked.

"I want a kiss," Kaya stated while batting her eyes. Kaien got up from his lounge chair and went to her, kneeling by the edge of the pool. He leaned down to kiss the bluenette but as soon as their lips touched, Kaya wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into the pool. They both resurfaced at the same time, Kaya laughing happily.

"Kaya, you had better swim away," Kaien stated with a smirk. Kaya leaned forward and licked Kaien's cheek before diving away from him. Kaien quickly recovered from his slight shock and began to chase his girlfriend around the pool. Ichigo and Grimmjow laughed hysterically as Kensei and Shiro gave chase after the two brunettes. Ichigo turned to the bluenette with a smile.

"I'll race ya!" he challenged as he dove away.

"You ain't beating me, berry," Grimmjow retorted as he swam after him. Aika and Ritsuko were lazily swimming around and playing with the guys while Grimmjow and Ichigo raced from one end of the pool to the other. No matter what they did they kept getting tied. They swam for a while until they realized it was getting late.

"I'm getting hungry. How about you guys?" Kensei asked.

"Yeah me too." Aika agreed before her stomach growls causing her to blush as the others laughed.

"Wonder if hat and clogs got us reservations or if were gonna have to try to talk to room service again," Ichigo mused.

"Knowing that pervert he probably got us a restaurant that only sits two at a table with candles and shit," Ritsuko groaned.

"Now, now I'm not that bad," Kisuke said as he walked to the edge of the pool to where his students were.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Grimmjow yelled.

"I came to tell you we need to get ready to go out for dinner of course," he said waving his fan in front of his face.

"Where we goin' and how the fuck ya know we were 'ere?" Shiro asked as they got out of the water and collected their towels before slipping on their shoes.

"Lucky guess?" the perverted sensei answered. "We're going to a little restaurant called Al Grappolo d'Oro."

"I don't care as long as they have lasagna," Aika said as he put her zip hoodie back on.

"Umm… I guess they might…" Kisuke said not really sure if they did. He had just randomly picked the place out of the phonebook.

"Well if they don't have manicotti then you're gonna be sorry that you're a guy," Ritsuko threatened. "At least I think you are…"

"So rude," Kisuke huffed before turning away and heading back to the hotel with his students laughing behind him.

* * *

**AN: **

**Jack wagon- lame, sissy, take it up the ass looking for a pity party kind of person. **

**Italian:**

**ciao, posso aiutarti a trovare qualcosa?- hello, can i help you find anything?**

**un attimo, per favore- one moment, please**

**Buona giornata!- Have a nice day.**

**Arrivederci- goodbye**


	6. 2000 Years of Bloodshed

**Title: Trip of a Life Time Bleach Style!**

**By: Bloodytears87 and Thorny21**

**Pairings: GrimmIchi, UlquiHime, NnoiShin, RenRuki, GinRan, KenseiRits, KaienKaya, ShuheiRyuu, ShirosakiAika later ShuheiRyuuRen and ToshRukia**

**Warnings: AU, Language, educational (Gasp!), Sexual content, maybe violence? YAOI!**

**Summery: AU The Bleach cast are going on a senior class trip to the beautiful and romantic cities of Rome and Verona. But will they survive with only two of their four chaperones trying to keep them in line? Mainly GrimmIchi with various other pairings.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: 2000 Years of Bloodshed**

"Finally! I can't wait to go inside!" Grimmjow said with a sadistic grin on his face as they got off the bus just outside of The Coliseum.

"Wow Grimmjow, I can practically see the blood lust dripping off of you," Aika commented with a laugh.

"And she knows a lot about blood lust!" Kaya chipped in.

"Says the one who chased everyone around with a rake while we were playing hide and seek last month," Ritsuko deadpanned.

"Hey it wasn't that bad!" the blue haired girl defended.

"Everyone was running while yelling 'Look out she's got a rake,' yea it was bad," Aika informed causing everyone to burst into laughter while the bluenette huffed.

"Alright kids listen up!" Urahara yelled over their talking, instantly shutting everyone up. "We're going to put you in groups of six with a chaperone as your group leader. This is so no one gets lost or runs off on their own."

"I think we're a little more fucking mature then that," Nnoitra huffed.

"Sure you are," Yuroichi said sarcastically.

"Anyways my group will be, Aika, Ritsuko, Ichigo, Kensei, Shirosaki and Grimmjow," Kisuke informed. "Byakuya-san will be taking Rukia, Renji, Hiyori, Toshiro, Gin and Rangiku."

"I'll be taking Chad, Kaien, Kaya, Tatsuki , Ryuu and Shuhei," Yuroichi read the names off a list. "Aizen-sensei will be taking Nnoitra, Shinji, Ulquiorra, Orihime, Luppi and Nel."

"Oi! Why do I have to go with that Nazi!" Nnoitra complained.

"We drew straws and he got the short one," Kisuke explained as if it was nothing.

"Just relax Nnoi, it's only for a few hours," Aika tried to comfort her new friend.

"Easy for you to say! You're going with Hat and Clogs, he'd let you and ur eviler twin there get away with murder!" the tall teen retorted as he pointed an accusing finger at Ritsuko.

"Eviler?" Ritsuko asked with a raised brow.

"Yea saying evil would imply that Aika is good," Nnoitra reasoned as everyone laughed.

"So rude! What does that make Kaya then? She chases people with rakes!" Aika huffed.

"She's evilest, and I never wanna play hide and seek with her," Nnoitra deadpanned. Aizen glared at everyone before speaking.

"It does not matter. It's already been decided and it's not being changed." he stated in annoyance.

"Who the fuck asked you?" Nnoitra muttered. Aizen started toward the tall teen but Kisuke hurriedly cut him off.

"Everyone please go to your assigned chaperones," he said, leaving no room for argument. Once everyone was settled into their groups, Kisuke turned to Byakuya. "All yours, Byakuya-san."

"Thank you, Uruhara-sensei," Byakuya said before turning to the students.

"You are welcome, Byakuya-san," Kisuke giggled from behind his fan.

"The Colosseum is probably the most famous landmark in Rome. Built in the 1st century AD, this great arena could seat 45,000 spectators and was the largest Roman amphitheater in the world, " Byakuya stated.

"Kuchiki-sensei!" Orihime yelled, waving her hand franticly above her head. Byakuya let out a sigh.

"Yes, Miss Inoue?" he said.

"What was this place used for?" Orihime asked.

"It hosted gladiatorial combats, spectacles with wild beasts and possibly the execution of early Christians," Byakuya explained.

"So people were persecuted here?" Kaien asked.

"Throughout the Middle Ages, the Colosseum was believed to be a place of martyrdom and was therefore regarded as a sacred place." Byakuya answered.

"The only difference between martyrdom and suicide is press coverage," Aika whispered to Ritsuko who giggled before elbowing her.

"You were listening to Panic! At The Disco again, weren't you?" Rits whispered back. Aika nodded.

"Is there a problem Ms. Hayashi?" Byakuya said with annoyance.

"Did they kill a lot of people here?" Aika asked, her bloodlust beginning to show as she covered up what they had been talking about.

"The long-held belief that scores of Christians met their deaths here in the 1st to 3rd centuries has no evidence to support it and may only be a legend," Byakuya replied.

"So you mean there weren't anyone killed here?" Ritsuko asked.

"It is perfectly possible there were martyrdoms here, since Christians are known to have been executed in other Roman amphitheatres," Byakuya answered. Outside, the Colosseum was huge. It was 1729 feet around and it stood four stories high. The arches of the second and third stories were originally filled with statues. There were 80 entrances, with the two principal ones reserved for the emperor and his entourage. The students questions satisfied for the moment, each chaperone took their group and headed into the Colosseum so that they could look around at their own pace.

Kisuke led his group off to the side so that they could look around. The interior of the structure is made of brick, tufa and marble, although little of the marble was still there. Kisuke led them across the long walkway where Ritsuko and Aika stopped next to Kensei and Shirosaki, who were looking over the railing.

"Man, that's a long drop to the bottom," Kensei commented. Ritsuko looked over the edge quickly before moving away and hiding her face against Kensei's back. Shirosaki stared at her.

"You 'fraid a heights, Rits?" he sneered.

"No! It's not the height that scares me….it's the long drop to the bottom that does," Ritsuko defended. Kensei looked over his shoulder at the brunette before reaching his hand back to pat her on the head.

"You don't have to look, Rits." he said. Shirosaki turned back to the railing and looked down once more.

"Hey, Aika, think I can hit someone down there with a lugie?" he asked. Aika wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"That's gross, Shiro!" she yelped, before adding, "I bet you can't." Shirosaki cleared his throat hard and reared his head back, getting ready to let the spit fly over the side. Just as he was about to release it, Kisuke walked up and whacked the teen on the back.

"You're not thinking about doing something naughty, are you?" he asked from behind his fan. Shirosaki had a horrified look on his face as he was forced to swallow what he held in his mouth. Aika smirked at him while Ritsuko gagged.

"So gross…." Ritsuko muttered.

"'Course not!" Shirosaki said while trying not to throw up.

"Good, lets continue then," Kisuke stated as he snapped his fan shut and walked off. He led the students across the walkways to the other side, giving them random facts out of his tour book as he went.

"This says that the central arena was covered with a great wooden floor and canvas to make it waterproof," the shady man told them. "Over that was a layer of sand to absorb blood."

"Ooo blood," Aika said in a rather creepy way while Grimmjow nodded with a sadistic smile on his face.

"The floor is now exposed down to its underground passages, where beasts and gladiators awaited their fate, and crossed by this modern walkway since the arena floor is now gone," Kisuke continued.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Ichigo muttered under his breath. Ignoring the remark Kisuke went on.

"Above this area is the cavea, or seating area," the blonde explained as he gestured to the area above them with his fan. "This is divided into three tiers as you can see. The lowest for knights; the middle for wealthy citizens; and the top for the general population."

"Probably the only time the commoners were at the top of anything," Grimmjow commented. Ichigo elbowed the bluenette in the ribs.

"Perv," he said. Grimmjow turned to look at the strawberry and smirked.

"You are too if you know that's what I was thinking," he pointed out. Ichigo sputtered a little bit as his face turned red. Aika, Ritsuko and Shirosaki were openly laughing at the orange haired teen while Kensei just kept snickering. Kisuke giggled behind his fan lightly before moving on with the tour.

"Lets keep moving, children." he said. They walked the rest of the way across the path to the other side before descending down to the arena floor.

"Holy shit these walls are high!" exclaimed Kaien as he looked up.

"Yes, they are. The actual height is 5 meters, roughly 16 feet. It was used to protect the spectators from wild beasts. If you look up you can see the podium at the top of this wall where the Imperial party and other VIP's would sit," Kisuke stated. Looking next to the podium box they noticed a rather large cross.

"What was that used fer?" Shirosaki asked.

"This cross replaced an earlier one set up to commemorate the Christians who were believed to have been martyred here," Kisuke explained. Aika, Ritsuko and Ichigo moved to stand under the podium while Kisuke was talking.

"What the hell do you three think your doing?" Grimmjow sighed. Kisuke turned in time to see the three teens kneel down on one knee with their heads bent low.

"Ave Caesar! Before we die... we salute you," they called out. Grimmjow, Kensei and Shirosaki burst out laughing at their antics. The three teens stood up and brushed the dirt from their legs before turning to the others.

"Hat and Clogs, take our picture, will ya?" Aika asked as she pulled a small digital camera out of her pocket.

"Why, of course I will!" the shady sensei cried. Ichigo, Ritsuko and Aika moved next to the wall, with Ichigo between the two girls. He wrapped his arms around their shoulders while they did the same to his waist before looking at the camera with a big smile.

"Say butter!" Kisuke said as he raised the camera up to eye level.

"Butter!" they cried just as he snapped the photo. Ichigo dropped his arms to the sides and began to step away.

"Hold it, Ichi-berry! We need more pictures," Ritsuko stated. Ichigo turned to look at them.

"We do?" he asked.

"Yes! We need a group picture too!" the brunette exclaimed.

"Grimm, Kensei, Shiro, get your asses over here," Aika demanded. With a sigh, Grimmjow headed to where they were standing, followed by Kensei and Shirosaki. With a small smile at each other, Aika grabbed Ichigo to stand beside her while Ritsuko made Grimmjow stand next to him. Kensei and Shirosaki stood next to Ritsuko and Aika.

"Everyone huddle up so I can get you all in the picture," Kisuke instructed. Aika wrapped her arms around Shirosaki and Ichigo's waists, pulling them closer, as Ritsuko did the same with Grimmjow and Kensei.

"Just a little closer," Kisuke said from behind the lens. Grimmjow looked over and wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist, pulling the strawberry to him, in turn yanking Aika and Shirosaki closer as well.

"Perfect!," the blonde teacher said.

"Cheese!" the group yelled and Kisuke took another snapshot.

"I wanna do a fun one now!" Aika and Ritsuko yelled.

"A…fun one?" Kensei said, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, you, Shiro and Grimm lay on the ground but make it so your still looking at the camera." Ritsuko explained.

"On the ground? Umm…why?" asked Grimmjow.

"So Rits, me and Ichigo can look like we are kicking your asses," Aika deadpanned. Shiro simply stared at the brunette for a moment before shrugging and moving to lay in the dirt. Kensei shook his head and followed suit, laying next to the pale teen.

"Seriously?" Grimmjow stated.. He looked over at the three still standing teens, only to be met by three pairs of puppy eyes.

"_He really shouldn't do that…I might jump him right here,_" the bluenette couldn't help but think. With a sigh, he finally relented and laid down in between Shirosaki and Kensei. Aika, Ritsuko and Ichigo moved next to the guys, setting one foot lightly on their chests and raising their right arms in victory. As soon as they were all looking at the camera, Kisuke clicked the button and snapped the picture. Aika, Ichigo, and Ritsuko stepped back from the guys before reaching a hand down and helping them to their feet with a laugh.

"Are we finished with pictures now?" asked Kisuke as he went to hand the camera back to Aika.

"Nope, we need just one more," Aika replied.

"One more?" Shirosaki asked.

"Yup, we need a group picture with Hat and Clogs," Ritsuko explained.

"If you do that, who the hell is gonna take the damn thing?" asked Shirosaki. Aika and Ritsuko looked around before spotting another tourist. Excitedly they ran over to the man and tapped him on the shoulder, making him turn around to look at them.

"_Excuse us, but would you mind taking a picture of our group?"_ Ritsuko asked, hoping the man spoke English. The man smiled at the two brunettes.

"_Certainly,"_ he replied.

"_Thank you,_" Aika said with a smile before bouncing back to their group.

"Come on, Uruhara-sensei!" Grimmjow yelled, eager to be done with the photos as Aika handed the man her camera. Kisuke moved to stand at the back of the group, putting his arms around the teens.

"_Say cheese,_" the man said.

"_Cheese!_" the group yelled as the man took the picture. He handed it back to Aika who thanked him once again before walking away.

"Alright kiddies, lets get going. We need to get going or we'll miss our reservations for dinner," Kisuke stated. He led the way back upstairs to the walkway so they could get back to the entrance.

"Oi, Rits, look at that," Shirosaki said, pointing down. Ritsuko looked in the direction he was pointing before quickly looking away. Kensei wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, so she could hide her face against his shoulder while they walked ahead of the rest of the group.

"That was so mean, Shiro," Aika laughed as she smacked him on the arm.

"Yea, I know. Couldn't help myself," Shirosaki admitted. "At least it got his arm around her didn't it?"

"True, but why did you want him to put his arm around her?" Aika asked.

"They jus' look like they go tagether 's all…" Shirosaki trailed off.

"Kinda do make a damn cute couple though," Grimmjow admitted, cocking his head to the side to look at them.

"I'm just glad Rits is finally trusting someone again," Ichigo whispered to Aika who nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't think she ever would with everything else that's happened to us," Aika whispered back. Unbeknownst to the two, Shirosaki and Grimmjow had overheard them and glanced at each other with identical confused expressions.

"'Ey who 'ere thinks we can get them tagether before the end of the trip?" Shirosaki asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I bet you can't do it in a week," Grimmjow challenged. Shirosaki turned to the bluenette.

"It's a bet!" he declared as he stuck his hand out to Grimmjow, who shook it. "But yur helping'." The pale teen informed.

They continued to the entrance, where they were met by the rest of the groups. They boarded the bus, taking their seats before heading back to the hotel to get ready for dinner.

Dinner was a short but loud affair. They ate at a pizzeria, but they served other Italian dishes as well. Once they finished their food they piled back onto the bus and began badgering their chaperones about letting them get a look at the Roman night life.

"Come on Urahara-sensei! We wanna go to that club we saw earlier, Seireitei I think it was," Aika whined.

"I guess we could go if everyone wants to," Kisuke said thoughtfully while snapping his paper fan shut. The sound of agreement rang through the bus that was headed back to their hotel.

"Do we have to?" Aizen asked with disdain, looking to Byakuya for support. He was ignored however as the history teacher once again had the ear plugs in.

"Yes," Yuroichi said. "It's all part of the cultural experience."

"Don't worry Aizen-sensei, we all know ur an alcoholic so 's k if ya wanna git shit faced," Shiro assured.

"What did you say!" Aizen growled dangerously.

"You can't deny the truth," Byakuya said, having taken his ear plugs out.

"I am not an alcoholic," Aizen denied.

"What bout those two months in rehab you did last year?" Shiro taunted. Aizen almost jumped over the seat at the teen but was stopped by Kisuke who whacked the teacher with his fan.

"Now, now, don't make me have to send you home, Aizen," the pervert said with a smile.

"He started it," the brunette huffed. Everyone looked at the pouting grown man in disbelief.

"That was real mature," Grimmjow laughed. "Are you sure this guy's a teacher?" The bluenette was ignored by the four chaperones, mostly because the other three didn't want to listen to Aizen's "I'm better then you" speech.

Once they arrived at the hotel everyone headed to their rooms to find something to wear. Aika and Ritsuko grabbed Ichigo and dragged him to his room to get his duffle bag before running off to their room to get ready. Just as they were going in Kaya who only needed to change her pants to a red plaid pleaded skirt exited the room while giving Ichigo a sympathetic look.

"Is this really necessary?" Ichigo asked as he was sat on the couch while the girls went through his bag.

"You want to make Grimmjow drool, don't you?" Ritsuko asked.

"He's straight," Ichigo sighed as he shook his head.

"Yeah and he's been finding any reason to touch you lately because he's straight," Aika said sarcastically.

"He's just feeling left out because I'm most touchy with my other friends but not him," Ichigo reasoned.

"Still I think it's more then that," Ritsuko said as he tossed him a pair of bleached skinny jeans and a gray vintage t-shirt that had a row of different colored Pac man ghosts and underneath it read 'I can't sleep, ghosts will eat me'.

"Just put those on while we find some clothes," Aika said as they moved on to their own bags. Aika took out a pair of knee high dark gray socks, a long sleeve dark gray shirt along with a light gray t-shirt that had a number pad on it in bright pink. She also took out a black, gray and light purple plaid, pleated skirt with a chain with a small white skull hanging from it. Ritsuko grabbed a black and silver studded corset top along with a blue plaid, pleated skirt.

"Don't go peeking now," Ritsuko joked at the strawberry teen who rolled his eyes.

"Like I would," he retorted.

"You never know, you might turn straight for a second there," Aika laughed.

"Not likely," Ichigo deadpanned.

"Maybe if Grimmjow decided to become a woman," Ritsuko said thoughtfully. "Although that would be one butch chick."

"Ya think!" Ichigo shouted. "Just shut up and get dressed, your creeping me out just talking about it!"

"Yea yea," Aika laughed as they started stripping causing Ichigo's eyes to go wide and turn around quickly.

A few minutes later Ichigo walked out of their room red faced with both girls laughing their asses off behind him. Grimmjow who was waiting for them raised a brow. When Grimmjow looked like he was going to say something the strawberry teen cut him off.

"Don't ask," he stated before the laughing girls behind him add.

"Don't tell," the two girls finished.

"Riiight…" the bluenette deadpanned. "I guess Aizen-bastard forgot to come get us, since he's a sore loser, so we're walking to the club our selves."

"Figures! Is that man really a teacher?" Aika and Ritsuko yelled.

"That's what I was sayin'!" Grimmjow agreed. Just as they were leaving Kensei and Shiro came bursting out of their room.

"Shit I bet they left without us!" Shiro swore.

"Chill, they left without us too," Ichigo told the pale teen.

"Guess that means were all walking together then," Kensei observed as the others nodded. With that they all headed to Seireitei together.

When they walked through the front door of Seireitei loud American music met their ears. Grimmjow instantly knew he was going to like this place. It was dark inside but black lights were on along with rainbow laser lights and the dance floor was lit up from the multi colored lights placed in the floor. On the left side of the room was a bar where they could see Aizen getting drunk.

'_Damn lush_,' the bluenette thought. Looking around they spotted Ulquiorra on the dance floor with an over excited Orihime, they also spotted Rukia and Renji arguing in a corner booth. Shuhei and Ryuu were grinding on the dance floor shamelessly. Nnoitra was putting fourth his best efforts to coax Shinji into drinking with him. Chad was sitting in a booth with Toshiro and Hiyori sipping on what looked like beer. Kaien and Kaya were already out on the dance floor grinding against each other to the beat.

Ichigo noticed Rangiku and Gin making out on a corner of the dance floor. Tatsuki was dancing with Nel who was giggling insanely and having fun. Grimmjow noticed too and rolled his eyes at his sister's over excited attitude. Luppi could also be seen sulking in the corner as yet another man hit on him and he was forced to yell that he was male. Byakuya was at the bar watching his sister fight with her boyfriend while Kisuke and Yuroichi were off dancing with each other.

"Lets get some drinks first," Ritsuko said.

"Sounds good to me, " Aika said as they walked off, followed by the guys. They made sure to stay well away from Aizen as they got their drinks. Everyone just ordered beer before finding a booth and sitting down. Ritsuko no sooner took a swig of her beer when someone they didn't know came up to them.

"_Would you like to dance_?" he asked in English, figuring that Ritsuko was a tourist.

"_Yeah, sure_," Ritsuko replied also in English, setting her beer down and standing up to go with him. The guy took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor. Tik Tok by Ke$ha was playing as they danced. He placed one arm loosely around her waist while she straddled one of his legs with hers. Ritsuko began to sway her hips with the music. She wrapped her one arm around his neck while throwing the other one in the air, tossing her hair around to the beat.

Aika smiled as she watched her best friend dancing around with the Italian man. She looked like she was having a good time. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kensei glaring with jealously. After finishing off his beer the military brat got out of his seat and walked towards Ritsuko with a determined look in his eye.

"'s on now," Shiro commented.

"Oh yea, it is on like Donkey Kong," Grimmjow agreed.

"Huh? Wait what's on?" Aika asked coming into the conversation after talking to Ichigo.

"Kensei's gonna go cut in," Shirosaki informed.

"Ohhh," the pigtail wearing brunette said in realization. Kensei made it up to the dancing couple just as the song ended.

"Kensei?" Ritsuko said as the silver-haired teen approached her, shooting the man a dirty look.

"Dance with me?" Kensei asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her away from the other man. The Italian man stared after them before walking off the dance floor in a huff. Soon a slow song came on and Ritsuko turned to Kensei, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled the brunette close to him as they began to slow dance to You Got It Bad by Usher. They moved slowly around the dance floor, their bodies swaying in sync to the melody.

Back at the table Shiro was debating on asking Aika to dance with him when the brunette grabbed his hand and dragged him out of his seat to the dance floor. Meanwhile Ichigo and Grimmjow continued to order drinks until they were enjoying a vary nice buzz. When the song Magic by B.O.B came on they both downed their shots of vodka and headed to the dance floor. Once there they joined the sea of sweaty bodies that were grinding on each other as they moved to the music. Before Ichigo and Grimmjow knew it, they were grinding together. Grimmjow's knee was between the strawberry teen's legs while his hands gripped Ichigo's waist tightly as they moved against each other both too drunk to really care. The bluenette found himself getting turned on by the way the carrot-top moved and could feel Ichigo getting turned on as well. Neither of them said anything or commented however, both we're content to let it be. If it became a drunken incident then so be it.

When the song ended the one that followed was Can You Move It Like This by the Baha Men. Aika, Ritsuko, Kaya, Kaien and Ryuu came rushing over to steal Ichigo from the bluenette.

"Come on Ichi, this is our jam!" Ritsuko said pulling on the strawberry teen's hand.

"_Oh hot damn,_," Aika sang to emphasize the point.

"_This is my jam,_"Kaya finished. Ichigo groaned but allowed his friends to drag him away from Grimmjow.

They made their way to an open spot in the middle of the dance floor. Kaya, Aika and Ritsuko stood opposite of Kaien, Ryuu and Ichigo. They all started clapping their hands to the beat and swinging their hips from side to side. The boys started swirling their hips to the left and point in that direction as the tapped their left feet on the ground. They all put their arms up in the air and back down as Kaya, Aika and Ritsuko put their arms in the air while swinging their hips side to side and bringing them back down while bending over and shaking their butts. They repeated the moves once more before they all shook their bodies to the beat of the music. The girls clapped their hands and moved to the right as the boys clapped their hands and did the same. The song mentioned the different dances and they did them as well. They continued to dance like that for the rest of the song. Grimmjow, Kensei, Shuhei and Shiro were watching along with the crowd with smiles on their faces as they watched the six teens having a blast.

When the song was over they could hear people cheering for them making them smile even more. The guys ran over to them.

"I didn't know you could dance like that berry," Grimmjow commented.

"Heh, guess it happens with best friends like these guys," he said pointing at the three girls.

"Hey!" the girls said defensively making everyone laugh.

"Yo Rits dance with me again?" Kensei asked.

"Yea," the brunette said breathily as she took his hand and let him lead her to a different spot on the dance floor. Shiro grabbed Aika's hand and dragged her to the bar with him.

The night was progressing along just fine. Yuroichi and Kisuke were now practically dry humping on the dance floor and Aizen was pretty plastered. Byakuya was still watching his little sister like a hawk as she danced with the red haired teen. Ritsuko was once again dancing with Kensei while Ichigo was now dancing with Nel who demanded that Itsygo dance with her. Aika was at the bar slamming down drinks with Shiro when someone walked up to the brunette and put their arm around her.

"_Hey sweety wanna come home with me tonight? I'll show you a real good time_," the raven haired Italian man slurred. Aika wrinkled her nose in disgust at the man's beer breath. She balled her hands into fist and resisted the urge to punch the sorry punk in the face.

"_I'd rather not,_" she said throughgritted teeth trying to shove the man off.

"_Awe come on_," the drunk tried to coax. Just as Aika was about to punch the man Shiro stood up and banged his hands on the bar.

"_Look pal my girl ain't interested so back the fuck off_," Shiro hissed at him with a murderous glint in his eyes causing the Italian man to back up before running off.

"Thanks Shiro but I could of handled it," Aika told him before sipping her drink.

"Ceh, like I was gonna let that sorry loser hit on my girlfriend," Shiro sneered.

"But I'm not your girlfriend," Aika corrected.

"Well why the fuck not?" the pale teen asked in disbelief.

"I'm just not ready for a relationship," the pigtail wearing brunette tried to explain.

"What the fuck! Do ya just kiss anyone then?" the silver haired teen retorted. Before Aika could defend herself a scream that she knew was Ritsuko brought their attention back to the dance floor where Kensei was punching the Italian guy who had been dancing with Rits earlier that night. Wasting now time the two teens ran over.

"What the fuck are you doing, Kensei!" Ritsuko screamed as she tried to pull the military brat off the other teen.

"I don't take lightly to people trying to hit on my girlfriend in front of me," the teen shouted as he got off the now beaten Italian.

"What the hell! Who said I was your girlfriend? You can't stop me from dancing with other people," Ritsuko yelled back just as Aika and Shirosaki reached them.

"Seriously? You kiss me and flirt with me and you don't think we're together?" Kensei growled.

"I don't remember you ever asking me out!" Ritsuko retorted.

"Ya know what? There's something' wrong with the both of ya," Shiro started. "Come one Kensei we don't need a couple of cock teases who like to lead people on." the pale teen said before walking away with Kensei following behind.

"Let us know if you figure out what you want," the military brat said while shooting them a glare from over his shoulder.

"Please tell me that did not just happen," Aika whispered.

"Should I lie then?" Ritsuko asked while hanging her head. Silently they both made their way out of the club unable to deal with being there anymore. They were close to tears but too strong to let anyone see that weaker side of them. They walked out into the cool night air with their arms around each other's shoulders, still trying to fight off the tears they did not want to shed just yet. Not knowing where else to go, they headed back to their hotel in silence. Soon they came upon Trevi Fountain and they decided to sit on the ledge for a while. Ritsuko and Aika sat next to each other.

"We messed up," Aika stated sadly. Ritsuko nodded in agreement.

"Should have seen this coming," the teal haired girl added. "We did lead them on a little."

"But it's not just our fault! They led us on too and never did they say anything about a relationship," Aika defended them. They looked into the water after a while, noticing all of the coins at the bottom of the fountain.

"So much for wishes, huh?" Ritsuko muttered.

"I could really use a wish right now," Aika added.

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars_?" they sang in unison. "_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now…_" They sat in silence once more as tears trickled down their faces into the fountain. Once they got all their crying out they got up, wrapping their arms around each other's shoulders once more, before heading back to the Inn by the Spanish Steps.

* * *

**AN- Italics means there speaking English or singing still! **

**Review?**


	7. Where's my Romeo?

**Title: Trip of a Life Time Bleach Style!**

**By: Bloodytears87 and Thorny21**

**Pairings: GrimmIchi, UlquiHime, NnoiShin, RenRuki, GinRan, KenseiRits, KaienKaya, ShuheiRyuu, ShirosakiAika later ShuheiRyuuRen and ToshRukia**

**Warnings: AU, Language, educational (Gasp!), Sexual content, maybe violence? YAOI!**

**Summery: AU The Bleach cast are going on a senior class trip to the beautiful and romantic cities of Rome and Verona. But will they survive with only two of their four chaperones trying to keep them in line? Mainly GrimmIchi with various other pairings.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Where's My Romeo?**

The students stumbled back into the hotel around two in the morning laughing and trying to hold each other up. Shuhei, Ryuu and Renji finally made it to their room and practically fell through the door way.

"Ugh geeet offff meh!" Renji slurred as he tried to shove Ryuu and Shuhei off of him. The two lovers stumbled but finally made it off the ground before making their way to the bed. They fell on it just as Renji ran and stumbled to the bathroom where he fell in front of the toilet and began praying to the porcelain god. When the red head finished emptying his stomach he made it over to the sink to rinse out his mouth. He fumbled around the sink before finding a tooth brush. Not caring if it was his or not he put some tooth paste on it and cleaned his teeth and mouth to rid of the vomit after taste. When he finished he went back to the bedroom fully intending to go to sleep. He was stopped however when the scene before him made him do wide eyed.

Shuhei was sitting on the bed with Ryuu on top of him. Both were completely naked and the tattooed teen was buried deep in his lover. Renji never thought he would think the sight of two men having sex would ever turn him on. His alcohol hazed mind quickly dismissed it as him being drunk, but when a deep throaty moan escaped Ryuu Renji felt his cock twitch with excitement.

"Fuck," he groaned a little too loudly. The two stopped their activities to look at him with lust filled eyes. They exchanged a glance before looking back at the redhead.

"Wanna join?" Shuhei asked casually. The redhead's heart was thumping against his ribcage at the words.

Ryuu listened as his lover invited Renji to join him. He had to admit the thought of having both men excited him more then he would like to think. He watched as the redhead nodded dumbly before quickly undressing. The brunette's breath hitched as he took in Renji's perfectly muscular body. Tribal tattoos went down to the teen's waist. His chest was well toned like Shuhei's but what excited him the most was the size of the teen's member. He couldn't wait to have that length throbbing inside of him. Renji made his way over to the bed and grabbed the bottle of lotion they were using for lube. He coated his hard on before getting behind the waiting Ryuu. Shuhei had already pulled out and pulled his small lover in for a deep kiss. The redhead aligned himself with Ryuu's pink and abused entrance before entering him with one hard thrust making him moan loudly into the kiss he was sharing with Shuhei.

"So tight," Renji hissed as the silken walls tightened around him as if trying to pull him in farther. He had been with plenty of women but he had never experienced something this tight before. He was in heaven.

"Move," Ryuu whined snapping Renji out of his musing. Pulling out to the tip, the redhead thrust back in earning another moan from the brunette beneath him. "So… so good," Ryuu said as Renji continued to pound into his tight heat.

"I'm going back in now," Shuhei warned as he shifted back under the boy and positioned himself back at Ryuu's entrance next to Renji's hard cock. Without further warning both men pushed in at the same time, stretching Ryuu's entrance to the max.

"Ahhhh!" the lilith teen cried out as he arched his back in ecstasy. They gave him only a moment to adjust before they were thrusting into him, setting a rhythm so that Ryuu's prostate would constantly be hit. "Fuck so good!

"So fucking tight," Shuhei agreed as he pulled Ryuu into a heated kiss. The teen was over whelmed with pleasure as the two pounded into him relentlessly. Breaking the kiss Ryuu started panting for breath before looking over his shoulder so that he could capture Renji's lip with his own. The redhead tasted faintly of cinnamon and alcohol. Renji trailed hungry kisses from Ryuu's mouth to his neck where he sucked and nipped at the milky skin. Meanwhile Shuhei was playing with the brunette's hard nipples further enhancing the pleasure. The tattooed teen beneath him gripped his hips firmly as his thrusting became more erratic. Ryuu knew both his lover and Renji were close.

"So… close," he panted out as both teens tried to send him over the edge of insanity with the pleasure they were giving him.

"Just cum," Renji panted out. Without another word the brunette cried out in release as he covered both his and Shuhei's stomachs with thick white ribbons of semen.

"RYUU!" both teens cried simultaneously as they filled Ryuu with the proof of their own climaxes. After a moment Renji flopped down next to Shuhei pulling Ryuu in between them.

"That was amazing," Renji panted out as he snuggled close to the two men in his after sex high.

"Yes," Shuhei agreed as Ryuu nodded tiredly. He knew his ass was sure going to be hurting in the morning. "Yes it was." With no other words the three curled up against each other as Shuhei pulled the blanket over them. Soon after the teens fell into blissful sleep.

Today they were going to be taking their day trip to Verona. So far the bus ride was uneventful and Shiro and Kensei were still ignoring the girls. Aika and Ritsuko were feeling rather depressed about it.

"Well aren't you the walking advertisement for pink?" Kaien commented at Aika who was wearing a pink t-shirt with lips on the front, a light denim skirt and knee high pink socks with black flats. In her hair were two pink hair pins. Ritsuko on the other hand was wearing a white ruffled tank top with a dark denim skirt and black boots.

"Aww shut it Kai," Aika said grumpily.

"Are you two sure you're ok?" Kaya kept asking her two best friends once she had noticed how quiet they were being.

"Yea, don't worry about us," Aika said with a forced smile on her face.

"We're just a little tired from all the drinking and dancing last night," Ritsuko answered.

"Did you even have more then one drink Rits?" Kaya asked suspiciously. She knew that the teal and brown haired girl didn't like to drink because of her father.

"I had one…" the teen deadpanned not meeting the bluenette's eyes.

"That's what I thought…"

"Well you know Rits she's a light weight," Aika covered for her friend.

"Yea that happens when you don't normally drink," Ritsuko agreed.

"What about you Ai-chan? How much did you drink?" Kaya asked turning her attention to the pigtail wearing brunette.

"I don't even remember," the teen said honestly, waving it off with her hand.

"Hmm," Kaya said before sinking back into her seat with Kaien.

Ichigo and Grimmjow were having a similar situation. Both were sitting in awkward silence. Neither one wanting to be the first to bring up what had happened between them on the dance floor last night. After being pulled away by Aika and the others the two boys had resumed their dirty dancing which eventually lead to a drunken make out session. The two hadn't said a word since they came to their senses, both afraid of what the other would think if they knew they had enjoyed it.

Ichigo turned his mind to Aika and Ritsuko's problem to keep his mind from his own dilemma. He noticed that not only where they un-naturally quiet, Shirosaki and Kensei were ignoring them. He decided that he would confront the two once they were in Verona and could talk alone.

Meanwhile Renji was sitting uncomfortably with Rukia. He hadn't forgotten what he had done last night with Ryuu and Shuhei. He wasn't sure how we felt about it. He couldn't blame them, they had only asked in their drunken state and he could have very well refused. Now not only was he confused about his sexuality, he had cheated on Rukia. He knew he was going to have to tell her but he didn't want to do it on the bus with a load of people and her brother sitting just in front of them. Mentally sighing he reasoned he would tell her what happened when they reached Verona.

"Nnoiiiiii," Aika whined bringing the long raven haired teen's attention to her.

"Yea?" he said with a raised brow.

"Let me play your DSSSSSS," she pleaded holding her hand in front of her in a begging manner. Sighting Nnoitra took his Nintendo DS from his pocket and handed it over to the girl who gave him a thankful smile.

"Wait this isn't Kingdom Hearts! This is…. Animal Crossing Wild World!" Aika said looking at the screen with her head tilted. "Wow Nnoi just, wow…"

"Shut up," the tall teen grumbled. Ritsuko laughed at the tall raven's expression before sitting forward so she could lean over the seat in front of her. Reaching out she gently tapped Chad, who was reading a book, on the shoulder to get his attention. He turned to look at her, surprised, although his face didn't show it.

"Yeah?" he said in his usual quiet way as he put his book down.

"Can I borrow your iPod? Mine's dead." Ritsuko asked while giving the brunette a small smile. Chad nodded his head before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his blue and silver iPod.

"I don't know if you'll like anything on there but you can listen to it," he replied.

"That's okay. Anything's better than the quietness," Ritsuko said softly as Chad handed her the little device.

"There are some songs on it that Ichigo picked out," Chad told her.

"Then I'm sure I'll find something I like. Thanks, Chad," Ritsuko said as she plopped back into her seat.

"No problem," Chad said as he went back to reading his book. Ritsuko wasted no time in putting the silver and blue ear buds into her ears and turning it on. To her surprise, the first song to play was I Don't Wanna Be In Love by Good Charlotte.

"Oh I love this song!" Ritsuko shouted in excitement.

"What song?" Aika asked looking up from Animal Crossing.

"Let me see Panda-chan," Ritsuko said reaching for Aika's panda bag. The pigtail wearing teen easily handed it over for her friend to hook Chad's ipod up to the built in speakers. Soon I Don't Wanna Be In Love was blaring through the bus.

"I love this song too! Start it over!" Kaya said from behind them. In the excitement of music Aika stood up on the back of her seat while propping her legs up on the one in front of her, earning a disapproving look from Aizen. Crossing her legs she stuck her tongue out at the agitated teacher who was forced to sit back down by Kisuke.

Ritsuko pulled Ichigo over Grimmjow and out of his seat into the aisles to dance with her. She started swaying her hips with her hands in the air as Ichigo did the same. Soon they were all singing along including Kaya.

"_She's going out to forget they were together. All that time he was taking her for granted. She wants to see if there's more than he gave she's looking for," _Aika sang out with energy. "_He calls her up. He's trippin on the phone now. He doesn't want her out there and alone now. He knows she's movin it. Knows she's using it. Now he's losing it, she don't care_," Ritsuko sang as she swayed her hips happily bumping against Ichigo every so often. "_Everybody put up your hands say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love. Feel the beat now. If you've got nothing left, say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love," _the four sang in unison as they threw their arms into the air. "_Back it up now, you've got a reason to live say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love. Feelin' good now. Don't be afraid to get down, say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love_."

"_He was always giving her attention. Looking hard to find the things she mentioned. He was dedicated, by most suckers hated. That girl was fine but she didn't appreciate him_," Ichigo sang while almost laughing. This was really relieving all the tension. "_She calls him up. She's tripping on the phone now. He had to get up and he ain't comin home now. He's tryin' to forget her, that's how he got with her. When he first met her. When they first got together," _Kaya sang out loudly. "_Everybody put up your hands say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love. Feel the beat now, If you've got nothing left say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love. Back it up now, you got a reason to live say I don't wanna be in loveI don't wanna be in love. Feelin' good now, don't be afraid to get down. Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love_," they all sang out in unison once more. "_To the beat, to the beat, to the beat. You got nothing to lose. Don't be afraid to get down_." "_We break up. It's something that we do now. Everyone has got to do it sometime It's okay ,let it go. Get out there and find someone_," Aika sang out as she leaned backwards and looked at Nnoitra with a smile. No one noticed the guilty looks on Kensei and Shiro's faces. "_It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here. Get off the wire. You knew everything was good here. Stop what you're doin'. You don't wanna ruin. The chance that you've got to, find a new one," _Ritsuko sang. "_Everybody put up your hands. Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love. Feel the beat now. If you got nothing left, Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love. Back it up now, you got a reason to live. Say I don't wanna be in loveI don't wanna be in love. Feelin' good now, don't be afraid to get down. Say I don't wanna be in love. I don't wanna be in love," _the sang once more while throwing their hands into the air as they swayed their bodies. "_Nooo...Noooo. Now you know what to do, so come on feelin' good…"_

Soon they were in the beautiful city of Verona. The bus came to a stop and they all piled off tiredly. Byakuya-sensei informed them they would be walking the short distance to their destination because the street was too narrow for the bus. Amid moans and groans, Aika and Ichigo walked arm in arm excitedly behind the raven haired teacher. Ritsuko and Grimmjow followed behind shaking their heads at the two Shakespeare enthusiasts. It didn't take them long to walk there. They now stood in front of the _Casa di Giulietta. _Byakuya cleared his throat, gaining the students attention.

"This building, originally dating back to the 12th century, was owned for a long period by the Dal Cappello family, whose coat-of-arms is carved into the keystone of the courtyard inner archway," he began.

"I thought the Capulet's owned this place?" Renji asked.

" No, Mr. Abarai. Identification of the name Cappello with that of Capuleti began the popular belief - already widespread during the last century - that this was the home of Juliet, mythical heroine of the Shakespeare play, set in Scaligeri Verona," Byakuya explained to the red head.

"So this is what the house looked like centuries ago?" asked Aika as she took in the appearance of the building.

"Its current appearance is the result of radical restoration work, from 1936 to 1940, during which the windows, gothic-style doorway and famous balcony were all added to the interior façade," the raven told the hyper Shakespeare enthusiast. She was bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet, eager to be set loose to explore the famous house.

Walking through the archway they were met by a long wide path with graffiti walls on either side of them that were plastered with pieces of paper. Ahead of them they could see more tourists as well as women crying and writing letters before sticking them to the walls with the others and walking away.

"What are all these?" Rukia asked as she watched more women and some men put up their own papers.

"These are all the letters to Juliet," Aika answered before Byakuya had a chance.

"People come from all over the world to write theses letter," Ichigo continued. "Some are happy letters about how great their love is but most are heartbreaking tales about lost loved ones, death, divorce and even some with situations similar to Juliet and Romeo's."

"I've never even seen Romeo and Juliet," Nnoitra admitted, agitated that he didn't understand. Aika and Ichigo looked at him in horror. Before they could chastise the teen however Kisuke being their English teacher brought forth his knowledge of the play.

"Well my wonderful students let me first start off by telling you what this wonderful piece of literature is about," Kisuke said while once again waving his ever present fan in his face. "Romeo and Juliet is a tragedy written early in the career of playwright William Shakespeare about two young "star-cross'd lovers" whose deaths ultimately unite their feuding families. It was among Shakespeare's most popular archetypal stories of young, teenage lovers." The blonde told them in a rather dramatic voice.

"It's plot is based on an Italian tale, translated into verse as The Tragical History of Romeus and Juliet by Arthur Brooke in 1562, and retold in prose in Palace of Pleasure by William Painter in 1582," he went on to tell them. "Shakespeare borrowed heavily from both but, to expand the plot, developed supporting characters, particularly Mercutio and Paris. Believed written between 1591 and 1595, the play was first published in a quarto version in 1597. That text was of poor quality, and later editions corrected it, bringing it more in line with Shakespeare's original."

"That was a wonderful lesson but can we go look around now? Aika's about to cream her pants if we don't get a move on," Nnoitra commented. Aika shot him a rather questionable hand sign that had Aizen scowling and Ritsuko laughing.

"Alright, we will be meeting back here for our scheduled tour of Juliet's tomb at 2:30 PM so we can make it for 3 o'clock," Yuroichi told them before setting them free. Aika took off running pulling Ichigo who wasn't resisting along with her. Leaving Grimmjow, Kaya, Kaien and Ritsuko to catch up.

"Oh wow there's so much I wanna do first!" Aika enthused.

"Relax Ai-chan, we have like 3 and a half hours," Ritsuko laughed when she caught up to her best friend.

"Oh I know what I wanna do first!" she squealed before grabbing Ritsuko who grabbed Ichigo and ran off towards the bronze statue of Juliet. No one was looking at it right at that moment. "Rits did you bring your camera?"

"Always," the brunette said while taking out her small silver digital camera and turning it on. Aika smiled before running happily up to the statue and standing on the right side of the platform before placing her hand over Juliet's right breast. Ritsuko snapped the picture even though she was unsure why the hell her best friend was groping a statue.

"Ai-chan-" She was cut off by Nnoitra who came walking up with Chad, Shinji, Grimmjow and Hiyori.

"What the hell are you doing?" the raven asked.

"If you grope her right breast it's supposed to bring you luck," the teen explained. "Notice this side is shinier then the left side?" With out warning Aika was pushed aside so Nnoitra could have his turn on the breast.

"I'm not feeling lucky yet," he deadpanned.

"Here Chad, you need to get yours too!" Ritsuko yelled before grabbing Chad's hand and placing it on the boob. The Mexican teen blushed hard before quickly pulling his hand back. Just then Kensei walked by with Shiro. He could feel his insides burning with jealousy as he watched Ritsuko holding on to Chad's hand and laughing. Ichigo went up and took his turn along with the rest of them. Ritsuko was taking her turn when Aizen happened by.

"Oi! Aizen-sensei! You wanna touch the tittie for luck?" Ritsuko shouted at the brunette teacher.

"Yea maybe if you get lucky your uptight ass might finally get laid," Nnoitra muttered under his breath. Before Aizen could scold they were off running to the next thing to see.

After snapping numerous pictures of the court yard Ritsuko, Aika and Kaya ditched the guys and headed inside Juliet's house. Inside they were meet by a wide open room with arches decorating the walls. Wasting no time they made their way to Juliet's room. Aika had googled it's location before they even left Japan. She was that excited to be there.

"This is so awesome," the pigtail wearing brunette mused.

"I have to agree I feel like I went back in time," Kaya agreed as they walked up the stairs to the second floor.

Out side Ichigo was still in the court yard snapping pictures with his own camera. He was just about to go find Aika and Ritsuko when Kaien came up to him.

"Hey Ichi, ya seen where my girlfriend ran off too?" the raven haired boy asked.

"She's inside with Ai and Rits," the strawberry teen told him.

"I see," he said scratching the back of his neck. "What's going on with Rits and Aika, do you know?"

"I haven't had a chance to talk to them alone yet," Ichigo admitted. Before Kaien could reply he was cut off by the sound of singing.

"_We were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashbacks starts I'm standing there. On a balcony in summers air_." Ichigo looked up to see Kaya, Aika and Ritsuko on the balcony singing with smiles on their face. He laughed at their antics before snapping a picture of the three. Just then an idea struck Ichigo and he put out his hand in a dramatic manner.

"She speaks! O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of Heaven unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him. When he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air," Ichigo recited, having read the play so many times he knew it by heart. Aika smiled and leaned forward slightly on the balcony.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" she asked down at Ichigo before stating passionately. "Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Ichigo asked in an almost whisper. Their classmates were gathering around them. Shiro and Grimmjow were desperately trying to hide the jealousy that raged inside of them.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face. O, be some other name belonging to a man." Aika recited with a sigh of conviction. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name; and for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself," she giggled while wrapping her arms around herself

"I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth I never will be Romeo," Ichigo called out.

"What man art thou, that, thus bescreened in night, so stumblest on my counsel?" Aika called out.

"By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word," Ichigo assured her. When it was evident that that was all they were going to recite applause broke out among the class.

"That was so romantic…" Kaya sighed. "Oi Kaien! Why can't you be a romantic Romeo too?" the bluenette called down at her boyfriend who merely laughed.

"Because fair maiden, I wouldn't want to steal my dear cousin's title," he said while patting Ichigo on the back. It was no secret that the two similar looking boys were indeed cousins; for the longest times everyone asked if they were twins.

"I wouldn't want to be a Romeo," Grimmjow sneered.

"Why's that Grimm?" Ichigo asked as he turned to the bluenette.

"If it were me I wouldn't be hiding in the garden reciting lame poetry," Grimmjow explained. "I would climb up to that balcony and take what I wanted.

"Hmm," Ichigo hummed in agreement.

Shiro and Kensei watched as the girls went back inside so other people could stand on the famous balcony. They knew they needed to make up for what they had said the night before but pride wouldn't let them take back their harsh words. After all they didn't think they were the only ones at fault, why should they apologize first?

"It says here that if you're visiting with your beloved that you should share a kiss in the courtyard," Kaya said looking at her tour book.

"A kiss huh? What for?" Kaien asked as he laid his chin on top of the shorter girl's head so he could see what she was reading.

"Just for the hell of it I guess," Kaya said not seeing a real reason. Needing no farther encouragement Kaien placed his hand on the bluenette's chin and tilted her face up so he could capture her soft pink lips. The kiss was gentle and slow. Kaya's eye's began to drift closed on their own accord as she melted into the kiss, giving a stifled moan of approval as her mouth was assaulted with the taste of bitter sweet dark chocolate that the boy had been munching on, on the bus. Slowly Kaien pulled away and looked down at Kaya with half lidded eyes that shone with love and adoration.

"See, I can be romantic," he murmured, both lost in their own little world.

"That was rather romantic," Kaya whispered as she leaned in for another kiss only to be stopped by Aizen clearing his throat. "And now it's over." she said loudly letting the teacher know that he had ruined the moment for her.

"Kiss Nazi," Ritsuko muttered before turning to Aika. "What do you wanna do now?"

"I want a picture of me, you, Kaya and Ichigo in front of the house!" Aika said dragging her friends along while Ichigo gave his camera to Grimmjow to take the picture.

"Ugh, why are you so into all this romantic shit?" Nnoitra groaned as he followed along.

"My name," the brunette said as if it was obvious.

"Huh?" the raven replied giving her a dumb look.

"My name is Aika. It means love song. I was born to be a romantic!" she giggled. The four gathered in front of the house and smiled big. Ichigo was in the middle of Aika and Ritsuko with his arms around their shoulders while the girls arms were around Ichigo's back. Unknown to the carrot-top both girls were giving him bunny ears. Kaya was sitting in front of them giving the peace sign and a wink. The pose made the others laugh. With a smile at the 4 Grimmjow adjusted the camera and snapped a couple of pictures just in case it didn't turn out right the 1st time.

"How about some lunch now?" Kaien suggested.

"Yea, I'm starving," Ichigo exclaimed while rubbing his stomach as it growled with hunger.

"You're always eating!" Grimmjow said exasperated.

"Can't help it! I have a really fast metabolism," Ichigo explained. "Where's a good place to eat?"

"Let me check to see if the book has suggestions," Kaya said pulling the tourist book back out of her bag.

"How dose Pizzeria Redentore sound? It was an old church converted into a Pizzeria and it's near here," Kaya asked as she looked over the information on the place.

"Pizza is my favorite," Ritsuko stated and the rest nodded in agreement before heading off to find this place.

Meanwhile Renji lead Rukia to a more secluded room of the house where he could talk to her out of earshot of their classmates.

"What's up Renji? Something's been bothering you all day. I can tell," Rukia asked once they stopped walking. Letting out a sigh Renji still wasn't sure what to say.

"Last night I got pretty drunk…" he trailed off trying to find the right words. "I slept with some people and when I woke up in the morning I remembered all of it."

"You cheated on me then?" Rukia asked. She wanted to be furious but she understood that he wasn't in his right mind even thought it didn't make it right. Lately she had noticed however that she didn't feel as strongly for Renji as she once did.

"It's not just that… I'm confused, I think I might… be gay," he finally struggled the words out. Rukia's eyes widened realizing the real issue now.

"It's ok Renji," the small raven assured. "I understand and I think that this relationship has been bordering break up for a while now anyway, so how bout a mutual break up? We can still be friends."

"You're really ok with this?" Renji asked not sure if it was a trick.

"Yes, actually I think I might have feelings for someone else now too," the bunny enthusiast admitted.

"Yeah? Who?" the redhead asked out of curiosity.

"Toshiro…"

"Holy shit! Seriously? I did not see that coming!" Renji expressed already finding it easy to fall back into their pattern of being just friends. Maybe this really had been a long time coming.

"That was great pizza!" Kaya exclaimed as they walked back to the house of Juliet. Everyone nodded in agreement. When they reached the entrance everyone split up to take more pictures and look around the house before they had to meet up with the rest of the class. Ichigo, Ritsuko, Aika and Grimmjow were left.

"So what are we doing?" the bluenette asked.

"Writing letters to Juliet of course," Aika said happily pulling a pen and small note book from her panda bag. Ritsuko did the same and sat down on the bench in the walk way. Both girls sat in silence writing their letters.

"What about you strawberry?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo took a small folded note from his pocket.

"I wrote mine at the restaurant," Ichigo said holding the paper between his middle and index finger.

"So that's what you were doing," the bluenette mused and Ichigo nodded to confirm. "Can I read it?" he asked reaching for the note. The strawberry teen pulled his hand away.

"Sorry Grimm, it's personal," the carrot-top explained.

"Che fine!" the bluenette said before storming off. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know what he would do if Grimmjow read his letter. When the girls were done they tore the pages from their note books.

"Now just need a way to stick it to the wall," Aika mused thinking of maybe using some chewing gum.

"I got this covered," Ritsuko said as she opened her bag and put her notebook away before pulling out a large silver roll of duct tape. She ripped off three pieces and handed them to her friends.

"Why do you have that?" Ichigo asked not sure if he wanted the answer.

"Because, you can't get through customs with hand cuffs," she answered before tacking her note to the wall next to Ichigo and Aika's. The strawberry teen face palmed and shook his head. With that they all walked into the courtyard to meet their class. They didn't notice three teens go back into the walkway when they weren't looking.

Grimmjow, Shirosaki and Kensei walked down the wide path way looking for the spot they knew the letters would be. Grimmjow recognized the pink paper with heart boarder that Aika had been using and stopped. Next to hers was Ritsuko's light purple and star bordered paper and the folded white paper Ichigo had been holding.

"I found them," he called to Shiro and Kensei who were looking on the opposite side of the path. The two teens rushed over so they could see the letters before being caught. Ever since Ichigo said it was personal Grimmjow couldn't help but want to know just what it was the strawberry's letter said. When he told Kensei and Shiro that the three were doing letters, they had been interested as well.

All three teens eyes went wide when they read the letter they each had been seeking.

"We fucked up," Shiro said barely above a whisper.

"Big time," Kensei agreed as he re-read the letter that Ritsuko had wrote. '_All the shit she's been threw and I only thought of myself!_' he thought angrily.

_Dear Juliet,_

_I'm not too sure about writing this letter, I'm doubting I'll get a response back. I'm not what you could consider a romantic and I wasn't really fond of your play… gomen. However Ai-chan said this would be a good idea since I'm in need._

_This boy I'm completely in love with… we got into a disagreement and now I'm not sure where we stand. I've never gotten a lot out of life so I try not to expect much but is a little understanding too much to ask for? I know I can be hard headed and stand offish but I have a right to be. All my life I've had to deal with people beating me and taking out their problems on me. I'll admit that I'm scared. Scared to let him in… to let love in. Love does weird things to people. I've seen it! Love can make a grown man cry, it can make a woman stand beside her abusive lover no matter the consequences. Love causes pain and death. Just look at your tragic tale! What good is love if it just hurts you in the end? Is it really worth the risk? How do I know if he's worth the risk…_

Ritsuko Yamamoto

Karakura Town, Japan

Shiro was also re reading the letter that struck something in his heart as he thought about how his harsh words had really effected Aika. '_Why didn't she just tell me?_' he wondered.

_Dear Juliet,_

_Is it so wrong to be weary of love? All my life I've seen my mother give herself over and over again to any man who would have her and pay a good price. Is that love? I'm not sure what to believe. I'm always pushing people away, afraid I'll get burned if they come to close. But I let him in without a second thought and it scares me! How could he break down my defenses with just a smile? I feel so at ease when he's by my side but so tense at the same time. My heart feels like its going to come through my chest when he looks at me yet its so natural to be around him. In my moment of indecision I let me fears get the better of me and I think I only pushed him away. What should I do? I don't wanna lose him! But its all moving so fast…_

Aika Hayashi

Karakura Town, Japan

Love_

Shiro and Kensei walked silently back to the group leaving Grimmjow behind to contemplate the letter from Ichigo. Was it true? Did the berry really feel that way? Grimmjow didn't know to think. '_Ichigo never showed any signs.. No wait! That's a lie. He's always blushing around me,_' Grimmjow corrected his thoughts. Sighing he walked away replaying the words in his head.

_Dear Juliet,_

_I'm so confused! One second he's playing the "I'm as straight as a pole" card and the next he's flirting with me! I'm so in love with him I can't stand it. I've tried to just remain his friend because I know I have no chance with him but it hurts every time he shows me a glimmer of hope then acts like nothing's different at all. I get so frustrated and I wanna tell him but I can't. It would kill me if I ruined our friendship like that. I just… don't know what to do anymore. Should I sacrifice our friendship for the small chance he could feel the same or should I just bear with it and be grateful that I can be this close to him at all? Nothing makes sense anymore…_

Ichigo Kurosaki

Karakura Town, Japan

The tour had been great. Aika and Ichigo were equally excited and snapping pictures all over the place. When they finished they were given a chance to wander around the tourist gift shops. Ichigo and Aika had each gotten themselves a copy of Shakespeare's original play. Ritsuko tried to talk Chad into buying a small Juliet figurine to always remind him of the tittie rub for luck but the Mexican teen just blushed and walked out of the shop. When that was over they explored Verona a little more before getting back on the bus and headed back to their hotel in Rome.

When they finally got moving back to Rome it was already getting dark out. At the back of the bus Ichigo sat in a seat with Aika and Ritsuko squished in on either side of him. Luckily they were all small enough to fit in together.

"How can there be no place in Verona that serves lasagna," Aika whined quietly since some of their classmates were sleeping. "This is Italy for crying out loud," she continued her rant.

"They'll have it on room service," Ichigo assured her.

"I know, I'm just a sad, sad person aren't I?" Aika pouted.

"I'm not touching that with a ten foot pole," Ritsuko told her best friend.

"Good idea," Aika muttered.

"Yeah...you'd just yank it away and beat me with it," the teal and brown haired teen deadpanned.

"She knows you too well," Ichigo chuckled. Aika stuck her tongue out at the strawberry teen. "But on a serious note, what's going on with Kensei and Shiro? I thought you were getting along just fine."

"We were…" Ritsuko trailed off while averting her eyes.

"Soooo?" Ichigo coaxed. Aika sighed.

"They were moving too fast and we got scared… like usual," Aika supplied the answer. Ichigo gave a knowing nod. He knew that relationships were hard for his two best friends. They were skittish and shied away from people because they were untrusting. Rightfully so considering their childhoods.

"We don't want to lose them, Ichi… but we don't know how to make this right again either," Ritsuko confided. Ichigo wrapped his arms around both girls shoulders and pulled them closer to him so that their heads laid on his shoulders.

"We'll figure something out," the carrot-top assured.

"What about you and Grimmjow? You've been avoiding each other," Aika commented.

"Yea, we got pretty drunk last night and ended up making out on the dance floor…" Ichigo told them. "I'm not really sure what I could say to him."

"We're sorry Ichi-berry," the girls told him. He hugged them closer.

"It's not your faults. Like I said we'll think of something and until we do, we'll just do what we always do," Ichigo told them sadly. "We'll smile and pretend our world isn't coming to an end…"

As the three teens drifted off they were unaware of the people who had been listening to their conversation with guilty expressions on their faces.

* * *

**AN: sorry it was so late! but its extra long and i threw in a drunken threesome for ya ;] hope you enjoyed it. next chapter is gonna be long too**


	8. Karaoke Night

**Title: Trip of a Life Time Bleach Style!**

**By: Bloodytears87 and Thorny21**

**Pairings: GrimmIchi, UlquiHime, NnoiShin, RenRuki, GinRan, KenseiRits(OC), KaienKaya, ShuheiRyuu(OC), ShirosakiAika(OC) later ShuheiRyuu(OC)Ren and ToshRukia**

**Warnings: AU, Language, educational (Gasp!), Sexual content, maybe violence? YAOI! Maybe some OOCness**

**Summery: AU The Bleach cast are going on a senior class trip to the beautiful and romantic cities of Rome and Verona. But will they survive with only two of their four chaperones trying to keep them in line? Mainly GrimmIchi with various other pairings.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Karaoke Night**

Aika jerked awake at the sound of someone banging on the door, causing her to fall off the bed in a tangle of sheets resulting in Ritsuko being awoken as well.

"What the fuck," Ritsuko muttered before the knocking started up again.

"The hell?" Kaya mumbled sleepily.

"We got it Kay, just go back to sleep," Aika assured.

"Sure, sure," the bluenette mumbled before she was sleeping once more. Angry and annoyed both brunettes made their way to the door and yanked it open.

"WHAT?" they shouted in unison not bothering to see who it was first. On the other side stood two white haired and very stunned teens.

Shiro couldn't sleep at all and he figured Kensei wasn't fairing any better by the way he tossed and turned in the bed. It was already six o'clock in the morning and he really wanted to talk to Aika. Not able to hold it in anymore Shirosaki got up off the bed and looked around for his pants.

"What are you doing Shiro?" Kensei asked as he sat up to see what all the commotion was about.

"I need to talk to Aika. I just can't take it anymore," Shiro half yelled out of frustration.

"Fuck! Wait for me!" Kensei yelled as he stumbled out of bed to get his clothes on as well before the two made their way across the hall and to the girls room. Not wasting anytime Shiro began pounding heavily on the door. "Shiro you're gonna wake the hotel." The pale teen merely rolled his eyes and banged on the door once more. Just then he heard a loud thump and someone cursing. He knocked again before hearing feet stomping to the door before it was yanked open.

"WHAT!" Aika and Ritsuko yelled in unison. Shiro and Kensei stood there stunned. They knew the girls would be in pajamas but they weren't expecting to see them like this. Aika was wearing a white t-shirt that went just to her hips and a pair of pink lacy underwear. On her feet were the same socks she had wore the previous day. Ritsuko was wearing a red tank top with lace at the bottom that just covered her under garments and long white socks that went to her thighs. Their eyes were still clouded with sleep as they finally took a good look at who had woken them up.

The girls couldn't really figure out why Shiro and Kensei were staring at them. Was that drool coming out of his mouth? '_Ewww_' they thought simultaneously.

"Can we uh… help you?" Aika said getting their attention. At that both of their mouths snapped shut.

"Sorry we need to talk," Kensei apologized. At that Ritsuko leaned up against the door jam and crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive gesture. She didn't know what they were playing at. Why did they suddenly want to talk? Why this early when no one else was up? She couldn't help but let her mind think the worst of the situation.

"Yea? About what?" she said a little snappishly. They had just woken them up with all the obnoxious knocking.

"Can we come in?" Shiro asked nervously.

"I think you're fine right where you are," Aika said pointedly and waited for him to say whatever it was he came to say.

"Look we're sorry, we over reacted at that club," Kensei said before Shiro could argue with the girl.

"Yea we didn't mean ta say what we did. We unerstan this is movin' too fas' fur ya," Shiro added giving them a pleading look. Before either could respond however a door in the hall way opened and Kisuke popped his blonde head out.

"It's early guys, don't be sneaking into each other's rooms," he scolded while half asleep, to tired for his perverted grin to even grace his features.

"We'll talk about this more later," Aika said with a sigh. The boys nodded and turned back to their room while Aika and Ritsuko went back into theirs to try to catch a little more sleep.

Three hours later the bus stopped outside St. Peter's Square, where St. Peter's Basilica was located. Everyone piled off the bus and stood looking at the massive monument tiredly. They were still not all that awake staying up late and ordering room service the night before. They looked around at all the people walking in the square. Aizen looked miserable and a little green as he leaned against the bus, waiting for Byakuya to start the lesson.

"St. Peter's Square was designed by Bernini and built between 1656 and 1667. There are two beautiful fountains in the square, the south/left one by Carlo Maderno that was built in 1613 and the northern/right one built by Bernini in 1675," Byakuya started as he pointed in each direction respectively. Pointing to an 83 foot tall obelisk in the center of the square, he began to tell them about it. "This dates from 13th-century BC Egypt and was brought to Rome in the 1st century to stand in Nero's Circus some 275 yards away. It was moved to its present location in 1585 by order of Pope Sixtus V. The task took four months and is said to have been done in complete silence on pain of death. If you include the cross on top and the base, the obelisk reaches just over 131 feet," he continued.

"Shit! That's tall," stated Nnoitra as he looked at it.

"Yeah I can understand why it took four months to move that monstrosity," Kaien mused. The history teacher continued to give them random facts about the square as he led them away from the bus towards St. Peter's Basilica.

"St. Peter's Basilica is a major basilica in Vatican City, an enclave of Rome. St. Peter's was until recently the largest church ever built and it remains one of the holiest sites in Christendom," Byakuya went on, not bothering to wait for Kisuke to speak.

"A basilica? I thought it was a cathedral?" Orihime said.

"Contrary to what one might reasonably assume, St. Peter's is not a cathedral - that honor goes to St. John Lateran," Byakuya explained to the red headed girl.

"What's the difference between a basilica and a cathedral, Kuchiki-sensei?" asked Ritsuko. She didn't really care but she needed Byakuya's voice to help keep her awake since she and Aika were rudely woken earlier.

"A basilica is a designation for an important church building. A basilica is designated by the pope to buildings that carry special spiritual, historical, and architectural significance," the raven haired history teacher explained.

"And a cathedral is what exactly?" Kensei piped up.

"A cathedral is a church which holds a bishop's throne called a cathedra," Byakuya stated. He continued to give them information on how the basilica was built on the traditional site where St. Peter was crucified and buried.

"St. Peter's tomb is under the main altar and many other popes are buried in the basilica as well," the raven haired man continued to tell them. Byakuya led them from place to place, never giving them a moment's rest before he was off talking about something else. A couple hours later, Kisuke interrupted him so they could take a break for lunch.

"Alright, kiddies, it's time for lunch. There is a lovely restaurant right near here called Ristorante Il Matriciano. And no, Aika I do not know if they serve lasagna or not," Kisuke stated in his usual manner as the brunette began to open her mouth. Huffing, she crossed her arms and pouted while Ichigo patted her on the head.

"You had lasagna last night, Ai," Ichigo reminded her.

"But that was room service lasagna. I want real lasagna," Aika whined.

" I did not know there was a difference between room service lasagna and lasagna," Kaya said.

"Of course there is!" Aika yelped. Grimmjow raised a brow at her.

"Oh?" he questioned.

" Lasagna is the food of the gods! It comes in all different varieties!" Aika cried.

"Settle down, Garfield," Ichigo said with a laugh.

"Let's just go already. I'm starving," Ritsuko said as she took off after Kisuke and the other chaperones. Ichigo and Aika hurried to catch up to the hungry brunette. It didn't take them long to get to the quaint restaurant as it was within walking distance from them.

"This is a cute little place," Aika commented as she looked around at the establishment.

"Yeah, it seems quite popular. Look at all of the bishops eating here," Kaien stated as he looked around.

"Bishops? It kind of reminds me of a huge game of chess," Aika replied.

"Chess? Where the hell did that come from, Ai?" asked Ritsuko, eyebrow raised.

"Duh! Bishops are chess pieces, Rits," Aika explained. Ichigo and Kaya looked at each other before shaking their head.

"Now before we order, everyone has to pay for their own meals," Kisuke announced as they were being seated. Aika and Ritsuko looked at each other worried as they both fished into their pockets for their money.

"I've got three bucks and a paper clip," Aika told her friend.

"Five and some lint and I think this is gum," Ritsuko replied as she held up a red chicklet. The pigtail wearing brunette sweat dropped before looking around for someone they could mooch off of.

"Oh Byakuya-sensei!" they sung out getting the attention of the raven haired history teacher.

"Yes?" he asked in his usual uninterested monotone as he looked over at them.

"Can you loan us some money?" they asked putting on their best puppy dog eyes.

"I suppose I can't let students starve can I," he commented looking at the pathetic contents in their hands.

"Arigatou," they said politely before bowing slightly.

They ate lunch while chatting and laughing. Shiro and Kensei still didn't get a chance to talk to the girls in private about what had happened at the club. When they finished lunch they all paid. Byakuya picked up the tab for Aika and Ritsuko much to the girls thanks. They didn't tell him that they still have some money left but it was in their hotel room and wasn't much as it was anyway. When everyone was ready they headed off to their next activity.

As they walked back to St. Peter's Square, Grimmjow stopped by a circular stone between one of the obelisks and fountains.

"Grimm, what are you doing?" asked Ichigo when he noticed the bluenette had stopped.

"I know what this shit is," Grimmjow stated excited at having some knowledge.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Ritsuko asked with a raised brow.

"If you stand at each of these round stones here and look at the two rows of columns, they line up and it looks like there's only one," Grimmjow explained.

"That is correct, Mr. Jagerjacks," Byakuya agreed. Aika walked up to Grimmjow and placed a hand on either side of his head, starting to shake it around. Grimmjow grabbed her hands to stop her.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded of the pigtailed brunette.

"All this time I thought your head was empty. Now I'm just trying to hear the rattling," Aika said with a straight face. Grimmjow's eye twitched as he pulled her hands away from his head.

"Knock it off, for fuck's sake!" he yelled. Ritsuko and Ichigo started laughing at the expression on his face.

"Alright, you two. We need to get going inside if you want to see the Crypt before we have to meet the bus," Kisuke intervened as he snapped his fan shut, before the brunette and bluenette could start an argument. Grimmjow let out a soft growl as Ichigo linked his arm with his two best friends and hauled them away. Kensei and Shirosaki looked on in jealousy as the objects of their affections walked away with the strawberry teen. Kisuke led the way to the crypt underneath the church as Byakuya gave out random facts as they went.

"The crypt contains many architectural fragments from earlier churches. It also contains the tombs of many popes, including the simple tomb of John Paul the II," Byakuya explained. He continued to tell them about the crypt until the reached the tomb of the first pope: St. Peter.

"These prized relics have been the goal of millions of pilgrims since the early centuries of Christianity, and have a good likelihood of being authentic," Byakuya continued. Soon they reached the tomb of St. Peter. A glass wall at the end of the crypt gave them a view of the reliquary below the altar.

"It's said that the actual bones of St. Peter is located here," Byakuya told them. After everyone got a good look, they exited the crypt and came upon the entrance to the dome and roof in the northern courtyard between the church and the Vatican Palace. After they paid the minimal admission charge, which Byakuya paid for the two brunettes, they piled into the elevator that led to the dome. Getting back off at the gallery they looked around the cupola of Michelangelo's dome.

"Man, this place is huge!" exclaimed Shinji. They got to see the top of the baldacchino, and a closer look at the many inscriptions and medallions. After looking around for a while they went up the stairs to the roof, where they could get a sweeping view of St. Peter's Square and Vatican City from behind the huge statues on the façade. Ichigo and Aika wasted no time in pulling out their cameras and snapping many pictures. They went up more stairs to the lantern at the top of the dome so they could get an even better view of the city. Ichigo and Aika dragged Ritsuko up behind them but she never went too close to the edge like they did.

"Are you sure you don't want to just take a peek, Rits? It's really beautiful," Aika told the brunette.

"No thanks. I think I'll stay over here by Nnoi and Chad," Ritsuko retorted.

"Alright. We'll get plenty of pictures for you," Ichigo promised. After getting their fill of photos, Kisuke and the other chaperones led them back down the stairs to the elevator before climbing onto it once again. As soon as they were off the elevator, Kisuke led them out of the basilica back to the bus. Just before they boarded, he did a quick head count to make sure no one was left behind. Seeing that everyone was there, they got on the bus and headed back to the hotel.

Upon reaching the hotel, Kisuke led them into the lobby to talk to them before releasing them to their rooms.

"Now you have half an hour to get ready for dinner. We are going to Hueco Mundo which also has a karaoke bar for anyone who's interested," he informed them with his signature smile.

"Karaoke? I am so there!" Kaya yelled in excitement as she jumped up and down. Wasting no time, the bluenette grabbed Ritsuko and Aika by the hands and raced out of the lobby towards their room with the two brunette's giggling behind her. As soon as they were in the room, Kaya went straight to her duffle bag and began to yank out clothes. Ritsuko and Aika looked at her in shock as she ransacked her bag.

"What the hell are you doing, Kay?" Aika asked with a raised brow.

"It's karaoke, Ai! I need the perfect outfit!" Kaya replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Ritsuko let out a sigh as she shook her head.

"We better change too, Ai-chan. Or else she'll be dressing us instead," the brunette and teal haired girl stated.

"Yeah, you're right," Aika agreed. "I don't feel like being treated like one of those dress up game dolls." Kaya looked up from her bag and stuck her tongue out at them.

"I am _not_ that bad!" she exclaimed. Ritsuko and Aika exchanged glances with a laugh.

"Sure you're not…." they deadpanned, before grabbing their own bags and pulling out clothes.

Ritsuko was the first to get changed as the others were still looking for the perfect outfit. She pulled out a green t-shirt that had a rock hand on it and black ripped skinny jeans with gold trim on the pockets and legs. On her feet she wore black and white hi-top converse shoes with red trim. She moved to brush her hair while Aika finished getting dressed.

Kaya was still looking through her clothes. Aika had on a black spaghetti strapped tank top that had lace at the bottom with a purple bodice over it that matched her black and purple checkered pants. She also had her signature black ribbon around her neck. She wore a black bracelet on her right wrist and a simple pair of black flats completed the look.

Aika and Ritsuko sat on the couch and waited for Kaya to finish. When she was done she had on a long sleeved white shirt under a black Linkin Park t-shirt that said "NUMB" on the front with a pair of black and green checkered skinny jeans. She wore a black choker around her neck and black and white converse shoes that were identical to Ritsuko's.

"You guys so realize you're wearing the same pants just different colors right?" the teal and brown haired girl asked.

"Yea," they said in unison.

"Ok…" Ritsuko whispered as she turned her head to the side slowly. Before either girl could retort a knock sounded on the door. The three of them walked over and opened it to see Ichigo standing on the other side with his duffle bag looking unsure.

"What's up Ichigo?" Aika asked.

"I have an idea to tell Grimm how I feel," he whispered. "But I need some help."

"Well Ichi-berry you came to the right place," Ritsuko said as the three girls pulled him into the room and shut the door behind him.

Two hours later the three girls reappeared in the lobby followed by Ichigo. Grimmjow swore his jaw dropped to the floor. Ichigo was dressed in a pair of gray tight fitting jeans that were a little loose in the legs. Grimmjow recognized them as "Splash of Graff jeans" by Ecko. Nel had tried to get him a pair once but the bluenette said it wasn't his style. They looked perfect on Ichigo however, hugging the strawberry's rounded ass perfectly and had a rip in the leg of Ichigo's right knee that was obviously a modification on the pants. He had on a plain black v-neck t-shirt that clung to his well defined chest. Over that he had on a knee length black trench coat that was left open, the sleeve's over lapped his hands only slightly. On his feet were a pair of black orange chucks. A thin coat of black eye liner completed the look. Now Grimmjow was never a fan of men wearing make up but damn if it didn't look smoking on the carrot-top.

Aika, Ritsuko and Ichigo stopped dead in their tracks when their eyes fell on the three teens standing together. Shiro had on a pair of Abercrombie and Fitch tight fitted denim jeans that had slight rips along the legs and a large hole in the right knee. They were held up by a black silver studded belt. The pale teen had on a red vintage t-shirt that read "Cleverly disguised as a responsible adult" on the front. On his feet were a pair of white chucks. A black leather choker around his neck completed the look.

Kensei was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, buttoned up to the middle, leaving a good expanse of his chest bare. The sleeves were rolled up to the elbows, and he wore a silver bracelet on his left wrist. Around his neck he wore a silver cross. His loose fitting black framework jeans by Ecko were held up by a tan belt with silver skulls on it. On his feet he wore Flawless DC's in black, white and soft lime. While Aika and Ritsuko were busy drooling over the two silver haired teens, Ichigo's eyes were trained on Grimmjow.

The bluenette was dressed in a pair of stonewashed normal fit Antony Marato jeans that he had gotten on their shopping trip the first day in Rome. They were held up by a white belt that had black tribal designs on it. Over his chest he had on a royal blue wife beater, around his neck was a silver chain and on his feet were Flawless DC's like Kensei's only in Royal blue, white and black. Completing the look was a black hat on his head that was tilted to the side slightly. On the front was the face of the Cheshire cat from Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. Swirled on the back was the saying "Most everyone's mad here. You may have noticed I'm not all here myself…"

"Alright children!" Yuroichi yelled to get everyone's attention. "Let's get on the bus so we can get going." With that everyone got a move on to get on the bus.

Huceo Mundo was a large white building with a restaurant in the front and a karaoke bar in the back. They were seated at two large tables that were normally reserved for parties. The hostess placed a menu in front of each of them before taking their drink orders and leaving to get them. Looking over the menu Aika huffed in annoyance.

"What's the matter?" Ichigo asked his friend.

"No lasagna," she pouted. Nnoitra hid behind his menu trying to cover up his laugh. When he didn't do too good of a job he received a kick in the shin by the annoyed brunette.

Dinner went on rather smoothly from there. When everyone was finished they took off to the karaoke bar leaving their chaperones to pick up the tab.

"Sneaky little-" Kisuke started but was cut off by Yuroichi elbowing him in the arm.

When they made it to the back they noticed there was a long wooden bar to the right. There were some seats and tables scattered around. The room was dimly lit with multicolored lights that flashed around a small dance floor in front of a stage with a karaoke machine on it. Kisuke had picked this place well. Karaoke had originated in Japan so it was obvious that the Japanese class would like this place.

Right now Cold by Crossfade was playing and people were dancing in the small dance area. Wasting no time Ichigo, Shinji, Aika, Kaya, Ritsuko and Kaien made their way to the dance floor. Nnoitra, Shiro, Kensei, Grimmjow and a few of the other guys made their way to the bar while everyone else was off doing their own thing.

The four teens danced in a circle together while Kaya and Kaien danced together off to the side some. When the song was finished a large Italian man who looked a little like Mario from the video game, came out on stage with a microphone in hand.

"_**Welcome to Huceo Mundo**_!" the said in fluent English. "_**The hottest tourist club in Rome**_."

"So that's why he's speaking in English instead of Italian," Ichigo mused out loud. The others nodded in agreement before turning their attention back to the man on stage.

"_**Right now we're gonna be starting the Karaoke contest," **_the man told them. _**"Not everyone who sings a song has to participate in the contest but if you do want to you can only sing one song. However people can sing as many times as they want just for fun but not back to back so that everyone can have a chance at the mic**_." The crowd cheered as people got in line to sign up for singing. Ichigo was the 1st one up to the stand where the sign up sheet was. Followed by Aika and Ritsuko who were doing a duet. Then several people they didn't know signed up. They were surprised to see Grimmjow in line along with Shiro and Kensei but tried not to show it. When all the signing up was over the Mario looking man called the first name.

"_**Ichigo Kurosaki singing If I Had You by Adam Lambert**_**," **he called out. The strawberry teen made his way to the stage.

"_**This song is for someone I've liked for a long time and I couldn't tell my feelings to,**_" Ichigo said looking straight at Grimmjow. _**"I hope he understands that this is for him.**_" With that the music started playing.

"_So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather,_"he sang while popping the collar of his jacket. "_and I'm doing me up with a black color liner,_" the carrot top sang as he moved his hand over his eyeliner covered eyes. "_And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter. All we need in this world is some love._" He sang as he did a little strut like Adam did in the video.

"_There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight, it's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it,_" he sang out looking right into Grimmjow's eyes. "_But if I had you, that would be the only thing that I would ever need. Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete. If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy. If I had you, You you you you you. If I had you_." Ichigo sang out while dancing on the stage. "_From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin. Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning," _he sang out while dancing just like Adam Lambert. He had practiced while the girls picked him out an outfit. "_Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis. What they need in this world is some love_, _it's a fair line between a wild time and a flat line baby tonight. It's a struggle gotta rumble tryin' to find it._ "_But if I had you, that would be the only thing that I would ever need. Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete_," the berry sang out with passion. "_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy. If I had you, You you you you you. If I had-_ "_The flashing of the lights. It might feel so good but I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah. The fashion and the stage it might get me high_, _but it don't mean a thing tonight_," he sang out before the tempo slowed down. "_That would be the only thing that I would ever need. If I had you, then money fame or fortune never could compete_…" just then the music sped back up. "_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasyIf I had you. You you you you you. If I had you. If I had you. That would be the only thing that I would ever need._ "_Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you). If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you). If I had you. You you you you you. If I had you._" Ichigo finished before walking off the stage leaving a stunned Grimmjow in his wake.

The bluenette didn't have a chance to say anything to the carrot top since the large man who's name they still did not know came back on the stage clapping along with the roaring audience who apparently loved Ichigo's show.

"_**That was fantastic no**_?" he called out over the noise. "_**Up next we have a duet, Aika Hayashi and Ritsuko Yamamoto also singing a song by Adam Lambert called Whataya Want From Me**_." Hearing their names the girls made their way to the stage. Aika took the second mic the man offered her before turning back to the crowd with Ritsuko at her side. The teal and brown haired girl removed the mic from it's stand and waited for the music to start up. "_Hey, slow it down. What do you want from me? What do you want from me?_" they sang out in perfect unison.. "_Yeah, I'm afraid. What do you want from me? What do you from me_?" "_There might have been a time I would give myself away. Ooh once upon a timeI didn't give a damn_," they sang looking at Shirosaki and Kensei. "_But now, here we are. So what do you want from me? What do you want from me?_ "_Just don't give up, I'm workin' it out. Please don't give in, I won't let you down. It messed me up, need a second to breathe. Just keep coming around. Hey, what do you want from me? What do you want from me?" _the girls sang passionately. Shiro and Kensei knew that the song was aimed at them instantly. "_Yeah, it's plain to seethat baby you're beautiful and there's nothing wrong with you. It's me – I'm a freak, but thanks for lovin' me. Cause you're doing it perfectly._ "_There might have been a time when I would let you step away. I wouldn't even try but I think you could save my life!_" Aika and Ritsuko continued to sing, knowing every line was true. "_Just don't give up, I'm workin' it out. Please don't give in, I won't let you down. It messed me up, need a second to breathe. Just keep coming around. Hey, what do you want from me? What do you want from me_?" "_Just don't give up on me. I won't let you down. No, I won't let you down_," they sang almost sadly. "_So, Just don't give up. I'm workin' it out. Please don't give in, I won't let you down. It messed me up, need a second to breathe. Just keep coming around. Hey, what do you want from me?_ "_Just don't give up, I'm workin' it out. Please don't give in, I won't let you down. It messed me up, need a second to breathe. Just keep coming around. Hey, whataya want from me,_" they sang in perfect harmony. "_Whataya want from me_?" Aika soloed. "_Whataya want from me_?" Ritsuko sang out. "_Whataya want from me_…" they finished in unison once more.

The crowd erupted into applause as the two girls took a bow and headed off the stage. After their turn a few people they didn't know went on to sing their songs. The girls hung out at the bar avoiding the guys along with Ichigo who wasn't sure what Grimmjow was going to say to him once they were alone. He almost dreaded it but refused to take back his decision now. The three teens' attention were brought back to the stage when Mario, as they had dubbed the man, announced that next up was Hichigo Shirosaki singing Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars.

"'_**his songs fer someone I care bout and love**_," Shiro said before the music started to play. Aika turned red in embarrassment, knowing this song was for her.

"_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_…" he sang out looking at Aika and smiling that predatory smile of his. "_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me and it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see, but every time she asks me do I look ok, I say._" "_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while. Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are, yeah,_" he sang out. Aika was growing more embarrassed by the moment but she was also loving it. "_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me. Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy. She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day…_ "_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change. If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same. So, don't even bother asking if you look ok, you know I'll say_," Shiro sang. "_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, because girl you're amazing, just the way you are. The way you are, the way you are. Girl you're amazing, just the way you are._" Aika couldn't stop the smile that was threatening to split her face in two as she watched Shiro on stage confessing his love for her through a song. "_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while. Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah…" _he trailed off as the song ended.

Shirosaki walked off the stage and made his way towards the pigtail wearing brunette that was sitting at the bar with her friends. Without a word he pulled her into a kiss. It was short and sweet but spoke volumes to both teens. It meant that he would take it slow and if he had to wait for her he would. It was a promise that no matter what he would be there for her. That was more then she could have ever asked for. A few more people went and then it was Kensei's turn. He picked up the mic and looked towards the bar where Ritsuko and the others were sitting.

"_**This for a special girl, she knows who she is**_." he said just before the music started.

"_Once again you're home alone. Tears running from your eyes and I'm on the outside. Knowing that you're all I want, but I can't do anything. I'm so helpless baby. Everyday same old things, so you're still feelin' pain, never had real love before and it ain't her fault," _he sang out looking the teal and brown haired girl in the eyes as he sang every word. "_She knows better but she can't help it. Wanna tell her but would that be selfish? How do you heal a heart that can't feel, it's broken. His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows. His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows," _he sang as a tear slipped down Ritsuko's face. She felt as if he was looking right into her soul.

"_You've been livin' this way so long. You don't know the difference, and it's killing me. Cause you can have so much more, I'm the one your looking for but you close your eyes on me, so you still can't see. Everyday same old things, so you're still feelin' pain, never had real love before and it ain't her fault," _Kensei sang, eyes never leaving Ritsuko's._ "She knows better but she can't help it. Wanna tell her but would that be selfish? How do you heal a heart that can't feel, it's broken. His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows. His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows,_"

"_All she knows is the pain in the corner of an empty home, she's still comfortable. I want her to know it can be better than this. I can't pretend, wish we were more than friends. Everyday same old things, so you're still feelin' pain, never had real love before and it ain't her fault," _the silver haired teen sang as Ritsuko stood up from the bar.

"_She knows better but she can't help it. Wanna tell her but would that be selfish? How do you heal a heart that can't feel, it's broken. His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows. His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows…" _Kensei trailed off as the music died away.

He set the mic back in its stand as he walked off the stage towards the woman he loved. Ritsuko met him half way as Aika, Ichigo and Shirosaki looked on. Kensei watched her uncertainly with a pleading look on his face, hoping she understood what he meant. He saw tears streaming down her face before she went up to him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him full on the lips. Shocked, Kensei didn't know what to do for a minute until he snapped out of it and pulled the teen closer, deepening the kiss while the crowd continued to applaud around them. Kensei nipped the brunette's bottom lip enticing her to open up. As soon as she did, he plunged his tongue into her mouth. His senses were assaulted by the sweet taste of kiwi and alcohol. He never liked the taste of kiwi but found he could learn to love it. Soon they broke apart for air as their lungs began to burn. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before heading to the dance floor with the others.

The four teens danced around as more people sang karaoke while Ichigo was left sitting at the bar still scared of what was going to happen between him and Grimmjow. He was sure the bluenette was avoiding him. Kaya just finished singing California Girls by Katy Perry when Mario man came back on stage.

"_**Alright folks this is the last performance for the night. I would like to introduce Grimmjow Jagerjacks who will be singing For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert**_!" With that the bluenette came onto the stage and fixed the crowd with his usual smirk.

"_**This song is in reply to the one that lovely strawberry sang earlier this evening,**_" Grimmjow said as his gaze locked on Ichigo who was squirming in his seat as everyone in their class turned to him. He was saved questioning by the music starting up and Grimmjow beginning to sing and dance up on the stage.

"_So hot. Out the box. Can we pick up the pace_?" Grimmjow sang as he moved his hips around provocatively. "_Turn it up, heat it up. I need to be entertained. Push the limit. Are you with it? Baby, don't be afraid, I'ma hurt 'ya real good, baby_." _Let's go. It's my show. Baby, do what I say. Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display. I told ya I'ma hold ya down until you're amazed. Give it to ya 'til your screaming my name_," the bluenette said looking right at Ichigo and thrusting suggestively at the berry. "_No escaping when I start, once I'm in I own your heart. There's no way you'll ring the alarm so hold on until it's over_.

"_Oh, do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? 'Cause it's about to get rough for you,_"Ichigo gulped at the message in Grimmjow's eyes. "_I'm here for your entertainment! Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet. 'Ya fallen angel swept ya off ya feet. Well I'm about to turn up the heat, I'm here for your entertainment_." "_It's alright. You'll be fine. Baby, I'm in control. Take the pain. Take the pleasure. I'm the master of both_," Grimmjow sang with a predatory smile on his face as he dipped low to the floor and came back up while rolling his hips. He could see his berry squirming under the attention and he was loving every moment of it. "_Close your eyes, not your mind. Let me into your soul. I'ma work ya 'til your totally blown!_ "_No escaping when I start. Once I'm in I own your heart. There's no way 'ta ring the alarm. So hold on until it's over_," Grimm sang as he continued to dance and keep eye contact with Ichigo. "_Oh, do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? 'Cause it's about to get rough for you. I'm here for your entertainment! Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet. 'Ya fallen angel swept ya off your feet. Well I'm about to turn up the heat. I'm here for your entertainment."_ "_Oh oh…mmmm. Entertainment… Oh oh…..Oh entertainment… I'm here for your entertainment… Oooohhh….. Do you like what you see? Wooooaaaahhhh… Let me entertain ya 'till you screeaaam!" _the bluenette belted out the high notes effortlessly_. "Oh, do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? 'Cause it's about to get rough for you I'm here for your entertainment._ "_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet (bet ya thought). 'Ya fallen angel swept ya off your feet. Well I'm about to turn up the heat (turn up the heat). I'm here for your entertainment_." he finished as he threw his free arm into the air and brought it down slowly. The audience broke out into cheers and applause as the bluenette left the stage.

Ichigo didn't waste anytime. He vaguely heard them turning the music back on. He recognized the song as Fireworks by Katy Perry. He pushed his way through the mass of bodies to make it to Grimmjow. Once the strawberry teen reached his target he wasted no time in wrapping his arm around the back of Grimmjow's neck and pulling him into a heated kiss. For a bare second Grimmjow didn't respond, but then the bluenette put his hands on Ichigo's narrow hips and pulled the carrot-top to him roughly as he took control of the kiss. He ran his tongue along the seam of Ichigo's soft lips. The strawberry teen relented and opened his mouth to the taller male. The moment he did his senses were assaulted with the taste of mint and chocolate as the blue haired teen explored every inch of Ichigo's mouth. The taste was heady and soon had Ichigo dizzy and wanting more of the addicting combination.

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo even closer by his belt loops. He groaned when Ichigo grinded against him. Soon the need for air became too great and they pulled away, panting for breath.

"How long?" Grimmjow asked when he caught his breath. He didn't need to say anything else, Ichigo knew what he was talking about.

"Since we became friends," the strawberry teen confessed. Grimmjow groaned inwardly. All those time he had denied being gay like it was wrong, all those times he had hurt Ichigo unknowingly. To think, they could have been a couple long before now if the bluenette wasn't so stubborn.

"Fuck, I'm sorry I never noticed," he finally said. "I should have noticed."

"It's ok, you know now and that's enough," Ichigo assured causing Grimm to pull him in for another soft kiss on the lips before pulling away. Off to the side Aika and Ritsuko were smiling at the couple as they held hands with Shiro and Kensei.

"Mmm, you know yer mine now right berry?" Grimmjow asked with half lidded eyes as he smiled down at the strawberry.

"I like that," Ichigo replied with a smile that made the bluenette's breath hitch. Just then a new song came on and they recognized it as I'm Still Here by the Goo Goo Dolls. Grimmjow wasted no time in pulling Ichigo into a slow dance. Kensei and Shiro did the same with their girls.

The three couples spent the rest of the evening content in their lover's arms swaying back and fourth to the slow beat of the music. They couldn't think of anything else they would rather be doing because everything was perfect in that little moment.

* * *

**AN: Sorry I took so long to post!**

**Since there's a lot of singing in this chapter people speaking in English will be bold and italics while singing will just be italics.**

**Words:**

**Japanese**

**Arigotou- thank you**


	9. AN

AN:

Well my computer crashed on me last night and I had to restore it back to factory settings, deleting all of my stories, pictures, music etc. I'm still rather upset about it but I'm in the process of recovering some of my stuff from my friends who I sent stuff to. So hopefully I can get my main stories and fanfics back, until then all current stories and fan fictions will be on hold sorry guys, I'll try to get everything back on track as soon as possible.


	10. Big Brother

**Title: Trip of a Life Time Bleach Style!**

**By: Bloodytears87 and Thorny21**

**Pairings: GrimmIchi, UlquiHime, NnoiShin, RenRuki, GinRan, KenseiRits, KaienKaya, ShuheiRyuu, ShirosakiAika later ShuheiRyuuRen and ToshRukia**

**Warnings: AU, Language, educational (Gasp!), Sexual content, maybe violence? YAOI!**

**Summery: AU The Bleach cast are going on a senior class trip to the beautiful and romantic cities of Rome and Verona. But will they survive with only two of their four chaperones trying to keep them in line? Mainly GrimmIchi with various other pairings.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Big Brother**

The perfect moment didn't last however when a huge commotion started at the bar. The six teens ran over to see what was going on, to see Aizen raise his hand and slap Rukia. The small raven fell to the floor clutching her face. Just then Urahara and Byakuya showed up.

"What is this about, Aizen?" Kisuke asked darkly. The drunken teacher scoffed and turned back drunk.

"She made me spill my drink," he scoffed. Byakuya's eyes flared with anger though his face remained passive as always. He grabbed the drunken man by his collar and pulled him off his barstool.

"As a teacher this is totally unethical… but as a big brother-" the raven haired man brought his fist back and punched Aizen in the face sending the brunette flying backwards. The on looking students whooped and cheered at the show. None of them liked Aizen and were glad to see someone put the arrogant man in his place.

"I think we'll be sending Aizen-san home," Kisuke mused before pulling out a cell phone and placing a call.

After the excitement died down they returned to their hotel for the night. Urahara was putting Aizen on a plane in the morning when he went to get their new chaperone who was flying out that very moment. The man was a new teacher in their school, Shusuke Amagai.

"Well that was fucking amazing," Grimmjow said still talking about Aizen getting what was coming to him.

"Oh yea! It was magical," Aika agreed with a yawn. Aika, Ritsuko and Kaya soon retreated to their room for the night after giving their boyfriends good night kisses. Ichigo gave them a hug before heading to his own room with Grimmjow.

As soon as the door was closed Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into a sheering kiss as he pushed the teen's trench coat off his shoulders. The strawberry put up a small fight for dominance before happily giving in to the sensation the bluenette was causing. Waves of pleasure traveled down Ichigo's spine as he was once again assaulted with the familiar taste of mint and chocolate. Grimmjow's hands were on either side of Ichigo's face holding the strawberry in place as he gently caressed his cheeks. When the need for air became too great they pulled apart panting. Taking a hold of Ichigo's hips the bluenette backed him up till his legs hit the bed and he fell back with Grimmjow on top of him.

"You're mine now, strawberry," the bluenette informed with a predator like grin plastered on his face as he crawled up Ichigo's body. The carrot-top couldn't help but be reminded of a wild jungle cat as he watched helplessly as Grimmjow advanced, running his hand up the smaller boy's shirt as he went. Before he knew it Grimm was on top of him and grinding his hips into Ichigo's, causing the berry to moan out in delight as the swollen erections rubbed together. Even through their clothes the action had the bluenette growling in anticipation. Without further ado Grimmjow yanked Ichigo's shirt over his head and tossed it somewhere behind him before attacking the boy's mouth once more.

Ichigo moaned into the kiss as he felt his soon to be lover's tongue invade his mouth once more, mapping out the area with fevered haste. Grimmjow pulled away and proceeded to trail kisses down the strawberry's jaw line to his neck where he bit down harshly but not enough to draw blood. The bluenette then began sucking and licking at the flesh in his mouth, sending Ichigo wild with want. The smaller teen's back arched off the bed beneath him as he let out a long moan.

"Nga! G-Grimm!" he cried out making the bluenette smirk before planting a gentle kiss on the abused flesh and moving down the soft tan column that was Ichigo's neck, till he reached one pink pert nipple on the boy's chest. Without warning Grimmjow took the nub into his mouth and bit down on it gently as he could. Ichigo began to whimper and moan wantonly at that.

"Did you like that Ichi?" the bluenette asked. A frantic nod was all the answer he received before he retuned to his ministrations and proceeded to abuse the teen's other nipple as well. The sensation caused Ichigo to buck his hips into Grimmjow franticly trying to get relief from the pressure that was building there. The bluenette chuckled at Ichigo's eagerness and held the strawberry's hips down.

"B- bastard," Ichigo gritted out as he tried to break free.

"Now now my ripe little berry," the bluenette taunted. "Don't make me tie you down."

Ichigo let out a small whine at the threat of being restrained but soon forgot as Grimmjow's lips moved from his nipple down the flat expansion of his chest and stomach. The bluenette kissed and licked his way down to the strawberry's belly button before dipping his tongue inside the small orifice. Ichigo gasped as he felt a jolt of pleasure go straight to his already hardened member. If Grimmjow kept this up he was going to explode in his jeans. In his hazed mind he barely noticed the bluenette undoing his belt and working his jeans open.

"Grimm…" he whined hoping to get the teen to speed up his actions.

"Yes Ichi?" the bluenette teased.

"Please just- OH GOD!" Ichigo cried as Grimmjow's mouth was suddenly around the strawberry's cock. Anything Ichigo had been planning on saying quickly flew from his mind as his brain focused only on the feeling of the bluenette's lips wrapped around his length. Ichigo didn't think Grimmjow had done this before but if he hadn't he was a natural. "Fuck Grimm…"

The bluenette chuckled at that. "That's the idea Ichi," he said around the redhead's member. Grimmjow refocused his attention to Ichigo's member as he sucked the head of the teen's cock making him moan out wantonly as the strawberry embedded his fingers in locks of sky blue hair.

"Sh- shit," Ichigo gritted out. If the bluenette didn't stop he was going to burst. "I'm gonna….cum." the teen whined but was ignored as the bluenette continued to lick and suck at the sensitive flesh. Before Ichigo could stop himself he exploded into Grimmjow's waiting mouth. The older teen accepted all of it, milking for every last drop. When he was satisfied that he got it all Grimmjow moved to lay beside the strawberry teen. Ichigo looked at his new lover questioningly.

"Grimm…" he said but was hushed as his mouth was devoured in a passionate kiss.

"Relax Ichigo," the bluenette whispered with half lidded eyes. "We don't have to go any farther tonight." Ichigo looked at Grimmjow in confusion before his expression softened. So the bluenette was going to try to take it slow with him. Well that was nice. At least he knew he wasn't just a good fuck but he wanted to make Grimmjow feel the way he just did, so without a word Ichigo moved to kneel between Grimmjow's knees where his still hard cock sat unsatisfied.

"Ichigo?" the bluenette asked confused as he watched Ichigo lean down and take the tip of his cock into his cute little mouth.

Ichigo wasn't sure what to do so he just mimicked what Grimmjow had done to him and started sucking on the head of the older teen's erection. The strawberry teen liked the feel of Grimm's soft skin in his mouth. Ichigo hadn't expected it to feel so smooth and soon found himself moving his mouth down the rest of the length as he teased the bluenette's slit with his tongue.

Grimmjow gripped the soft locks of bright orange hair as Ichigo took more of him into his waiting mouth. It was all the bluenette had not to buck his hips into the smaller teen's mouth but he couldn't stop himself from pushing Ichigo's head down in encouragement.

"Oh fuck…" he moaned out as Ichigo started to massage his balls at the same time as swirling his tongue around his shaft. The strawberry suddenly pulled away from him for a moment before blowing a warm breath on his erection and taking it back into his mouth with one swift movement. "Holy shit! Nah ohh god!" Just as he was about to cum in the strawberry's sweet mouth there was a soft knock on the door.

"Fuck go away!" Grimmjow cursed.

"Are you alright in there Mr. Jagerjacks?" came the soft monotone of Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Shit I'm fine now fuck off!" the teen retorted as he gave Ichigo a glare since the teen hadn't stopped his ministrations.

"Grimmjow, that is highly inappropriate," Byakuya went on. "I was doing my rounds when I heard you yelling. Do I need to go in there?"

"Go away!" Grimmjow bit out. He panicked when he heard the door knob jiggling. "I'm masturbating!" he yelled, stopping the teacher from opening the door.

"With Kurosaki in there?"

"He's sleeping now get lost before you wake him," Grimmjow retorted. "Ohh fucking hell!" he moaned out.

"Fine, please be quieter in the future," Kuchiki-sensei said before the bluenette heard his foot steps moving away from the door.

Grimmjow looked down to see Ichigo looking up at him with hazy lust filled eyes and he lost it.

"Fuck…Ichigo!" he cried out as he blew his load in the strawberry's waiting mouth. Ichigo drank as much as he could but still ended up with some dripping down his chin. Grimmjow smiled his predatory grin and pulled Ichigo up to him. He wiped the teen's face before pulling him into a sheering kiss. Ichigo moaned into the kiss as their flavors mixed. They broke apart too soon for either of their liking.

"I never took you for an exhibitionist Ichi," the bluenette smirked.

"Maybe I just like seeing you squirm," Ichigo excused as he crawled under the covers next to Grimmjow. The bluenette laughed before doing the same and pulling his strawberry closer so that Ichigo's head rested on his chest. They laid like that for a little while, with Grimmjow playing with Ichigo's hair before they both drifted off to the land of wet dreams.

The next morning Ichigo didn't want to get out of bed. He was happy and content to lay there and stare at Grimmjow's sleeping face. He looked so calm and serene just laying there, his chest slowly raising and falling. Ichigo was about to lay his head back down where a knocking on the door woke Grimmjow up.

"Wakey wakey kiddies!" came the annoying voice of Kisuke. Grimmjow groaned before wrapping his arms around Ichigo and turning over, pulling the smaller teen on top of him.

"Oi!" Ichigo yelled, startled. The bluenette chuckled at the berry's yelp earning a glare that was rendered useless by the blush on Ichigo's face.

"Let's shower," was all Grimmjow said with his predatory grin before getting out of bed and carrying a struggling strawberry into the bathroom with him.

In the lobby Aika and Ritsuko were already waiting around for the others with Kaya, Kaien, Shinji, Nnoitra, Shiro and Kensei. Orihime was there as well talking Ulquiorra's ear off while Tatsuki gave him a sympathetic look. Gin, Toshiro, Rukia and Rangiku were there as well.

Ritsuko was munching a Nutria-grain™ bar while Aika was sipping on a bottle of orange soda she got from room service. Ah room service… it was still best when served on Urahara-sensei's account.

Fifteen minutes of waiting and Shuhei, Ryuu and Renji finally showed their faces, though the three didn't look happy about being woken at such an early hour. Kisuke must have gone around harassing students again.

"Mmm orange soda," Aika hummed at random, after taking another drink. The girl loved orange soda.

"Eww," Ritsuko said, wrinkling her nose at the soda. "I got carrot juice," she said after looking at the juice box in her bag.

"Eww," Aika threw the teal and brunette's words back at her.

"What? It's good!" Ritsuko defended.

"So is orange soda!" Aika retorted.

"No it's not."

"Is so! It's like my 5th love!" the pigtail wearing girl defended.

"Pocky number 2 after yaoi?" Rits asked in amusement. By then everyone in the lobby was listing to the conversation.

"No," Aika said, shaking her head. "It goes Ichigo, Shiro, tacos, you then orange soda."

"I'm after tacos?" Ritsuko sweat dropped.

"But I love tacos…" Aika pouted.

"So do I but you still come before them!"

"At least you came before orange soda…" Aika reasoned.

"Ya think tha's bad?" Shiro pouted. "How did I come after the berry?"

"I've known Ichi-berry longer," Aika explained making Shiro pout farther.

"Just be happy you were before me and _tacos_…" Ritsuko deadpanned. Kensei and Nnoitra were snickering at the conversation while Kaya, Kaien and Shinji were full out laughing.

"What's so funny my little students?" Kisuke asked from behind his fan as he walked into the lobby with Byakuya and Yoruichi. The rest of the class wasn't far behind them.

"We're just talking about tacos," Aika told him with a serious face.

"Tacos?" Byakuya asked with a raised brow.

"Yes Nii-sama! Tacos!" Rukia confirmed as she tried to keep a straight face. As she took out a note book from seemingly no where and drew a rabbit holding a taco to show him.

"You're drawings still suck," Ichigo commented as he walked up to her with his hands in his pockets to look over her shoulder at the crappy drawing.

"Why you!" she growled. Without warning the strawberry teen received a whack in the face with the notebook for his troubles.

"So what are we doing today Urahara-sensei?" Orihime asked excitedly.

"Ah yes," Kisuke said while snapping his fan shut. "Since we're still waiting on Amigai-sensei's plane to come in I decided on a stop close by."

"Which is were hat and clogs?" Ichigo pressed when the blonde didn't offer the details.

"The Spanish Steps!" he said happily as he snapped the fan open again and gave a huge creepy smile which earned him a smack on the head from Yoruichi.

"Stop scaring the students, Kisuke," she warned.

"Awesome I brought my slinky!" Aika cheered causing everyone to look at her and sweat drop. "What?"

"It's ok Ai-chan," Kaya said patting her on the back. "I brought mine too!"

"Oh brother…" Ichigo face palmed as he followed behind his class who were being lead outside by Yoruichi and Urahara-sensei. Kuchiki-sensei was behind them making sure that no one was left behind.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get this out. And its not as long as usual either about half the regular length but I didn't wanna keep u waiting longer. Thank you everyone who reviewed, alerted and faved I appreciate it a lot. **


	11. I Know Exactly Why I Have This Boner

**Title: Trip of a Life Time Bleach Style!**

**By: Bloodytears87 and Thorny21**

**Pairings: GrimmIchi, UlquiHime, NnoiShin, RenRuki, GinRan, KenseiRits, KaienKaya, ShuheiRyuu, ShirosakiAika later ShuheiRyuuRen and ToshRukia**

**Warnings: AU, Language, educational (Gasp!), Sexual content, maybe violence? YAOI!**

**Summery: AU the Bleach cast is going on a senior class trip to the beautiful and romantic cities of Rome and Verona. But will they survive with only two of their four chaperones trying to keep them in line? Mainly GrimmIchi with various other pairings.**

**AN: I know I haven't been focusing mainly on Grimm and Ichigo, they're not the only main pairing but since some of you asked to see more of the sexy couple I decided that this whole chapter will be mainly them ^_^ please enjoy! And I'm very very very sorry for how late I am with updating this. It's taken be a while to get back into the spirit.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: I know exactly why I have this boner **

Once they reached the Spanish Steps Byakuya gave his usual history lesson while Renji asked such ridiculously obvious questions that they were all sure were trying the mans patients on purpose. With that part of the tour over Ichigo found himself standing at the top of the steps with Grimmjow, Shiro, Kaien and Kensei, watching Aika, Ritsuko and Kaya bouncing down the steps following two racing shiny metal slinkies.

"Your friends scare me," the bluenette declared as they listened to Aika singing the Slinky commercial theme song the whole way down.

"They scare me sometimes too," Ichigo admitted as he watched. He was just waiting or one of them to trip and fall. From the look on Byakuya's face, the strawberry teen could tell he wasn't appreciating their enthusiasm for the Italian culture but he also looked like he didn't have the energy to scold them this early in the morning.

"I say we ditch you're friends before old sourpuss down there links us in with them," Grimmjow suggested as he put his arm around Ichigo in an effort to lead him away. Shiro, Kaien and Kensei were looking like they wanted to bail as well but would never live it down if they left their girlfriends to their own devices.

"Ai! Rits!" Ichigo yelled to get the girls attention. "Grimm's stealing me away for a bit! Stay out of trouble!"

"Have fun Berry-chan!" The girls yelled simultaneously, causing Ichigo to grumble about the name. With a backwards wave they were off to explore the surrounding area.

"So what do you wanna see first?" Grimmjow asked absentmindedly as he looked at the various shops and venders.

"I don't know," Ichigo said, looking around as well. "I really just wanted to spend time with you."

"Awe how cute, Berry-tan," the bluenette teased. Ichigo huffed and looked away so the taller teen couldn't see the blush that spread across his face. "Come on, Ichi, I'm just playing with ya."

"I know, Grimmjow," Ichigo assured before an idea popped into his head. The orange haired teen slowed down ever so slightly, allowing the bluenette to get ahead of him. Then without warning he sprang forward and jumped onto Grimmjow's back as if demanding a piggyback ride.

"HEY!" Grimm yelled in surprise, only catching a hold of Ichigo's legs and holding them upright on reflex. "Don't do that, I might have dropped you!"

"Heh, Sorry," Ichigo said sheepishly, not really sorry at all. "Payback for teasing me."

"Whatever," was all Grimmjow said before he continued walking once more, the strawberry teen still on his back, but he didn't seem to mind.

They walked around like that for a while, just taking in the scenery of the city. When it reached lunch time Grimmjow made Ichigo get off his back so they could go into a small café they had seen. Ichigo could only laugh as the bluenette used his poor English skills to order them some food to go.

"That was hilarious, Grimm, I've never heard the word fuck so many times in one sentence," Ichigo laughed as they walked down the street eating the canoli Grimmjow had gotten him. The bluenette himself was munching on a gyro.

"Not my fault that loser didn't get what I was trying to tell him," Grimmjow huffed as he put an arm around Ichigo. "You should have ordered something healthier by the way Ichi."

"Why?" The orange haired teen asked. Ichigo didn't see the point, how often did they get to come to Italy? There was no need to waste the experience on eating right.

"Never mind," Grimmjow said shaking his head fondly. "What you wanna do now berry?"

"Well there are a lot of shops on this street but I'm not really into shopping, that's more Aika and Ritsuko's thing," Ichigo said thoughtfully. "So, I guess we could just go back to the hotel and hit the pool again."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Grimmjow grinned. He liked the idea of spending more time alone with a half naked Ichigo.

Twenty minutes later found them back at the hotel. Grimmjow was sitting on the bed they shared, looking like the cat that ate the canary as he waited for Ichigo to get dressed in the swim shorts Grimmjow had provided him with. Ichigo had only brought one pair and they were being cleaned by the hotel staff along with their other laundry for the day as pre-arranged by Urahara. Grimmjow had, had the foresight to bring more then one pair along for the trip. Unfortunately the only ones he had that would fit the much slimmer teen was a bright red speed-o.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he heard Ichigo shout from the bathroom and only grinned more. He was going to enjoy ogling the sexy strawberry that was for sure. Ichigo slammed the door open, glaring at the bluenette.

"What's the matter?" Grimmjow asked, forging concern which was ruined by the amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Let's find something else to do," the teen declared. Looking him over Grimmjow's eyes landed on the white hotel towel that was around Ichigo's waist. The teen held it in a death grip as he refused to meet the bluenette's eyes, blush creeping up his face.

"It can't be that bad," Grimmjow told him while smirking. He tried to reach for the towel but Ichigo was having none of that and moved away swiftly.

"This is humiliating, there's no way I can go out in public in this damn thing!" the strawberry teen protested, how scowl deepening.

"Come on just let me see," Grimmjow told him. Even if Ichigo wouldn't go to the pool with it on he at least wanted to get a look at his boyfriend in it. "If it's too bad we don't have to go okay?"

Hesitantly Ichigo nodded. With a large gulp, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment he lowered the towel slowly. Grimmjow smirked at his hesitation.

"Come one berry, you shy?" he teased. With a scowl Ichigo gripped the towel hard and threw it off as if yanking it off would make it less embarrassing.

"Here I am!" he yelled, face completely red and arms thrown out to the sides. Grimmjow started to laugh.

"Ohhhh I know exactly why I have this boner," Grimmjow told him with a predatory grin as he put his hands on Ichigo's hips and pulled him to him.

"N-nani?" Ichigo stuttered as he looked down at Grimmjow's lap to see that he did indeed have a hard on through his swim trunks. "I thought you wanted to go swim…."

"Naw, I changed my mind," Grimmjow told him with a smirk and a lick of his lips. "Now I just want some strawberry." Now it was Ichigo's turn to smirk.

"Strawberry huh?" he asked as he leaned down close to Grimmjow's face.

"That's right," Grimmjow confirmed with a cocky look.

"If you were anyone else, I'd have laid you flat for that comment," Ichigo teased as he pressed his lips to the bluenette's. Grimmjow responded instantly and growled low against Ichigo's lips before running his tongue across them causing Ichigo to part his lips. He pulled the strawberry teen down into his lap and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Ichigo's willing mouth and enjoying that flavor that so uniquely Ichigo.

Ichigo moaned into the kiss, grinding his hips against Grimmjow's excretion, teasingly. He really appreciated that Grimmjow was willing to take his time with their relationship but he was by no means a virgin and he wanted Grimmjow more then he had ever wanted anything. Grimmjow growled and broke the kiss, nipping at Ichigo's lips.

"You're venturing into dangerous territory, Ichi," the bluenette warned.

"What ya gonna do, Grimm?" Ichigo teased. "Eat me up? Maybe that's what I want."

"Is that so?" Grimmjow asked with a grin as he pushed his hips up against Ichigo causing the strawberry teen to moan. "I guess I shouldn't keep ya waitin' then huh?"

With that Grimmjow flipped their positions, putting Ichigo under him as he attacked the berry's neck. Ichigo let out a low moan as Grimmjow nibbled on his sensitive spots and ran his hands down the teen's bare chest. Ichigo scrapped his nails over Grimmjow's back as the bluenette worked his way down his chest, kissing and licking him as he went. When he reached Ichigo's nipples he took one of the hard buds into his mouth and bite it gently causing Ichigo to arch his back up.

"G-Grimm…" he started to pant. Grimmjow just smirked against his chest as he continued his ministrations.

He teased and licked every inch of Ichigo's chest and stomach before making his way to the teen's waist. He scrapped his nails along Ichigo's hips. The berry seemed to like that because he hissed out in pleasure, begging Grimmjow to touch him more. Grimmjow pulled off the small red speed-o and tossed it somewhere across the room as he took in all of the strawberry teen, laid out before him.

Ichigo was sure he was going to explode without Grimmjow even having to lay so much as a breath on his cock if the teasing kept up much longer. Without warning Ichigo felt that wet, sinful though running along the shaft of his cock, licking him from base to head. He practically purred in pleasure as his hips jerked up, only to he held down by Grimmjow's powerful hands. Ichigo looked down into those cerulean eyes that looked back at him, filled with heat and lust. They promised pleasure and Ichigo couldn't help but let himself be consumed by them.

Grimmjow wasted no more time and took Ichigo's member into his hot mouth, running his tongue over the swollen head, teasing the slit. Ichigo bucked his hips, trying to get more of the delicious heat that was engulfing him. That expert mouth worked its way down his length, taking him deep into the back of his throat. With that Ichigo nearly came undone.

"G-Grimm!" he moaned out, catching his hand in soft blue locks and tugging lightly. He felt Grimmjow smirk as he started to bob his head in a painfully slow pace, scrapping his teeth along the bottom of his cock in a way that had Ichigo begging for more. "P-please! Nnnh…"

A hand left Ichigo's hip and moved to fondle his balls, rolling them in his hand before giving them a sharp tug that hurt so good, it had Ichigo crying out in ecstasy. Each moan that left his sweet strawberry's mouth only served to make Grimmjow harder and more determined to devour his lover whole. With those thoughts in mind, Grimmjow picked up his pace. Bobbing his head quickly, taking Ichigo into his throat each time.

"F-fuck!" He cried out as he felt the heat that had been build up in the pit of his stomach finally snap. "I-I'm coming!"

Grimmjow smirked, giving him a hard suck as white hot ribbons of cum shot into him mouth, some with such force that they went straight down his throat. Grimmjow swallowed on reflex, taking in everything Ichigo had to offer, not letting a single drop be wasted. When he finally pulled away he was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Tasted like strawberries," he teased as he stood up, discarding his own swimming short, leaving himself naked for Ichigo to see.

Ichigo's eyes roamed hugely over his lover's body as he stood there in all his naked glory. He wanted nothing more then to give Grimmjow the same sexy torture he had just received, however he also had an overwhelming need to feel the bluenette inside of him and that need won out over the first so he grinned up at his lover and spread his legs wide of Grimmjow to see all of him.

"I thought you were going to eat me up completely, Grimm~jow~" he said in a low husky voice that had Grimmjow's hard cock twitching in anticipation.

"Oh I am my sweet little berry," the bluenette said with a wide grin. "You sure you're ready for me? I won't be gentle."

"Good," Ichigo smirked. "I don't want you to be."

Grimmjow didn't need anymore permission then that. He moved over to the nightstand and rooted though the drawer till he found what he was looking for. It was a small bottle of that cheap hotel lotion. It wasn't the best but it would work as lube since he hadn't really thought to bring any on a school trip. He would defiantly have to get some next time they were out in town though. With the bottle in hand he moved back to the bed.

"Get on your knees, it'll make this a bit easier," He said as he took the cap off the bottle and put a generous amount of the lotion on his hand, rubbing it between his fingers to warm it up. Ichigo complied and moved to his knees. Grimmjow ran his other hand up and down Ichigo's back along his spine. "Just stay relaxed okay?"

"Hai," Ichigo said with a nod. He felt the first lotion covered finger teasing his entrance, trying to relax the muscles before it pushed it. Ichigo was ready for it and there wasn't much resistance. Grimmjow slowly worked the finger in and out, his other hand still rubbing over Ichigo's back in soothing motions.

When Grimmjow felt he was ready for another he slipped the second finger in. Ichigo hissed slightly at the stinging feeling but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Grimmjow pumped them in and out slowly before he started to scissor them, stretching Ichigo's tight passage.

"Nnnnh…. G-Grimm…" the strawberry teen panted as he started to rock his hips, helping Grimmjow's fingers sink in deeper.

Grimmjow leaned over Ichigo, kissing and nipping at the nap of his neck while his other hand came around and stroked Ichigo's cock back to life, sending shivers of pleasure thought him. It wasn't more before the bluenette found that magic button inside of Ichigo, which had the smaller teen singing his praises.

"F-fuck! D-do it again," he pleaded as his pants became heavier. Grimmjow smirked and obliged the demand.

"Mmm, you look so fucking hot like this," he said, licking the side of Ichigo's flushed neck. He slipped in the third finger, causing Ichigo to cry out. Grimmjow kept a steady rhythm however, stroking the teen's prostate while stretching him at the same time. Ichigo moaned wantonly and rocked his back against Grimmjow's fingers trying to take them deeper.

"P-please… ahhhn…. I need you, Grimm…" he gasped out. Grinning, Grimmjow pulled his fingers free from the tight heat before grabbing the bottle of lotion again.

"How bad do you want me?" he teased as he applied some of the lotion to his cock and getting behind Ichigo.

"Grimm…" he whined, he couldn't wait much longer. Grimmjow teased Ichigo's hole with his cock as he took a hold of his lover's hips. "I need you bad, please just- AHHHn!" Grimmjow snapped his hips forward burring himself into Ichigo with a single thrust.

"Oooooh fuuuuuck!" Grimmjow moaned as he fought with himself to keep still, allowing Ichigo time to adjust to his size.

Hot tears ran down Ichigo's face at the sudden intrusion. Grimmjow moved a hand from his hip and started rubbing soothing circles into Ichigo's back again. He leaned over the teen, whispering calming words into his ear. Once Ichigo go himself together and the pain became bearable he nodded his head slowly and moved his hips experimentally. Grimmjow took that as the signal that he should move.

Carefully he pulled out and started a slow steady pace, searching for the spot that would make this all worth the pain for Ichigo. After a few thrusts Ichigo's back arched and he cried out in pleasure, Grimmjow knew he had found the spot. Taking a firm grip one Ichigo's hips once again, pulling back. He jerked his hips forward hitting that spot again.

"Ahhhn! Grimm!" Ichigo cried out as Grimmjow upped his pace, not slamming into Ichigo's sweet spot without mercy. The smaller teen was panting and moaning out in pleasure. It hurt so good that he didn't want it to stop. "M-more!" he demanded.

Grimmjow let out a low growl as he sat back on his heels pulling Ichigo into a sitting position, so that the teen was now upright, bouncing on Grimmjow's hard length. Ichigo brought his arms up wrapping them around Grimmjow's neck from behind as he keep up the same fast rhythm. The brunette ran his hands all over Ichigo's over heated body, feeling every inch of him as he lapped at his neck earning beautiful moans and groans from his lover.

"You're so tight, Ichi," he panted in Ichigo's ear as his hand moved down to stroke his smaller teen's engorged member. Ichigo answered with a low moan as he rolled his hips, working Grimmjow's cock as the older teen thrust up into him.

He looked back at Grimmjow, his eye clouded with pleasure as he captured the bluenette's lips with his own. Their bodies heated up as their tongues intertwined in a messy heated kiss. Growling into the kiss Grimmjow pushed Ichigo forward back onto his knees before pulling out and flipping the redhead over. He hooked one of Ichigo's long lets over his shoulder before driving back in.

"Nnnnh!" Ichigo moaned before his mouth was pulled into another passionate kiss. Grimmjow wasted not time dominating his mouth as he thrust in harshly, rubbing Ichigo's prostrate every time. Ichigo broke the kiss for air as he let out a particularly loud moan.

"AHHHHN F-FUCK!" he cried, arching up and panting as Grimmjow moved from his mouth to his neck here he bite and sucked, leaving marks without a care. He wanted everyone to know just who Ichigo belong to. "I'm so close!"

"Cum! Cum for me, Ichigo!" he demanded as he continued his rough pace, nearing his limit as well. He reached between them and jerked Ichigo's cock just as roughly. "Scream my name!"

"Ahhh d-damn it! Grimm- GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo practically howled as Grimmjow's words sent him over the edge and his control snapped as he shot cum all over himself and Grimmjow.

"You're so fucking hot, Ichigo," Grimmjow growled as he snapped his hips forward one last time, emptying himself deep inside of Ichigo. He continued to thrust in slowly, riding out their orgasms together.

Grimmjow pulled out carefully, earning a whimper from Ichigo. He collapsed next to the smaller teen, panting harshly and pulled him into his arms. Ichigo snuggled into him, exhausted from their activities. He was already half asleep when he felt Grimmjow kiss his forehead before resting his chin on the top of Ichigo's head.

"Let's rest…" Grimmjow said tiredly. "We can clean up later."

"Hai…" Ichigo agreed before he started snoring lightly. Grimmjow smiled to himself before pulling the blanket over them and drifting off himself.

*click, click, click*

Grimmjow groaned as he started to wake up.

"Think they did the nasty?" he heard a voice whisper.

"I doubt that's whipped cream they're covered in," another answered. Grimmjow opened an eye and looked at the end of the bed. Aika and Ritsuko were standing there, looking at them shamelessly as they discussed the boy's current state.

"How much you think we can sell this picture for?" Aika asked looking smug as she shuffled thought the pictures she had taken on her phone.

"Fifty easy," Ritsuko said with a nod.

"If you even think about it you're both dead," Grimmjow growled, letting them know them know he was awake.

"Oh so you're alive," Aika smirked. "We were starting to wonder."

"How did you even get in here?" he asked, knowing the doors automatically locked when they shut.

"Ichi-berry gave us his key," Ritsuko answered as she held up the ring with the room key on it, twirling it around on her finger. "You two better get ready for dinner though."

"Yeah, that's why we came up to get you," Aika added. Just then Ichigo started to wake. He spotted them and blushed hard. "I see you had fun Ichi~"

"S-shut up!" Ichigo said embarrassed. "Why are you both covered in paint?"

"It's a long story…" Ritsuko sighed. "One that we will fill you in on later. You need to hurry up and get ready and so do we."

"Fine, just leave so we can," Grimmjow said with a scowl. The two nodded and headed out of the room. Once they were gone Grimmjow turned to Ichigo and pecked him on the lips. "Hey sleepy head."

"Hey," Ichigo smiled. "How about a shower?"

"Sounds good," Grimmjow said. "I'll go start it and come back for you."

"Huh why?" Ichigo asked confused. Grimmjow smirked then as he got out of bed.

"If you can walk after the fucking I gave you it will be an act of divine intervention," he said before going off into the bathroom.

"N-NANI!?" Ichigo yelled but was only met by Grimmjow's laughing. Sighing to himself, Ichigo wondered for the first time just what was he getting himself into?

* * *

**AN: sorry I've taken so long to write this chapter. I'm sure a lot of you have given up on me ever updating this but I promise that I'm going to try to get chapters out sooner from now on. I was in a slump for a long time and just couldn't come up with anything to write but now I'm back in the writing groove and hopefully it will stay that way. thank you everyone who reads, reviews and stuck with me since the beginning, I really appreciate all of your support. **


End file.
